You Are The Only You I Love
by fakesmilintears
Summary: Haruhi had a friend in grade school that had to move away for a few years because of a death in the family. The girl has now moved back to Japan to hang out with Haruhi, and her new friends the Host Club. Will the girl find more than just an old friend?
1. You Are The Only You I Love

Caroline is a beautiful girl of about 16 years old. She has long brown hair, bright forest green eyes, and ivory skin. Caroline is a good friend of Haruhi's; she has been since Haruhi was in grade school. Caroline was a rich kid that lived with stingy parents. So, Caroline's parents sent her to a public school dressed like a commoner. Haruhi and she got really close in public school, and Caroline told Haruhi all of her problems. Much like Haruhi, Caroline had to do all the work in her house. However, unlike Haruhi, Caroline never had a choice in the matter. Caroline had to clean the house and do the cooking, because her parents didn't want to. If Caroline didn't do what she was told she didn't get to eat, even if she had just cooked the food.

Caroline still loved her parents though, and wanted to keep them happy. She would invite Haruhi over while her parents weren't home and they would clean the house and talk together. Haruhi had always felt sorry for Caroline, even when her parents died. Caroline's parents both died in a plane crash and it made it to where Caroline had to start staying with Haruhi. This happened at the end of grade school, so they were always together until Caroline hit junior high. Then Caroline's relatives wanted a hold on the estate, so they were all trying to adopt her. Caroline's aunt and uncle were the ones to take her in, but they moved her to Paris, France.

Caroline's aunt and uncle treated her very well and took good care of her with the money they had. When Caroline started high school she complained to her "parents" that she wanted to see Haruhi again, that she was the only really good friend she's ever had. Her aunt and uncle agreed and sent her over to Japan by herself, to live up her high school years with a good friend. They gave her at least a billion to live off of, because her aunt and uncle were rich as well, so with the money combined she had plenty to live off of.

Caroline signed up for Ouran and they said she was more than qualified, with money, power, and good grades. The second she signed up at Ouran she tried to figure out where Haruhi was, she was walking around the class rooms, following other students asking about her. Then she found her when the classes started, sitting in between two twins, in her class. Caroline runs up to Haruhi and squeals, "Ohayou Haruhi-sempai!"

Haruhi looked around in confusion and then recognizes her as she says, "Ohayou Caroline-kun. You can drop the sempai you know."

Caroline blushes and says, "Yeah, I know…I just feel you deserve respect, I know your father never gives it to you…"

Haruhi smiled softly and said, "Okay…listen, how about you sit down and we'll write notes, I don't think the teacher likes you standing and speaking with me…Kaoru, can you move over so that Caroline can sit next to me?"

Kaoru looked over at Hikaru and he nodded, so Kaoru scooted over and Caroline said, "Dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu"

Haruhi shook her head and said, "That's actually not the correct instance to use that. You would say that when introducing yourself, it's not really excusing your entrance. That would be…um…"

"Sumimasen" Hikaru muttered and Haruhi nodded.

"Yes, Sumimasen…it means excuse me." Haruhi stated to Caroline.

Caroline blushed deeper and says softly, "Sumimasen…"

"It's okay, Caroline, you haven't been back in a while…" Haruhi said softly.

"So, um…Haruhi, why are you dressed like a boy?" Caroline asked. Caroline herself was wearing the bright yellow frilly school uniform. The outfit itself disgusted her, but the last thing she wanted was to dishonor her aunt and uncle by dressing like a boy. Though, being Ryoji's daughter, she could see that not bothering him at all.

Haruhi leaned over and said, "Because, I want to be a part of the host club, but as of right now, they aren't hiring girls…plus, I owe them a lot of money."

"So, when do I get to see the host club?" Caroline asked quietly, because now the teacher kept glaring at them every time they said anything.

Haruhi then leaned over and said, "Later…after school." Caroline smiled and nodded, as they started taking notes.

Every class went by in about the same way, with Caroline sitting between Haruhi and Kaoru, because Hikaru had to sit next to Haruhi in every class. Kaoru didn't mind though, because Caroline was smart and would help him through problems when he got stuck, like Haruhi would do. Caroline didn't mind helping Kaoru out if he got stuck in a math problem, because Caroline was really good at Math and English.

Haruhi starts walking up the stairs, smiling back at Caroline every once in a while to make sure she is following, and then walks to the Third Music Room. The twins walk in first and then Haruhi, and you try to follow carefully behind. However, the second Caroline enters the room she is attacked by rose petals and four boys saying "Welcome…" Caroline looks over to Haruhi who smiles softly and waves her over to the boys, so Caroline blushes and walks over with Haruhi.

Haruhi smiles to the boys and says, "This is Caroline Jurin." Caroline blushed as Haruhi said her last name, but Haruhi continued, "She is a good friend of mine from grade school. She just recently joined this school because of me, so she will probably be hanging out with us a lot. Just…don't scare her guys."

Tamaki's eyes went wide as he wrapped his arms around Caroline and said, "Oh, my wonderful Princess and good friend of Haruhi, we will take such great care of you." Caroline starts clawing at his arms and turning blue from the hug.

Haruhi starts laughing as she says, "Mori-sempai, can you help her?" Mori nods and pulls Caroline from Tamaki's grip.

Tamaki looked sad as he said, "You didn't have to take her away like that Mori-sempai"

Haruhi shook her head as she said, "Anyway, Caroline. This is Takashi Morinozuka, Mori for short. This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

"Hunny for short?" Caroline asked, and Hunny smiled and nodded to her.

Hunny jumped off of Mori's shoulders and wrapped his arms around your legs as he said, "Carrie-kun, do you like cake?"

Caroline got down to Hunny's level and said, "I _love_ cake." Hunny squealed and ran to go get several different slices of cake to share with Caroline. Caroline smiled at the young boy, who looked old when you stared deeply in his eyes. Caroline then smiled over to Mori who was nodding and smiling to her.

Haruhi then smiled and said, "Alright, and the one who attacked you is Tamaki Suoh. He's sweet when you get used to him." Tamaki sparkled as Haruhi said that. He went to go in for a hug, but Kaoru and Hikaru took hold of his shoulders and shook their heads. Tamaki pouted and ran to his emo corner. Haruhi smiled at him and shook her head as she said, "The men who kept him from attacking me, is Kaoru and Hikaru. Usually you can tell them by the way they part their hair. There are a lot of other differences you will figure out if you stay with them long enough."

Hikaru bowed to you and Kaoru followed suit, and when then stand up they say in unison, "Welcome to the Host Club Caroline!" Caroline nods, as she remembers who is who from class.

Caroline smiles brightly and says, "Thanks, everyone…I really will enjoy it here!"

Haruhi smiles and said, "Well that's not it actually. The one by the computer his name is Kyoya Ootori…."

Caroline cut Haruhi off before she could finish and said, "Ootori Kyoya, the owner of the Ootori hospital line and the owner of the Tokyo Police Squad. You're father's work is amazing Kyoya. As I'm sure is yours here with the Host Club. I love how you created your own destiny since your brothers are to be the first successors before you. It's great to see you have created your own life." Caroline smiled brightly and Kyoya looked over, his jaw hanging open slightly.

When Kyoya finally regained his composure he said, "Well, um…yes, I am Kyoya Ootori, and I appreciate your knowledge of me and my family…You are of a great family as well Miss JuRin. You're family established a great restaurant line that is known around the world, not as well as McDonalds, but that's only because yours isn't as cheap. You are their sole heir, and with them being gone, the money has gone to your aunt and uncle who own the reigning restaurant in France, the L'Oulette, Your aunt and uncle being Marie-Noëlle and Marcel Baudis. I think you and I should get along very well."

Caroline smiled sadly and said, "Yes, maybe we shall. Sounds like my parents would have loved it should we have gotten together."

Hearing Caroline so sad Haruhi came over and grabbed her hand as she said, "Come sit at my table today. We'll just talk for a bit, like we used to." Caroline nodded and smiled.

Tamaki then came over and said, "Princess Caroline, I just wanted to let you know personally that you are always welcome here at the host club." As he finished his sentence he handed her a flower and said, "Because you are our flower here, and we love to watch you bloom with happiness and beauty." Caroline smiled and blushed lightly as she took the flower from Tamaki. Haruhi smiled, but shook her head and grabbed Caroline's arm and took her to her table.

For a good month it would always be the same, Caroline would go to the classes with Haruhi and sit between Haruhi and Kaoru. When it came to Host Club she would always come in early with Haruhi and hang out with her in the changing room until the Welcome started. Once the club would start Caroline would sit with Haruhi to help decrease Haruhi's debt. The boys would smile at her every day and be especially nice to her, as they had been with Haruhi, because they were close friends.

This day was like any other, the classes went by as a blur and now they were running to Host Club. "Caroline!" Haruhi called, trying to drag Caroline behind her.

"I'm coming! I'm coming alright!?" Caroline yells back at Haruhi running as fast as she can to catch up.

Hikaru and Kaoru were running behind her and Hikaru shouts out, "No your not!" Caroline looked back at the two of them and glared at Hikaru as she gave him the _Are you serious?_ look that every girl has. She then shook her head at him and smiled over to Kaoru, who she could tell was blushing softly. Kaoru smiled back at her, which made her blush softly and try to walk quicker with Haruhi.

Once they finally made it to the Third Music Room where the Host Club was stationed Haruhi said, breathlessly, "So, why were we practically racing here?"

Caroline blushed deeper and said, "No reason…" Since she was there early, so that Haruhi could put her costume on, she got to watch people start up their skits, or practice. Caroline watched the twins practice their skits together and every time she watched Kaoru's cheeks redden she felt her own cheeks burn. Caroline then sneezed softly and felt her ears ringing, which meant someone was talking about her.

She looked over to see Hunny whispering to Mori while pointing at her, so she snuck up behind him to listen in, "She's been in here everyday, that Caroline girl has, and yet she only designates the boy she knows is a girl. Yet everyday I watch her before the customers come, and she's always goo-goo eyed over Hikaru and Kaoru... I wonder which one she likes."

She then perks up and says, "You can just ask me, you know..."

At the sound of her voice Hunny gets scared and bounces out of Mori's hands and onto the ground. He starts crying and she pulled a home made cookie out of her bag and hand it to him as she says, "Hush Hunny-sempai...please don't cry..."

He immediately stops crying and hugs her leg tightly as he mumbles between bites of cookie, "I don't care which twin you like, but I hope he cares for you, because Id like to keep you here..."

She smiles and say, "I hope so too Hunny...I hope so too."

Caroline then began thinking back on how you fell for Kaoru in the first place.....

_Caroline was sitting in language class with Kaoru when he starts whispering, __"__Growing up together, Having the same birthday, Arguing, fighting all the time. People getting us mixed up. Confusion, exhausting. Sharing everything. Making up. Inseparable like two peas in a pod Living and laughing the world up in sync __Being A Twin by Toi____Twin Poems__." _

_Caroline smiles at him softly and says, "That was beautiful and yet so sad." Kaoru looked at her confused as she added, "To be so alone, in a world of your own. Being exactly like someone else. No one knowing you for you."_

_Kaoru smiled at her and nodded as he said, "That's usually how it goes…" _

_Caroline frowned and said, "I'm sorry…"_

"_It's okay…that's our life…" Kaoru said sadly as he starts scribbling in his notebook._

_After that class was lunch period, Caroline liked to stay in the classroom with Haruhi during lunch. However, today Haruhi didn't want to stay in the classroom, so Caroline stayed by herself with one other girl. The other girl wrote a note for the twins and put it in Kaoru's desk. The girl quickly ran to lunch, so Caroline decided to check Kaoru's desk. She sighed when she opened the desk and found the note was addressed to Hikaru. Caroline shook her head and picked the note out of Kaoru's desk and put it into Hikaru's. _

_Caroline wanted to make Kaoru feel special too, so she wrote him a note, more of a poem, and put it in his desk. The poem read, 'Dear Kaoru, __I love you because you understand, dear__Every single thing I try to do__You're always there to lend a helping hand, dear__I love you most of all because you're you__No matter what the world may say about me__I know your love will always see me through__I love you for the way you never doubt me__But most of all I love you 'cause you're you__I love you because my heart is lighter__Every time I'm walking' by your side__I love you because the future's brighter__The door to happiness you open wide__No matter what the world may say about me*__I know your love will always see me through__I love you for a hundred thousand reasons__But most of all I love you 'cause you're you___

_Written by Leon Payne_

_From Anonymous.'_

_She stuffed the note into his desk and decided to watch what would happen to this girl at the end of the day. The rest of the classes went by in a blur; all Caroline could remember was that Kaoru had carried his note along with him all day. Every moment he had where he didn't have to focus on the class he would open up the note and read it again. Caroline smiled to herself, glad to give Kaoru something that made him so happy. Once school and Host Club were over that day Hikaru met up with the girl after classes. Caroline hid around the corner to watch it all take place. Caroline could tell by the way he stood that it was actually Hikaru as he said, "Hi, I found your letter in my desk." _

"_Hikaru…" The girl stated excited. The boy shook his head, so the girl questioned herself and asked, "Kaoru?"_

_Hikaru nodded and said, "But, Hikaru already has somebody that he's in love with. They go pretty well together actually."_

"_Oh…" The girl said, her eyes shifting to the floor._

"_But, I always thought you were really cute…Would you want me?" Hikaru asked, getting a little bit closer to the girl._

_The girl smiled as she nodded and said, "Yes…I'll be with you…" Caroline's jaw dropped as she said it. 'Like they were both the same, like it made no difference.' Caroline thought to herself as she shook her head, she couldn't believe the girl could be so foolish. 'They're not exactly the same, they're almost completely different. Just because they look the same doesn't make them the same!'_

_Hikaru then turned to the bushes and said, "She said she'd take you too Kaoru!" Kaoru came out of the bushes and was just shaking his head, Caroline could still see her note in his hand, so she smiled. Hikaru then took the girls note and ripped it in half as he said, "You can't be with both of us, and we aren't the same. You have to love one of us, or neither." Caroline nodded in triumph, glad that was the way they felt about it. However, she started feeling bad as the girl ran off crying._

_She felt bad until she heard Kaoru say, "I wish, just once, they knew. We would love a girl to love both of us, but as separates. I just wish a girl would love one of us and know what she was saying, to where she really did love us, as a unique being." Hikaru nodded and sighed as he wrapped his arm around his brother and they walked home together._

Snapping back to reality Caroline smiled down at Hunny and realized there were eyes staring at her. She looked up just in time to see Kaoru turn away, so she blew a kiss at him, trying to be playful. She notices him blush lightly, so she giggled, and turned back around to run straight into Haruhi. "Hello Caroline…" Haruhi said, rubbing her head lightly.

"Sorry Haruhi…" Caroline says as she offers her hand out to Haruhi. She takes it and lifts herself up, and Caroline helps to brush her off.

After Haruhi's standing up she says, "Okay, Tamaki told me to talk to you about something…" She starts walking Caroline into the dressing room.

Right as Haruhi was going to explain the situation Tamaki ran up to her and said, "My dearest princess and second daughter Caroline, I need you to do something for me..."

"Yes?" Caroline questioned lightly as Tamaki stopped, looking for words, or possibly a pause for emphasis.

Kyoya then entered and said, "It's just that, with the rise of the level of men in the school and adding the probability of lesbians coming into the school..."

_  
_Tamaki then dramatically fell to his knees and said, "And now the Lobelia school will come here for you instead of Haruhi!" Fake tears sprang like spring water to his eyes.

Kyoya scoffed at his partners antics and said, "Yes, like I was saying, your becoming a hostess will bring up our prices ten-fold." Caroline nods and he adds, "And for your services, not only will you get any favor you ask for, but you will also start paying off Haruhi's bill..."

Caroline then asked, "So, what is my character?"

As soon as the words came out of her mouth she heard a whirring sound from a large motor and Renge came, laughing, out of a hole in the ground. Renge finished laughing and said, "Obviously, Caroline is fit for the innocent school girl. Can you wear a school girl outfit at all times?"

Caroline nodded and smiled as she paid for the Catholic school girl uniform that Renge passes her. She goes in to change as Kyoya says, "You should have customers as of today, because we already told our class 2-A and hung posters up to let people know we were hiring a hostess."

After she finished putting on the outfit she came out of the dressing room and she asked, "How do I look?" Kyoya's glasses fogged over, and he and Tamaki both got a nose bleed.

Haruhi then leaned in and said, "That means you look awesome!"

Caroline smiled and then realized what Kyoya said before she got out, so she asked, "How'd you know I'd say yes?"

Kyoya smiled devilishly and looked over at the twins as he said, "We just knew..."

Caroline blushed deeply and then decided to ask the rest of the group, "What do you guys think?"

Hunny squealed and jumped off Mori's shoulders to hug her and said, "You look Kawaii Caroline!" Mori then nodded in agreement. The twins both bit their lips and each got a bit of a nose bleed, so she blushed.

Caroline walked over to the twins and looked at Kaoru as she asked innocently, "What do you think? Should I unbutton it a little or leave it buttoned to the top."

Kaoru blushed deeply as he tried to stutter out an answer, but Hikaru butt  
in before him and said, "Unbuttoned...It looks sexier and gives guys the idea that they can have fun with you... Buttoned up looks too innocent and guys wont know what to do with you." Kaoru jabs his brother in the side and smiles sheepishly at her, but she nods, already blushing slightly, and begins to  
unbutton her shirt.

Kaoru reached out and touched her hand as he blushed deeper due to the contact of skin, and said, "Y-you d-don't h-have to...you looked fine."

Caroline smiled brightly as she took his hand in hers and said, "Thank you Kaoru, but Hikaru is right, my character does need a little more sass or my customers won't know what to do with me." Kaoru and Hikaru both stood there shocked and after a few seconds you realized why, _I told them apart, costumes on and all. They didn't know I could... I wonder if telling them was a bad idea._

Before you had time to think about it anymore Tamaki called the group over to welcome the customers. Caroline stands on the right side of Kyoya as she welcomed the customers. She had a big smile on her face and a light innocent blush across her cheeks. The men coming in automatically got nosebleeds and began drooling as they walked over to her. She saw Kaoru glaring daggers at them, and when he saw her looking he blushed and started up a skit with Hikaru. Caroline smiled angelically at her customers and slowly glided over to her table. The men gathered around her, gawking at her chest, as she asked in a silky seductive voice, "What can I do to please you gentlemen? Would food please you?"

The men squealed like little children that were just told they could go to the toy store; one of them even fainted in reply. Kaoru was hardly focusing on his brother as his nose bled slightly from watching her at work, even when his brother wiped his nose Kaoru wouldn't pay attention. Suddenly Kaoru was ripped from his daydream with his brother sobbing. "Hikaru, what's wrong my dearest brother?" Kaoru questioned, pulling Hikaru's face down to his.

Hikaru turned away and whispered, "I don't want to lose your love..." and added even quieter so the girls couldn't hear, "too".

Kaoru pulled his brother into his arms and said, "You'll never lose my love! Ai shiteru!"

Caroline reddened hearing Kaoru scream I love you in Japanese to his brother. She then noticed one of the boys got up enough courage to ask her questions about herself. "My name can be whatever you want it to be. I love very slow music so when I dance with another person our bodies are close and intertwined together." She said sensually moving her hands in a dancing manner. The boys' noses bleed again as she winked and blew a kiss to Kaoru. He blushes deeply and winks back at her, which makes her blush.

Another boy asks you, "Why are you a host?"

Caroline smiled brightly and say sweetly, "I just love pleasing people...seeing smiles on peoples faces pleases me..." she then added seductively, "Id do ANYTHING for a smile..." letting the boys' take it the way they want, and with the nose bleeds going around she knew she did a good job. Kaoru looked over deeply blushing and then smiled; he must have heard what she just said. She giggled lightly and then said, "And because I have so many friends here with me..."

"What kind of guy do you like?" one of the younger boys asked.

Caroline smiled softly as she say, "Well that is a hard one..." She looked over to see if Kaoru was listening as she finished, "I love a guy who puts family above everything, a guy who truly cares for people's personality because EVERYONE IS DIFFERENT, and I love any guy who believes in true love from the first time you talk to some one." She then blushed and said, "I would love any guy like that."

The guys around her begin screaming, "I'm the one! I believe in love!" There were a whole bunch of conjoined answers in that way. She sits through a few more questions and a bunch of nose bleeds until the end of their time with the customers.

Once every one is gone and the club is dressed in their own clothes Hikaru came over to Caroline and said, "The person you were talking about in there...the one you described as a man you would love...were you talking about Kaoru?" Her face went five shades of red and she couldn't breathe as  
she nodded.

Hikaru nodded and said, "Yeah, I thought you liked him." He then paused for a moment before he said, "I don't think it'd work out between you two. I don't think you know him as well as you think you do."

Hikaru was so calm about it that Caroline looked back at Kaoru in tears as she said, "Well, I wouldn't expect anything from him if he didn't want to give it. I love him…as an individual. I love him for him."

"YOU!" Hikaru screeched and Caroline's eyes widened as she turned to look at him.

"What?" Caroline asked quietly.

"You're the one who gave him the poem. The one that said I love you for you." Hikaru stated as he looked Caroline up and down.

Caroline nodded and said, "But, please don't tell him…"

"Why not?" Hikaru question.

Just at that moment Kaoru came in and said, "Don't tell who what?"

Caroline looked pleadingly over at Hikaru, but he smirked as he said, "Caroline wrote the poem that you keep in your pocket all the time."

Kaoru looked over at her to see if Hikaru was telling the truth, and Caroline nodded as she said, "I wrote it to you, though I didn't write it myself it was written by…"

"Leon Payne…" Kaoru and Caroline say at the same time and Caroline blushed at the fact he knew the writer.

Hikaru ran his hand through his hair and said, "Well, hmm...looks like we'll need to play the game with her huh Kaoru?" Kaoru nodded and smiled at his brother as they grabbed their green caps and came back to Caroline.

"The which one is Kaoru game!" They said in unison.

"Isn't it usually the 'which one is Hikaru game?'" Caroline asked quietly.

"Yes, but you want Kaoru, so you need to be able to pick him out." Hikaru stated blatantly, his voice flat and emotionless. Caroline nodded, so they continued with the game. They put the hats on and moved back and forth, and made her close her eyes, to see if she'd still be able to tell. "So, which one is which?" Hikaru said.

Caroline smiled and said, "Well, you just made it too easy. Hikaru is the one who just spoke, Kaoru is the one standing next to, and also slightly behind Hikaru. Kaoru is more shy to talk and will only make a fool of himself if Hikaru puts him up to it. Kaoru won't put himself out there unless someone deliberately pulls him out of his shell…" Both of their mouths hung open and they stared at one another. Kaoru smiled softly and nodded to Caroline in respect. Caroline then said, "So…"

This is where Hikaru cut her off and says, "You can be with him if you like,  
but I'll be there with him..."

She smiles and says, "That's fine with me, as long as you won't mind some  
PDA because I can't promise I'll keep my hands off him..."

Hikaru stood up by himself and said, "That's mutual between both of us for  
you babe, so no problems here..."

Hikaru then pulled Kaoru up to his side and said, "Kaoru, you me and Caroline  
are going out Friday at 8. No if ands or buts from either of you." He then winks at her as they both blush deeply.

"Friday night it is, moi adore…" Caroline said as she quickly rushed out of the room. She blushed deeply as she remembered Kaoru and Hikaru both knew French.

That day after school Caroline was walking through her apartment when she found her digital camera shoved under her bed. She sighed and pulled it out to look at the pictures. When she did the first picture on there was her sitting between the twins with a big pout on her face, because they had ice cream and she didn't. She then looked at the next picture where she was pouting even more because the twins had shoved their ice creams into her face. The next picture she was laughing and the twins were licking the ice cream off of her face. There were plenty of pictures like that in her camera, with her and the twins, because they were always together. She'd never really considered the fact that she would like one of them, until that day when she wrote the poem for Kaoru.

Caroline lay down in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, as she thought about the twins. Each of them had their own quirks, and she loved them both, in their own way. She didn't want to have to separate the two of them. Caroline sighed as she got out of bed and took a shower, before she went to bed for the night. As she was trying to fall asleep she went through the pictures of her and the twins again.

As Caroline looked at the pictures of her and the twins she began to fall into a deep REM sleep. She dreamt of the twins that night. Her dream was a bit scattered, but she could definitely tell she was dreaming of the twins. They were fighting over her, but at the same time, they were still close to one another. When she got up the next morning she began wondering what her dream was trying to say to her. Caroline yawned and sat up to look at the picture on her camera. It was the one of the three of them sitting at the park together, one of the boys on each side of her smiling brightly with their arms over her shoulders. She blushed as she thought back to that day.

"_Come on Kaoru…let's play on the jungle gym…" Hikaru said, pushing Kaoru softly._

_Kaoru sighed and said, "But Hikaru we have ladies to entertain here!" Hikaru had wrapped his arm around Kaoru's shoulder and slyly pointed over to Caroline. Kaoru blushed, and that's when Caroline noticed that Hikaru had pointed at her. Caroline smiled seductively and patted the seats next to her for the boys to join. Kaoru then said quietly, but loud enough to where she could hear, "I'm going to sit with Caroline instead." _

_She watched Hikaru huff and walk over with Kaoru to sit on the other side of her at Haruhi's table. Hikaru wrapped his arm around her and Kaoru did the same as Hikaru said, "Isn't this whether beautiful…" _

_Kaoru then muttered, "But not as beautiful as you…" _

_Caroline blushed deeply and said softly, "Um…thank you…"_

_Hikaru then squealed, "Oh, Caroline, do you have your camera on you?" Caroline nodded, not fully able to say words with them both being so close to her. Hikaru then said, "Awesome…we have to capture this moment…the first time we made Caroline blush…" At this point Caroline was bright red as she pulled her camera out of her purse and handed it to Haruhi._

"_Okay guys, smile!" Haruhi says as she puts the camera up to her face. After a few seconds they all smile at the camera, the guys on each side of her with their arms around her back._

She smiled and shook her head as she stood up and walked to her closet. She put on her catholic school girl uniform, and started walking to school. The entire way up to school she had men whistling at her, fainting, or even worse to her, getting nose bleeds. She smiled seductively and batted her eyelashes at them as she walked into the school for that day. She sighed the second she got to her first class and took her usual seat between Haruhi and Kaoru. Kaoru smiled at her and said, "It's good to see you Caroline…" Caroline turned to see Kaoru's beautiful golden hues just inches from her face. Her breath caught and she could barely think as he asked, "Do you have the notes for class today I can't find mine."

Caroline nodded quickly as she said, "Yes they're in my bag…" She pulled up her bag and pulled out her notebook. She handed the notebook to him, but then quickly snatched it back again as she said, "Hang on a second…I want to make sure I didn't leave any doodles in there…" At that Hikaru reached across the desks and snatched the notebook from her right before she was able to get all her sketches out.

Hikaru laughed out loud and said, "Kaoru, get a look at this!" Now Caroline was blushing a deep red, because she knew which picture Hikaru had found. One of the days when Kaoru had fallen asleep in class Caroline decided to try and draw him. She did a really good job, at least that's what everyone had told her, but still she didn't want him seeing that. Kaoru walked over to his brother's desk and looked into the notebook to see the sketch. A big grin grew across his face, and a blush fell across his cheeks as he stared at the pictures. He then took it back from Hikaru and handed it back to Caroline.

When Kaoru sat down next to Caroline again he whispered, "It was really nice…"

Caroline was still flustered, so all she could get out was, "Thanks…here's the notes back."

Kaoru smiled and said, "Thank you…" He then took the notes and began copying them into his book before returning her notebook back to her. When he returned it back, she noticed the sketch was missing.

Caroline pouted and asked, "Kaoru…did you take…the um, picture of you I had in here?" With every word that came out Caroline felt more and more flustered about asking for it back.

Kaoru then said, "Yes…I took it, I'm sorry…it was just a really nice picture and a really nice gesture…to know you care about me that much…to have such a good drawing made…it's really special, like your note to me…"

Caroline blushed deeply and said, "Okay, fine…you can keep it."

The day went by in the blink of an eye. Every class she sat next to Kaoru and he would make her feel more and more uncomfortable, but at the same time so happy. Hikaru wasn't helping in much of it either as he would flirt right along with his brother. Today Haruhi left for Host Club early, so Hikaru and Kaoru walked with Caroline. They were each standing on each side of her, holding both of her arms, as they pulled her to Host Club.

Once they got to Host Club Kyoya smiled and said, "Ah, it looks like we may have a new twincest fan in our newest Hostess…is this true Caroline?"

Caroline blushed and was about to speak up when Tamaki said, "Of course not Kyoya! Our precious Caroline would never be seen with those shady twins…they are all bad for her…" Tamaki then turned to Caroline who was actually being drug in by said _shady twins_ and he said, "Right Caroline…you don't like them…right?"

"Well, actually, Caroline is going on a date with me and Kaoru on Friday…" Hikaru stated as he stood tall against Tamaki. Tamaki pouted and ran off to his emo mushroom corner. Caroline sighed as she thought to herself _This is going to be a long week!_

Every day that week went exactly the same. Kaoru was making her notice that he liked her, but at the same time trying to stay as a distant friend, which only made her uncomfortable. Hikaru was trying to push her onto Kaoru, but at the same time trying to make her keep her distance, because Kaoru belonged to him. Then in Host Club everyone was falling all over themselves to get a piece of whatever it was that she suddenly carried. She was so glad whenever Friday finally came; it was a definite blessing in disguise.

Caroline walked to school as she always did, with people staring at her the entire time. She smiled brightly when she reached Ouran and saw Kaoru and Hikaru standing on the steps waiting for her. They walked down and met her at the entrance to the school saying, "Welcome Caroline." Each of them wrapped an arm around her lower back and walked her to class. When they sat down together Kaoru sat on her right and Hikaru on her left as they said, "Happy Friday Caroline!"

Hikaru then asked, "Do you remember what tonight is?"

Caroline giggled as she nodded and said, "Date night, but up…Hikaru, where is Haruhi going to sit?"

"In my usual seat…I wanted to be closer to you today Caroline…" Hikaru said as he inched his face closer to hers. Caroline kissed his cheek, then turned and kissed Kaoru's before ruffling their bright red hair.

"You are both so cute!" Caroline says as they both turn beat red.

Today was Caroline's turn to play, and she was playing hardball. Every class she took the opportunity to find a way to make one or both of the twins blush deeply. It seemed the twins were enjoying her little game as well, because at the end of every class they would both be wearing big goofy grins and a glazed over look on their faces.

At the end of classes the twins grab Caroline around her lower back again and drag her to Host Club. Right as they walk into Host Club the twins shout, "We're going on a date with Caroline tonight!"

Kyoya smiles and says, "Congratulations on your girl of choice gentleman. I would've been proud should it have been my honor." The last sentence Kyoya directed at Caroline, which made her blush deeply.

Hikaru turned and glared at Kyoya as he says, "It's not like she'd want someone as empty and cold-hearted as you!"

"Hikaru, calm down…" Kaoru starts as he lays his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Hikaru pulled away from his brother's grasp as he said, "No, Kaoru, he wants to steal her from us…"

"Hikaru, Caroline has made her choice with the two of you, and it is not in my capability to change that." Kyoya stated as he stared Hikaru down. When he saw that Hikaru wasn't budging he sighed and said, "Will you please _stop whining_ and get ready, because club is going to start soon!" Kyoya shakes his head at the twins as he heads into the changing room.

Hikaru snarls at Kyoya, still feeling angry, as Kaoru escorted him to the changing room. Once out of the changing room Hikaru had a bright smile on his face. Caroline couldn't tell why, until Kyoya walked out and his glasses were crushed and broken. He wore the same serene face as he called his optometrist and got more glasses sent to the Host Club. Hikaru laughed as Kyoya placed the new glasses on his face, sadly not the same as his old. The glasses were actually an orangish-red and they were about a quarter inch around, so the orange was very visible. Kyoya glared at the twins, but quickly the glared deteriorated into a devilish grin. The twins looked at Kyoya and then at each other as they began mumbling about bezelnef and the powers black magic club.

Caroline laughed as she said, "That's what you get for messing with the Shadow King…" Kyoya gave off a small laugh, before returning to his work.

The twins looked back in surprise as they heard Kyoya laugh, they then turned back to Caroline and gave her a thumbs up as they say, "We didn't even know he had a sense of humor…"

"Of course he does, you just need to know the right buttons to push…" She bats her eye lashes at Kyoya, sweetly, as she said, "Isn't that right…dear…" Kyoya gave another chuckle as he nodded. They both knew how uppity that would get the twins. She looked over to see Kaoru pouting at her, so she came over and kissed him softly on the cheek as she whispered against his ear, "but Kyoya doesn't get to have me all to himself tonight, now does he?" She pulled away, a seductive smile playing on her lips and a bright blush playing on Kaoru's cheeks.

Hikaru turned to Kaoru and said, "What'd she say?" Kaoru just shook his head as he pulled his brother with him to stand in line for the Welcome. Host Club went on like it normally does. All the girls, and now boys, were leaving the Host Club as happy as they could possibly be, including the twins.

That night, Caroline was sitting in her apartment; she's already been ready since 4 o'clock, waiting for the time to be at Ouran. She was dressed casually, but still trying to show off her voluptuous curves, in a tight black spaghetti strap shirt with tight blue jeans and strappy black sandals. At around 7:30 she decided to head to school, but she was stopped by her landlord. "Hello, sir, how can I help you?" She asked politely.

He sighed solemnly and said, "Caroline, I'm very sorry, but I had to sell the apartments to the airport so they can make a new airport in the center of town. You have until tomorrow night to get your stuff packed up and find a place to live."

Caroline sighed and ran her hand through her hair as she said, "Alright, I'll-I'll find some place." The land lord smiled and walked away from her, unfazed by her predicament. She sighs and quickly checks her watch only to see its 7:40, "Crap twenty minutes." She whined running to the school.

In less than 10 minutes she was sitting outside Ouran huffing and puffing. After a few seconds of regrouping Hikaru ran out and said, "Caroline, good, your here! _Please_ get Kaoru out of the dressing room!"

Caroline cocks an eyebrow and asks, "Why is he in the dressing room?"

Hikaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he said, "He's been in there since school ended! He says you'll hate the way he looks, God I swear I'm going to stab him!"

Caroline smiles brightly and says, "Alright, I'll take care of it..." She smiles and slowly walks in to the changing room.

Kaoru stepped out of one of the rooms and said, "Hikaru, I know she's going to hate it, but I've run out of ideas... What do y-" he stopped himself as he turned around and saw Caroline. He smiles, dressed in a tight white button up and black slacks, the shirt was fully unbuttoned and said, "So, um...what do you think?"

She blushed deeply and bit her bottom lip as she says, "Um, wow is the only thing I can think of... Will the shirt stay open?" She blushed deeper as she asked, but she thought it was a fair question.

He blushed deeply, looking down and seeing his shirt opened, and said, "Well, Hikaru would have noticed and fixed that, but if you like it, sure..."

Hikaru steps in and says, "What about me? Oh-ho looks like you guys were having fun..." It was then that Caroline noticed both of the, were beat red, breathing heavy, and with Kaoru's shirt practically off, it didn't look good. She blushed deeply as Hikaru said, "I told you to get him out of here, not out of his clothes!"

Kaoru then jabbed his brother in the stomach and said, "Leave her be, and tell us where we're going already!"

Hikaru smirked devilishly as he said, "Back home, for movies and pure romance...I even have cook preparing a romantic meal for the three of us..."

Hikaru then says, "So, now that you've come to our house when do we go to yours?"

Caroline bites her lip and says, "Well, you see, my apartment is...um...getting sold to the airport...I have until tomorrow night to get out..."

Hikaru then stopped in his tracks and said, "So wait, you have no place to stay?! Screw my ideas...your moving in with us! We'll spend the night packing up."

Kaoru's eyes widen and his cheeks flush as he says, "Whoa, what?!"

She bites her lip and says, "Are you okay with it?" Both twins nod and you smile brightly and say, "On to my apartment!" They walked very slowly towards her apartment, Hikaru pushing Caroline in to Kaoru every once in a while as they walked, because Caroline had to be in the middle between the two of them.

Once they finally got to her apartment Hikaru called their limo driver and said, "Alright…you need to get over here pretty quickly, in the moving van, we are moving our friend into our house." There was a pause and then Hikaru said, "Yes, it's a girl…yes…you'll find out when you get here…" They started walking into her apartment and the boys eyes opened wide at the mess along the floor.

Caroline blushed a hundred shades of red and started picking up her clothes as she said, "I'm really sorry about the mess…I thought I had cleaned this up…I…" She couldn't think of anything that would be able to describe how mortified she was at this moment. She finally put all her clothes back in her drawer and said, "So…this is my place right now…"

"It's so small…" Hikaru says as he walks in at Kaoru's side.

Kaoru shakes his head at his brother as he says, "It's a nice size for you Caroline…"

"Suck up…" Hikaru whispered to his brother.

"Can you two stop fighting and help me pack please?" Caroline asked as she started throwing things in a giant duffle bag.

Just as she asks that Hikaru picks up a pair of her skimpier underwear and says, "Are you sure we should help with this?" Kaoru is blushing profusely at what Hikaru has just picked up, and then looks over at Caroline as he mouths the word 'sorry'.

Caroline snatched the underwear out of Hikaru's hand and said, "Well, if you can't be grown up about it, no…you shouldn't help…" She then turned back to her bag as Hikaru came up on one side of her.

Hikaru placed one arm around her back as he leaned his face into her face and said softly, "I can be very grown up in certain situations."

Kaoru then came up on her other side, mimicking his brother's actions as he added seductively, "We can be very grown up in the right conditions." At that moment they both leaned in and kissed her cheek. Caroline blushes a deep crimson and smiles softly up at them.

Hikaru nods and says, "This toy will be much more fun than Haruhi!"

Caroline then turns to Kaoru and says, "Oh, so you do this with Haruhi too, so I'm not special." Her features begin to turn down as tears spring to the corners of her eyes.

Kaoru then turned to Hikaru and said, "I never considered Haruhi our toy, and I don't think that way about Caroline."

Hikaru pushed Kaoru and said, "You're the one who said you wanted to _play with Caroline_."

Kaoru pushed Hikaru back and said, "I didn't mean with you!" As he said this Hikaru stumbled backwards and hit his head on the corner of Caroline's bedside table. The instant Hikaru hit his head Kaoru fell to his side and said, "Hikaru, are you okay?"

Hikaru had tears streaming down his face as he looked up at his brother and said quietly, so only Kaoru could hear, "Is this how you felt about me and Haruhi?" Kaoru sighed and nodded as he touches Hikaru's forehead. Hikaru cringes and says, louder this time, "Caroline can you get me some bandages for my head?"

Caroline nodded as she said, "Absolutely Hikaru, stay right there, I will be back as soon as I can."

While Caroline was gone Hikaru questioned Kaoru, "So, do you have feelings for Caroline?"

Kaoru shrugged as he said, "I do, but I still don't know if she loves me, or us."

Hikaru pushed his brothers chest as he says, "So what if she does love us both…if she can love us for being our own person…if she can recognize me from you…shouldn't that be enough?" Hikaru then pushes himself up and sits up on Caroline's bed.

Kaoru sighs and looks around, wondering what he should do. He knows he cares about Caroline, but would he really be willing to give up Hikaru to be with Caroline? Would she even ask him to do that? Kaoru didn't know what Caroline would want from him; all he knew was that the world his brother and he had created was breaking apart at the seams. More and more people were entering into their world. Now it wasn't just Haruhi, now it was Caroline. The fairy tale he saw once before, with Haruhi and Hikaru, it was growing, it was a bigger family now, more friends than ever before. Could he and Hikaru handle it?

Kaoru's eyes closed as he envisioned himself with Caroline, hand in hand, walking down the isle, Hikaru standing on the sidelines, crying. Kaoru shook his head; he wasn't going to let that be his brother. If Caroline loved him, she would love Hikaru too. Just as he was about to say something to Hikaru Caroline walked into the room with bandages. She didn't say a word to Kaoru as she walked past him over to Hikaru and started working on Hikaru's bandages. Kaoru stared at her with a goofy smile on his face, both happy and fascinated, as Caroline helped Hikaru. She then smiled at him and said, "Does that feel better?" Her face inches from him as she asked it; they were getting so close even Kaoru was getting uncomfortable.

Hikaru blushed as he leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips. Caroline pulled back and blushed deeply as Hikaru said, "Now I do." Hikaru pulled back and laughed, his laugh sounded less funny and more nervous.

Kaoru looked from Hikaru to Caroline, his eyes filling up with a light line of tears as he finds the words to say, "Why would you do that to her?"

"What's wrong Kaoru? Can't stand a little competition for your woman?" Hikaru asks, his devilish smirk growing wider.

Kaoru then pulls back into a pout, like he did in their skits, as he said, "No, I just was wondering why you wouldn't do that to me."

Caroline's jaw drops and she starts cracking up as she says, "Looks like your plan backfired Hikaru."

Hikaru looked to Caroline and said, "What do you mean?"

"You wanted Kaoru to realize how much he felt for me, but now he's just closer to you…" She said as she begins wiping the laughing tears from her eyes.

Kaoru pouted and said, "Hikaru wouldn't do that to me…right, Hikaru?"

Hikaru ran his hand through his soft flaming red hair as he says, "Well Kaoru, you get so clingy to me; sometimes I need to influence you that you are in love with a girl. However, it's not like I didn't enjoy the kiss Cherie'…" Hikaru's eyes were barely open as he smirked over at Caroline, who blushed deeply. Kaoru pushed his brother's shoulder and went to Caroline's side.

"Hikaru, let's stop playing around and get back ho…oh what's this!" Kaoru said as his sentence died off when he finds one of Caroline's sketch books.

Caroline blushes deeply as she says, "It's my sketch book. You guys will probably find a lot of pictures of yourselves in there. So, you two enjoy that and try to get along, while I finish packing up my stuff."


	2. Sleeping Together and The Host Club

A few hours later Caroline was finished packing up her stuff. They walk outside to see the truck opened up and waiting for them. When the driver saw them walk outside he got out of the car and bowed to them. The twins then started to say, "Gregory, this is our friend…" But before they could finish the sentence Caroline had already taken off towards Gregory and wrapped her arms around him.

The twins stood there, mouths gaping, until Caroline turned around and said, "Gregory used to be my parents driver, until they passed away. We were good friends, when he used to work for us I mean."

Caroline was smiling brightly and holding Gregory's hand as he said, "Oh, Miss Caroline, I have missed you greatly. I and Miss Armudore were hired by the twins' parents shortly after yours passed. Angelique is a cook here, instead of a bedside nurse."

"That's GREAT!" Caroline shouted as she ran over and wrapped her arms around the twins. She kissed each of them on the cheek as she said, "I will love living with you guys!" Both the twins high-fived as she asked, "Where am I staying?"

Hikaru gave a devilish grin to Kaoru, who repeated it to Caroline as they say, "You'll see!" Gregory smiled and shakes his head as he helps Caroline load her stuff into the truck. Once all loaded up Caroline gets in and sits in the back, on her bed, between Kaoru and Hikaru. Caroline blushed deeply as the boys put their arms around her and stay silent the whole trip to their house, like they are waiting to burst the second she steps through their door.

Once they finally reached the house Hikaru and Kaoru started unpacking all of her stuff. She smiled softly and she took a seat next to Gregory in the front. Gregory and Caroline just sat in the front of the truck talking while the twins unloaded all of her stuff. She had wanted to help, but they wouldn't let her when she asked to. When the truck was finally completely cleaned out Hikaru came to the passenger side truck door, opened it, and offered his hand to help Caroline down.

Caroline smiled at him brightly as Hikaru said, "Welcome to our house." Caroline looked up at the house as he said that and noticed its beauty. It was at least four stories high with beautiful trees and flowers growing out front. The building was made of concrete and quartz stones that made the walls of the building sparkle. Caroline was almost afraid to go inside it was so pretty on the outside. Hikaru walked with her slowly walking her inside and showing her around. Then, Kaoru took her hand and said, "Hikaru said the best place for you would be the room around the corner."

Hikaru then smirked devilishly and said, "But there is room in our room as well…especially since you brought your own bed…"

Caroline smirks in response and said, "I'm alright with that…you opened your house up to me, the least I can do is sleep with you." Both of the twins blushed bright red as she added, "In your room I mean…in my own bed…not yours." She had already realized by this point that she had all the worst images running through their heads, but it was probably for the best. At the dazed expression on their faces Caroline took a step back and was wondering if they were reconsidering their offer as she said, "Unless you didn't really want me too."

Caroline hangs her head, feeling foolish for even thinking they would actually want that with her as Hikaru said, "No…please stay in our room…" He got even closer to Caroline as he said, "sleep with us Caroline." Caroline's face flushed a beat red as she tried to stare at the floor.

Kaoru then came up on her other side as he said, "Such a pretty thing shouldn't be hidden." Hikaru nodded as they both kissed her cheek softly, making her go an even brighter red.

Caroline nods softly and said, "Can you lead me there then?"

The twins dragged Caroline into their room and said in unison, "Make yourself at home."

Caroline began unpacking her bags as she asked, "So, can you guys still set up our date for tonight?" The twins looked at each other, eyes gleaming, as they nodded.

After finishing packing Caroline stepped out of the room and was swept off her feet by two rushing twin boys. They dropped her off in the middle of their huge living room and said, "Stay there! We have to finish in the kitchen, then we wanted to set up the bedroom." then Kaoru stepped closer and said, "please, Caroline, stay here..." then shuffled away as her cheeks burned bright red from the way he said her name.

The way he said her name kept repeating in her head as she tried to cool her cheeks with her clammy hands, when suddenly someone came up and practically collapsed on top of her, it was Angelique. "Ello mi love. I'm so glad your here with the boys, it's better than some people..." Caroline nods and smiles, clinging to Angelique as the twins walked in.

The boys raised their eyebrows at the scene of the both of them, so she pushed Angelique off and asked, "So, what are our plans tonight?"

Hikaru smiled devilishly and said, "Were living together now, why spoil the surprise?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "We'll be watching a couple movies, eating a romantic dinner, and after that we'll do whatever you want..."

Hikaru then jumps on the other side of Caroline as he says, "Alright, so what movie are we going to watch?"

Caroline and Kaoru both scream, "Daredevil!"

Hikaru gave them a thumbs up at their speaking in unison and turned on _Daredevil_ and then dimmed the lights for a more romantic setting. Hikaru put his hand on Caroline's thigh and Kaoru stretched, about to put his arm over her shoulders, so she snuggled into Kaoru and blushed deeply as his arm fell around her. Caroline hardly watched the movie, except for the parts she listened to Kaoru quote; mostly she was just staring at Kaoru's face glowing from the television screen. However, when the scene where Daredevil and Elektra were standing on the roof, she couldn't take it anymore, so she leaned up and tried to kiss him.

I say try, because he was so confused when she tried to kiss him that he turned his cheek to her and blushed deeply. Hikaru pushed her harder against Kaoru and said, "Try again; a real date has to end with a kiss..." Hikaru was really pushing her on Kaoru, which made her back off slightly, figuring _If its right for Hikaru then its way too much for Kaoru, wait until after dinner to try again. _

After _Daredevil and The Day After Tomorrow_ it was time for dinner, so Caroline blushed deeply as she wiped the drool off her chin and stood up waiting for the boys to lead her to the kitchen. Kaoru smiled and blushed as he took her hand and said; "Come with us princess..."

She blushed deeply and nodded as she took his hand and muttered, "Isn't that a Tamaki line?" Both boys started laughing as they took her into the eloquently decorated dining room. The table was gigantic, but they both decided to sit right next to Caroline. Both the boys put a hand on her lap and she grabbed their hands as Angelique served the food. Angelique winked at her and nodded her head side to side suggesting _which one do you like_ and Caroline shrugged, because although she liked Kaoru she was beginning to fancy Hikaru as well.

The dinner was lovely; everything was made as if planned just for her. At the end of dinner two desserts came out for each of the twins and two spoons came out with each one. Both boys gave her the cherry on top and she tied the cherry stems in knots. Both the twins were astonished when they watched how fast it happened. Caroline blushed softly and was getting bites from each of the twins.

After dinner Hikaru walked to the room and pushed Kaoru into Caroline, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and passionately, and Kaoru put his hands on the small of her back and pulled her in closer. She blushed deeply and pulled back as she said seductively, "Now what?"

Kaoru smiled and leaned into Caroline and kissed her ear as he whispered, "Whatever you want love..." He took her back to your shared room and said, "I'll be right back..." then kissed her lightly on the lips, so she laid down on the bed waiting for him, thinking _My first kiss went to Hikaru, and my second goes to Kaoru. I wonder if they know that._

Caroline smiled when she saw Kaoru come in and turn the light off as he comes over and pushes her down on the bed. "I'm glad you came back." Caroline whispered, waiting to see what he'd do next. He started by kissing her neck and slowly unbuttoning her shirt, slowly moving his hands down to her hips and rubbing her sides. Caroline bites her lip at all the sudden contact when she realizes, "Get off me Hikaru!"

The boy's eyes widened as he asked, "How did you know?"

Caroline pouted and said, "The same reason I knew Kaoru didn't want to kiss during the movie, he is slow and SWEET! He doesn't work near as fast as you…" Caroline put her head in her hands as she said, "But I can't believe he thought I'd fall for that. As of now I'm going to sleep, good night both of you!"

Caroline lies down on her bed, unmade, because she didn't want herself to feel comfortable with the pain that was running inside of her right now. It was like a burning acid that she was dying to get rid of. Her tears stung her eyes as she heard the twins whispering behind her. She heard Kaoru say, "I knew this was a stupid idea…I really like her…That's why I gave my first kiss to her…so, why do you get to do all of the stuff with her?"

"Because…I like her too, and I wanted to see how much she cared about you. She was telling the men at Host Club that she would love a man exactly like you, and the poem, I love you for you…I wanted to see she was telling the truth…And don't think you're the only one…I gave her my first kiss too" Hikaru said, his voice cracking slightly because he was crying to. Caroline felt like she was going to vomit listening to this, not because his love was sickening, but because she felt sick of herself for trying to break these loving brothers up. She wanted to turn around and apologize right then and there, but at the same time she was still angry. So, she laid there and continued to listen to them, if nothing else; maybe their bickering could put her to sleep.

"What if…what if she likes both of us?" Kaoru asked suddenly. Apparently he had noticed her change in attitude since that day. He could tell that she was falling for Hikaru as well, but in a different way. She smiled, hoping that was his reason for asking that.

Hikaru sighed as he said, "Then…then it would be perfect…the both of us with one girl, who will love us each for whom we are…love us, because of being us…"

Kaoru's voice cracked slightly as he said, "It's what we've always dreamed of…I know…so why not let Caroline be that girl?"

Caroline couldn't listen anymore, hearing the boys cry over her like that. She slowly tucked her head under her pillow and fell into a deep sleep. Her eyes moistened as she dreamt of the twins that night. She was deeply in love with both of them, hoping to make them both very happy with her. Caroline dreams of being with the two of them, as their one girlfriend. Being the one to always make them happy and make them both feel wanted. Caroline didn't know if in the end they would want that, but she knew she would always love them like that.

The next morning Caroline wakes up to two arms resting on her abdomen, so her eyes shoot open, so she can better assess the situation. Kaoru was sleeping, huddled in a tiny ball, with his head just below her chin and his arm around her lower back. Hikaru, however, was laying up straight with his arm around her shoulders. Both of them were sleeping soundly, mumbling soft sleep noises. She then noticed that both of them were wearing pajama pants, but neither of them were wearing a shirt.

Caroline tried to slowly pull herself out of their grasp, but to no avail. She just laid there and snuggled into their arms as she asked, "How did I end up in your bed last night?"

Kaoru's eyes opened slowly at the sound of her voice as Hikaru's grip tightened and they said, "You seemed so lonely there in your bed…"

Hikaru finished it saying, "We don't like sleeping alone, especially when we're upset. So, we didn't want to make you feel all alone either…"

Caroline smiled brightly at the two of them as she said, "Well, I promise to never let either of you feel lonely either. If your brother isn't at your side you will find me there." She then added, "But as of right now, you are both here for one another, so I'm going to get us food."

As Caroline walks out of the room Kaoru's eyes shift sideways to Hikaru, to see him watching Caroline leave. Kaoru rolled over and grabbed Hikaru's hand as he asked, "Well?"

No other words needed to be stated, Hikaru knew what he was asking as he said, "After Haruhi, I just don't know…" Hikaru sits up and stretches as he runs his hand through his soft red hair. Kaoru slowly sits up at his side and places his hand again on top of Hikaru's.

"Haruhi knew us and how we act, but she never really cared for us in that way. You heard Caroline talking in her sleep last night; she wants to be with both of us. Whether it is individually, or together, she loves BOTH OF US. Maybe she really will be our happy ending…" Kaoru said, the last part speaking again of the fairytale. However, you can't live in a fairytale forever; every fairytale has to have its happy ending. Kaoru was now assuming Caroline would be their happy ending.

Hikaru then turned to Kaoru with an irritated look on his face as he said, "What are you talking about?"

Kaoru waved his hands in front of his face and said, "Oh, never mind me." Hikaru smiled and shook his head at his brother as he walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Kaoru followed slowly behind him, because they have bathed together since they were children. There was nothing sexual about it; they were just used to doing it when they were younger and as they grew up nothing changed between them, so they still assume it is alright.

While in the shower Hikaru asked, "So, what do you think of Caroline?"

"I…I like her a lot…but…" Kaoru started as he rubbed soap into his and his brother's hair.

Hikaru stopped him with, "But what? But she's so perfectly compatible to you, that you have to make a complaint. She is everything _you've _ever wanted in a girl; because she's everything _I've_ ever wanted in a girl. What's to but about?" Kaoru sighed as he rinsed out his hair and thought _But I don't want to leave you alone. I don't want her to be a reason we separate, because you couldn't handle it._ Hikaru smiled almost as if he knew what Kaoru was thinking, as he said, "Come on, let's dry off and get downstairs to see Caroline."

Caroline was waiting downstairs with a table full of breakfast that Angelique and she just made. Caroline had already gotten dressed while Kaoru and Hikaru took their shower together. Caroline was dressed in a tight black tank top and tight blue jeans. Hikaru already had a smirk playing on his lips, but now the smirk widened into a full fledged smile. Kaoru walked in and immediately started insanely blushing, because of how good Caroline looked in her out of school clothes. Hikaru took notice and smirked again as he walked up and wrapped his arms around Caroline saying, "Thank you Caroline. You and your food look good enough to eat." As he said that his arms went to rest further down her back, coming close to the edge of her pants.

Caroline blushed deeply as she said, "Thank you Hikaru." She then kissed his cheek and pulled away as she walked over to Kaoru asked, "Did I really do good Kaoru?" Kaoru smiled and nodded, the only way to answer her and not look like a fool. They slowly take their usual seats at the dining table as Caroline says, "I have to tell you guys…In truth, the reason I've been so perky today and have been so nice is because I had a dream about you two. It was…"

Before she could finish her story one of the maids popped in and said, "Um…Masters, there are five fairly disgruntled boys waiting in the foyer."

"Ugh tell them to go home!" Hikaru grumbled as Caroline pouts softly behind him.

"Never mind him, Darla, please let the boys in. I'm sure our guest would appreciate that." Kaoru said as he put his arm around the once pouting Caroline. Both Caroline and Hikaru turned around astonished at Kaoru's actions. He has never stood up to Hikaru's words like this before. Caroline bit her lip as she turned to look at him, praying she wasn't changing the boys or separating them to much.

Caroline blushed as she decided to reward him for what he did, so she leans in and kisses his lips softly as she said, "Thank you…" Kaoru sat there blushing deeply as he stared at her when she pulled away.

Before Kaoru could ask anything Tamaki slammed into the kitchen and raised his hand in dismay to his face as he said, "Oh no! We are too late! They've already started dressing her scantily and infecting her mind with words of love!"

Caroline and both of the twins were glaring angrily at Tamaki as Haruhi pushed her way through the door and said, "Hey, Caroline, I saw them tearing down your apartment today. Why didn't you tell me? I would've let you stay with me again, like we did when we were younger."

Tamaki was nodding his head at the suggestion and looked back at Caroline as she smiled sullenly and said, "Well, actually, my landlord just told me last night before my date with the twins. Only twenty minutes before hand." Caroline shook her head as she finished, "So, when we started the date I let the twins know. Instead of taking me out, they came home with me and helped me pack. I moved right in with them." At that Caroline smiled at the twins and they nodded slightly.

Tamaki's face dead panned as he ran up to Caroline's side and said, "No Caroline, this can't be true! Tell Daddy it isn't true!" At this sentence he grabbed Caroline's hand and said, "Such a lovely princess as you can NOT be living with these shady twins!"

Caroline pulled her hand out of Tamaki's as she said, "It is very true…Daddy…and I love every moment I'm with these wonderfully shady twins." Her eyes were slightly hooded as she tried to play a sassier girl. She then turned to Hikaru and winked slightly to get him in on her charade.

Hikaru smiled devilishly as he said, "Yeah, Caroline even slept with us last night. Didn't you sweetheart?"

Caroline blushed deeply as Hikaru's arm wrapped around her shoulder, taking on Kaoru's roll she said, "Hikaru, I told you not to tell them that…"

Kaoru smirked, finally realizing what's going on, he came into the skit as well saying, "We were gentle with you though, weren't we Caroline?" Caroline blushed even deeper as she nodded, her eyes sparkling with innocence as she turned to look into his and he smiled devilishly. Tamaki's mouth is wide open and his hands were twitching in front of his face as Hikaru kicked him in the face, sending him to the side. Tamaki ran off to his emo corner, pouting and growing mushrooms.

Kyoya then came forward and said, "Well, with an unavailable hostess and unavailable twins, the occupancy of the Host Club will drop dramatically. And being Haruhi's fault that Caroline is here in the first place, the debt we get from this will fall onto Haruhi's shoulders."

Haruhi hung her head and grumbled as Caroline pulled herself from her skit with the twins and said, "Whoa, wait, this isn't Haruhi's fault! Plus, we will still be in the Host Club…right guys?" She looked from Kaoru to Hikaru pleadingly as they both nodded, so she sighed as she continued, "So, there is no reason to drop anything onto Haruhi." Caroline nodded triumphantly as Haruhi sighed. Haruhi knew Kyoya wasn't just going to let go where money was involved.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose and they glared to hide his eyes as he said, "But if any one should find out you are dating, or any rumors should get around, the clientele will lose interest." Kyoya then paused and came closer to Caroline as he asked, "Who wants to come to the Host Club and pretend to be with someone who cares about them, if they can tell that the person they are with doesn't really see them that way?"

This is where Tamaki jumped up and said, "Ah YES!" Tamaki points his finger in the twins' faces as he says, "Hosts are not allowed to date, because the women will lose interest in a man she doesn't believe has his full attention on her."

Hikaru then butt in and said, "But our attention is usually on each other. Our women would hardly notice if our attention isn't on them, especially if we treat Caroline like we used to treat Haruhi at school. We always have home to play around with her…isn't that right Kaoru?" Kaoru bit his lip softly and barely noticeably to anyone but Hikaru and Caroline, as he nodded softly.

Caroline blushed deeply and said, "Um…yes…and my customers are all men, so they wouldn't notice. Plus, if they did they wouldn't care, as long as I'm there for them."

Tamaki's confidence fell once again as they outsmarted him, and he banished himself into his emo mushroom corner. Kyoya rolled his eyes as he wrote something into his big black note book and said, "Alright, well…if you can pull it off you are welcome to it." He then looked at him as his glasses shined for a second as he added, "But, if you can't, it'll all come down on poor, sweet Haruhi." Kyoya laughed as he put his arm over Haruhi's shoulders.

"Stupid shadow king…" Haruhi mumbled as she slowly inched her way out of his arms and Caroline giggled.

At this point Hunny and Mori had made their way into the kitchen, and Hunny jumps off of Mori's shoulders. Hunny walks forward slowly and pulled on Hikaru's sleeve as he looked up at him innocently. Hikaru slowly leaned down to Hunny's level as Hunny put his hand up to Hikaru's ear and whispered into it. While Hunny whispered to Hikaru his face was hidden behind Hikaru's face, and Hikaru turned pale white. Hunny pulled back with a solemn look on his face as he glared up at Hikaru.

Hunny then turns sternly back to Mori and climbs up on his shoulders as he turns his cute self back on and said, "Take care of my Carrie-chan, okay?" His voice and tone were so sweet, but Caroline could read between the lines at the underlying threat for the twins. Hikaru nodded profusely and Kaoru slowly followed time. Mori smirked and came forward as he patted Caroline's head. Hunny then added, "Should they ever cause you any trouble, come to us okay?"

At this Mori nodded and said, "Yeah, we don't want them hurting you." The look in Mori's eyes told Caroline that he really cared for her, just like he did for Hunny. Mori saw Caroline as his younger sister and would break those twins should they ever hurt her. Caroline smiled and nodded as Honey gave her thumbs up.

Caroline then said, "Oh, do you guys want to join us for breakfast? I just made it myself!"

Tamaki's eyes sparkled as he looked from Haruhi back to Caroline and said, "Oh, the sweetness of a handmade breakfast from a beautiful woman. Haruhi, you could learn to be more lady-like from Princess Caroline."

Haruhi turned and glared at Tamaki as she said, "Don't put me into your delusions Tamaki…" She then turned to Caroline and said, "We'd love to stay for food, right guys?" Haruhi turned to the rest of the Host Club and they nodded as they took their seats around the table. Caroline was in her usually seat between Hikaru and Kaoru, Haruhi was on the other side of Hikaru, Tamaki was next to Haruhi, Kyoya was next to Tamaki, Mori sat next to Kyoya, and Hunny sat next to Mori and Kaoru. Kaoru smiled down at Hunny, who was now glaring up at Kaoru. _That little boy can be scary when he wants to be_, Kaoru thought to himself as he turned back to smile softly at Caroline.

Angelique now came in with platters of eggs, bacon, and French Toast. Angelique set those down and said, "Is zere anyfing else I can get ye?"

Kaoru smiled brightly and said as politely as possible, "Angelique, can you please bring us some orange juice? I would really appreciate it." Angelique smirked devilishly and turned to Caroline as she nodded. Thanks to Caroline the boys were treating their staff better, because they never know who Caroline might be friends with.

After only a few seconds Angelique came back with the orange juice and set it down on the table with another platter of sausages. Caroline smiled up at Angelique and said, "Thank you sweetheart…"

Angelique nodded and then Kyoya asked, "Why are you being so polite to the help? That is her _job_, isn't it?"

Angelique and Caroline both glared at Kyoya as Hikaru said, "We are nice to them because they do a good job. Wouldn't you appreciate it if someone came up to you and said thank you for being host club vice president. Yes, it's your job, but if someone was to appreciate you for it, wouldn't that feel good?" Kyoya sighed as he realized if he answered against Hikaru it would start a fight between them again, so Kyoya just shrugged and let it go. Hikaru nods in response and then turns back to smile brightly at Caroline.

Haruhi then smiled at Hikaru and said, "That was very nice of you Hikaru, to stand up for your help like that. Your cook seems like a very nice person too. Thank you, for being a good person." Hikaru blushed as Haruhi said something, and then turned to Kaoru and Caroline, his eyes begging Kaoru to leave with him. Kaoru nods and they head into another room while Caroline stays back and tells everyone of the story where her and Angelique met at her parents house.

Kaoru then grabbed his brother's hand in the bathroom and asked, "What's wrong Hikaru?"

"My heart hurts…I still feel something for Haruhi, so for her to talk to me like that, is amazing. But…" Hikaru paused as he turned and hugged his brother as he finished, "But, I really like Caroline too. I think it would be great if we were both to be with a great girl like her. She'd be able to handle us…" He then pulled from the hug and looked at this brother as he added, "Right?"

Kaoru nodded and said, "Yes, of course she will. She was able to handle the craziness you were dishing out at her house, wasn't she. Plus, she was able to tell us apart. AND she has officially kissed both of us, AND kept us from getting angry at each other…"

Hikaru smiled and said, "Yeah, you're right…plus, Haruhi is already going with Tono, right?"

Kaoru nodded and said, "Probably, now let's get out there before anyone expects anything of us. Or before anyone decides to hit on Caroline and take her away from us…"

As they walked out they saw Kyoya with his arm around Caroline pointing to his big black notebook. Kaoru's throat began to feel sore as if he was going to cry as he walked up with a pissed off Hikaru. Kaoru tapped Kyoya's shoulder and said, "I'm pretty sure you're in my seat…"

Kaoru was trying to hold himself together, unlike Hikaru, who said, "Damn right it is, move your pansy ass before I make you move!" Kaoru put his hand on his brother's shoulder, and as Hikaru looked up to Kaoru he sighed to see the light tears brimming in his eyes. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother as Kyoya stands up and moves the next seat over.

"Sorry to take your place Kaoru, I was simply showing Caroline how our rate sky-rocketed since she became a hostess. It would be depressing should anyone find out about your dating." Kyoya said, a large smirk playing on his lips as he stared at the twins. Kaoru didn't say a word for fear of his voice breaking as he took a seat between Kyoya and Caroline. Hikaru took his seat as well, not saying a word so that he didn't give his brother away, between Haruhi and Caroline.

Caroline placed her hands on both the twins' laps as she said, quietly so only they could hear it, "He wasn't doing anything bad, and I told him not to put his arm around me. I don't like him and never will…but I do like you guys…please don't be sad…" She smiled softly as they both looked at her face, surprised at how she knew what they were thinking.

The whole Host Club sat there for a couple of hours that seemed like it went by like the blink of an eye. Caroline smiled as she finished off her plate and said, "Alright you guys, it is noon. Breakfast time is way over, and I would like to spend some quality time with my new Hosts, if you don't mind."

Kyoya then smirked as he said, "Don't forget, they can't be your Hosts come Monday."

"Don't worry…" Kaoru started.

"She won't need us on Monday…"Hikaru said.

"We'll make her remember us from over the weekend…" They finished together, their arms over Caroline's shoulders as she blushed deeply.

Kyoya frowned slightly as he pushed his glasses up on his nose and said, "Fine…do with her as you please, but come Monday, if you can't keep yourselves together…we may have to either replace you, or find a way to make up for what you are leaving." His eyes glanced over at Haruhi as he said that, and she sighed and laid her head on the table. After a few more minutes they were directing everyone out the door and waving to each as they got into their limo.

Tamaki was holding Haruhi's hand as he came up and said, "You better take care of our sweet Princess!"

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other and then at Tamaki as they said, "Oh, you can bet we'll take great care of her." They then winked at Caroline, who stood between them, as she blushed deeply. Haruhi shook her head and let go of Tama-chan's hand as she walked up to Hikaru.

She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Thanks for letting us hang out at your house." She then pulled away and smiled sweetly as he thought, _She is soo cute!_ Haruhi waved as she grabbed back onto Tamaki's hand and walked to his limo with him.

Caroline then smiled at the boys and said, "Now what do you guys want to do?"

Kaoru and Hikaru both looked at each other and then at her as they said, "How about a swim party?"

"Didn't we just kick everyone out, so that we could hang out together?" Caroline said, cocking a quizzical eyebrow at them.

Kaoru nodded and said, "Yes, so we thought we could go swimming in the pool in our back yard together. What do you think?"

"I think I don't have a swimsuit…" Caroline said, but almost regretted saying it as the devilish grins grew on the twin boys' faces.

"Our mom's a designer, for all kinds of clothes…" Kaoru started.

"So, I'm sure we could find something to fit you…" Hikaru finished with a wink in her direction.

Then they both said, "Now, go to our room and wait for us. We will bring your swim suit to you!"

Caroline sighed and said, "Whatever you guys feel is necessary…" They both scampered off and left Caroline to sit staring at the ceiling. She then began to think to herself, _I wonder if they are just keeping me here to mess with me like they did with Haruhi. If they are trying to make me feel wanted, but once I give in they'll push me away _Caroline sighed and laid down in the bed to fully stare at the ceiling as she said, "I don't want to be alone again. I hope they are planning on keeping me." She then rolled on her side, facing away from the door, as she began tearing up lightly.

Just then the door was pushed open by two rather rowdy boys, who said, "Okay, we realize there are a lot of choices, but…" Before they finished their sentence Kaoru cut Hikaru off and pointed to Caroline, as Hikaru sighed. Hikaru pushed Kaoru forward to talk to her, so he walked forward and softly rubbed her arm.

"What's up Caroline, why are you crying?" Kaoru said as he took a seat on the bed next to her.

Caroline then rolled over and placed her head in his lap as she started sniveling saying, "I…I just…c…care a lot for you guys…and…I…I don't want to be alone anymore…" Even when she lived with her aunt and uncle, they were always very busy, and never usually stayed with her. This was the first time she had actually lived with real people who wanted to stay by her side, and she didn't want this to end.

At the sound of that, Hikaru dropped all the swimsuits and came to Caroline's other side as he hugged her and said, "Caroline, we both care a lot about you and we don't want to ever leave you alone."

Kaoru then hugged her from the back and said, "Yeah, don't you remember, we didn't even want you to sleep alone, because we don't want to be alone either."

Hikaru smiled and said, "Our little world would probably fall apart if you left us here alone Caroline."

She felt Kaoru nod behind her as they hugged her tightly and both of them said, "And we will never let you go alone…"

Caroline smiles as she now sits up from the boys and wipes the tears from her eyes as she says, "Alright, now let's see what you have here for me…"

Both the boys smirk as they take her through the options of the swimsuits they picked out for her. None of them were one piece, and most of them didn't have much fabric other than the tag. Caroline shook her head and rolled her eyes at most of the suits until they came to one suit. It was a black bikini with blue and orange roses on it. She smiled brightly and said, "That one, please…it's my favorite so far…"

Kaoru smirked triumphantly and stuck his tongue out at his brother as he said, "I told you she'd like my design best!"

"She hasn't even seen mine yet!" Hikaru yelled at him as he pulled out another bikini. This one was purple with black roses on it. The roses were velvet, so, though it looked nice out of water, Caroline was sure it would run should she bring it under water.

Caroline smiled softly and said, "I love both of your designs, they have gorgeous coloring. BUT, I'm going to wear Kaoru's. Because, although your swimsuit is very pretty Hikaru, it is better for a gown, not swimsuit. If I were to wear that underwater once…it would pretty much ruin the fabric." Hikaru sighed and nodded as he agreed with her, and Kaoru smirked triumphantly as she took his swimsuit and put it on in the bathroom.

When she came out she looked like a model. Her hair was hanging down in soft curls and her body fully filling out the swimsuit. Her eyes were half-hooded as she stared seductively at the twins. Both of their jaws drop as they stare at her and get sudden nosebleeds. Kaoru blushed deeply and ran to the bathroom to put on his swim trunks with his brother. They both came out and looked like they were ready to swim.

The twins quickly ran outside with a squirt bottle, running around the pool and squirting each other with it. Caroline smiled and shook her head as she walked out into the sudden fire. She giggled as she got wet and picked up a water gun not to far away from her. She shoots the water gun at Kaoru as she jumps into his pool in the backyard. She giggled as he jumped in after her, and she swam away quickly. Hikaru jumped in between the two of them and said, "I'll save you from the shady twin my fair princess."

Caroline started doubling over laughing as she said, "You sounded just like Tamaki!"

Hikaru pouted and said, "I was trying to sound like a prince…"

Kaoru then started laughing as well as he said, "Or a feudal lord…" At this point Hikaru started laughing as well. Who thought they could have such a good time making fun of Tamaki. Caroline turned to the boys and smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around them. Then, they thought it would be funny to squirt her in the face while she was hugging them, so she got attacked from both directions.

Caroline pouts as she picks up her water gun and shoots both of them as she said, "You guys better run!" The boys started running from her, shooting their guns off at her, as Kaoru slipped and fell into the pool.

"Kaoru!" Caroline and Hikaru shout at the same time. They both dive in after Kaoru, because he hit his head on the edge of the pool as he fell in. His lungs were already filling with water as he fell in. Caroline pulls him out first, because Hikaru was too emotional to see as he dove in. Caroline sets him on the edge and turns his head to the side to let the water drain out of his mouth, she then turned his mouth straight up and looked inside to make sure he didn't get anything in his mouth. She was going to lean in to give him mouth to mouth, but Hikaru pushed her back.

"No! What do you think you're doing!?" Hikaru shouts.

Caroline shakes her head as she said, "Stop being so emotional and let me give Kaoru mouth to mouth. He needs this to be able to breath and to push out the water in his lungs, unless you are being so overprotective of me that you don't want me to save your only brother." At that she knew that she had control over the situation, because Hikaru wasn't able to talk at this point.

Caroline tips his head back slightly to open his airway. She then puts upward pressure on his jaw to pull it forward. Then she pinched his nose and placed her mouth tightly over the Kaoru's mouth. She blew two quick breaths into his mouth and watched his chest for movement. After she sees his chest move slightly she pulls her fingers off of his nose, hoping that he will be able to breath for himself now. She was about to lean in to hear for breath as Kaoru sits up coughing loudly and spitting up water. His golden hues were pitiful as he looked into Caroline's green orbs.

Hikaru launches at Kaoru and hugs him tightly as he said, "Kaoru, you're okay! I was so worried!"

Kaoru smiled as he patted his brother's back and said, "Yeah, Caroline saved me…" Hikaru pulled off and sat back on his knees as he looked over at Caroline sadly.

"Yeah…sorry Caroline, about earlier I mean. I didn't mean to go off on you." Hikaru mumbled to Caroline softly.

She smiled and hugged them both as she said, "its okay…I'm here for both of you!" As she hugged both of them, they looked at each other around her and smiled softly. They both knew how they felt about Caroline, but how long could it last before she chooses one or the other.

They both hug her back tightly as they say, "Thank you Caroline! We love you!"

Caroline blushes deeply as she pulls away and said, "Well, I think that is way enough swimming for today, and I'm sure you will both agree." She then stands up and stretches as she said, "I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower, then change into some of my comfier clothes. You guys can go after me…"

"Aw…we can't go with you?" Kaoru asks quietly, pouting slightly.

"Well…" Caroline said, as she pretended to think about it. She then finished with, "Alright…why not…BUT, and this is a big but, we have to keep our swimsuits on as we wash. Got it?" Both of their cheeks were bright pink as they looked at each other and then back at Caroline, nodding profusely. Caroline giggled slightly and turned to walk inside, before she got tackled with towels. "AH!" She screams as she turns around to two towels being wrapped around her by the twins.

"Mom doesn't like it when people come in wet…" Kaoru starts off.

"Because it will ruin the carpets…" Hikaru finishes.

Caroline smiles and said, "Alright, so are you guys going to get a towel as well?"

They both nodded and took their towels from her as they dried themselves off. They were both perfectly dry as they tried to walk in, and Caroline took their towels and tried to dry off herself, but wasn't doing to well. Caroline pouted and said, "I think I'm just too wet…"

"Is that our fault then?" Hikaru stated, a devilish smile playing on his lips.

Kaoru blushed and said, "We are used to getting dry pretty quickly, because our mom will make us meet with company whenever we don't expect it. So, we would be in the pool, and we don't want people to meet us half naked, so we would dry off and run upstairs to get changed." Caroline smiled and nodded as Kaoru came over and wrapped his towel over her. He quickly rubbed it back and forth, drying her faster than she expected. The only bad part was as he came down to her legs. He ran the towel back and forth on her bikini bottoms and caught one of the strings, making it fall down on one side. When he pulls the towel back he can see a lot of her bare bottom, so Caroline blushes deeply and grabs at the strings, tying them together quickly.

"Lucky devil…" Hikaru muttered, because he had stayed in the doorway, and hadn't seen anything, because it was hidden by the towel. He only saw what Caroline had gone for, and realized what Kaoru had seen. Hikaru didn't know whether to be mad or happy for Kaoru. Kaoru would have given anything for Hikaru to be happy, including Haruhi, when they both liked Haruhi. Kaoru didn't even try, because he wanted Hikaru to be happy. Now, Kaoru really felt something for a girl, who felt something for him as well, how could Hikaru be upset if they were together. He didn't know, but he was. So, he grabbed Caroline's wrist, harder than he had planned to, and said, "Come on guys! Let's go take a shower!"

As he said that he heard a sharp inhale of breath come from the inside of the house. They all turned to see Mrs. Hitachiin come into the house with Mr. Hitachiin walking slowly behind. Their mother gets a devilish grin that covers most of her face as she said, "Shower? Really? I'm guessing your Miss Caroline JuRin…is that right?"

Caroline blushed deeply and nodded as she curtseyed and said, "Hello Mrs. Hitachiin…I am a very big fan of your designs. I own several of your fall designs." Her eyes slowly came up from the bow first, as she looked up at their mother. She was giggling softly as she looked Caroline over.

"Whose design is this on this girl?" Their mother said, her voice sounding stern, but her actions more jubilant.

"Mine mother…" Kaoru said, raising his hand slightly, his face a bit flustered. Caroline smiled and grabbed his other hand, which was facing her. He smiled softly over at Caroline and then at Hikaru. \

Yuzuha laughed out loud and said, "Good job boy! And Hikaru, where is yours?" Hikaru ran to the bedroom and brought his back, as she said, "Hmm…beautiful coloring, good roses…only problem is it's not the best fabrics for a swimsuit. One dunk under chlorinated water and that swimsuit is toast." Caroline smiled at that and Hikaru blushed as he hung his head.

Caroline grabbed Hikaru's hand as well as she said, "Yeah, I explained to Hikaru that his design was beautiful, and would look great on a gown, but the colors would run in the water."

Yuzuha smiled and said, "Ah-ha, you guys finally picked out a smart one. However, the colors wouldn't run it would just turn into a matted mess. It wouldn't be the vibrant color anymore and the velvet wouldn't have the soft to the touch feel. Oh, speaking of vibrant color, you guys should probably go take that shower right away so she can get the chlorine out of that swimsuit, before it takes the color out of that as well." The woman then smiled and said, "Oh right, just so you know, my name is Yuzuha Hitachiin. I'm their mother; the quiet man still standing in the doorway is their father." She figured he would introduce himself, when he didn't she dismissed them.

Caroline ran upstairs and turned the shower on to the temperature she most liked as Hikaru grumbled, "But I wanted to turn on the water…how do you know how we will like it?"

"It's not about what you like; it's about what I like, because I said you guys can join me. Don't be fussy, or you can just stay out…" Caroline said smugly, but turned around with a big smirk on her face. She was trying to play more 'seme' like, so that Hikaru may just see what he acted like with Kaoru. Hikaru blushed and turned away to face the doorway. Caroline then hopped into the shower and quickly rinsed her hair out, because the chlorine would surely die it green if she left it in too long.

Hikaru walked in slowly behind her and Kaoru slowly after him. _This bathroom wasn't a large bathroom, like I expected for a fancy house like theirs. It is actually pretty small for how big their house was_. As if Kaoru was reading Caroline's mind he turned to Hikaru and said, "Why are we doing this in the guest bathroom?"

"So we can be close with Caroline as we wash…" Hikaru said, his golden gaze slowly digging a hole into her own hazel eyes. Caroline bit her lip as a deep blush covered her cheeks. Hikaru was basically covering her body with his own as he let the water run down his back. His eyes were kept on her the entire time. Caroline's heart started beating faster as she tried to look over to Kaoru. She liked both of them, but it seemed like Hikaru was with her the most. She wanted Kaoru to be in this spot.

Her voice broke as she said, "I c..can move over if you need the water Hikaru…" Her cheeks were still displaying the beautiful pink that he had set there. His eyes were half-hooded as he moved over slightly to let her sneak past and stand next to his brother. The water was hot, which was not helping them in anyway with how they felt. If nothing else it was making it even harder for Hikaru to let her pass him. He turned the cold water on a bit more as he turned to see Caroline up against the shower wall.

Kaoru came up behind his brother and took the shampoo out of the corner, to help rub it on his brother's head. Hikaru smiled as Caroline was pushed to the back, he didn't know why, but he loved the fact that his brother loved him so much. Hikaru leaned back and pulled Caroline forward as he said, "Put some shampoo on her too Kaoru…" Even with their clothes on this seemed a little close, as Kaoru rubbed the shampoo in her hair. Kaoru was at her back and Hikaru was at her front. Hikaru lathered up a bath towel with soap and rubbed it on his bare chest, then he handed it over to his identical twin standing behind Caroline.

The two of them were so close to her, but they were keeping the contact so platonic between the three of them. It was almost erotic as they rubbed soap on themselves and stared at her. She could see the passion dwelling in their eyes, but they kept every movement to themselves, nothing too overboard. She bit her lip as she let Kaoru step forward and rinse off as well. Kaoru now stood in front of her, his head dipped backward into the water and the little droplets falling down his chest. Caroline couldn't help herself as she let her hand drift forward and touch his bare chest, running slowly down it with the droplets.

Kaoru looked down at her, the water drenching his head and his face, his golden eyes filled with heat and passion. Caroline couldn't breathe as Kaoru looked down at her, and then she felt Hikaru's arms wrap around her from the back. When he hugged her she felt something press into her back so she groaned softly, "L…let me rinse please…" Her blush creeping up to her cheeks again, she didn't know why she felt the need to keep blushing. They had to like her if they were doing all of this to her, and toying with her like this.

"But you haven't even put soap on yet…" Kaoru said innocently as he held up the wash cloth. Hikaru smirked devilishly as he picked up another wash cloth and lathered it up. They both stood in front of and behind you, an identical mirror image touching you. The washcloth was the only thing keeping them from touching her bare skin. They washed her as if they did this all the time; keeping away from the areas the clothes prevented them from seeing. She blushed deeply and then Kaoru moved out of the way, once they were done.

Caroline walked past him into the water that rinsed her body of the soap that the twins had put on. The second the soap disappeared she began to feel the water drip down her body. She turned to face them, dipping her head backwards to let her hair rinse out of her face, letting the water drip between her breasts in the swimsuit. She could hear the breath quicken from the two identical mouths, a mirror image of pure passion on each of their faces.

Caroline picks her head up and pushes her hair back as Kaoru put out his hands to pull her in between them again. She smiles and was willing to be pushed between them, their hands slowly running against her body again, this time without the towel. She was nervous, and wasn't sure if she was ready for this yet as she said, "I…I'm going to dry off and put some different clothes on…" Her voice had broke again as she said it. Before she was able to take off for the other room Kaoru kissed her softly on the lips and Hikaru softly kissed her shoulder. Caroline blushed deeply and when they let go she quickly ran out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her waist as she ran back to their room and locked the door.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru and said, "Can we make the water any colder?" Kaoru nodded as he turned the hot water completely off and let the freezing cold water hit them like an iceberg. Once Hikaru finally felt cold enough not to feel anything in his lower region he looked over at Kaoru, his eyes full of tears that threaten to fall as he said, "That was really amazing." Kaoru was still speechless as he nodded to his brother's statement. Both of them had been thoroughly pleased with their time in the shower with Caroline.

Caroline was in their bedroom changing into her comfier clothes, wondering exactly what the boys were thinking. Her heart was racing out of her chest as she had finally made it to the room. Her mind was full of thoughts that would never be said in front of anyone. She blushed as one came through her mind again. Caroline took a deep breath, trying to slow her heart rate, as she tried to pick out some pajamas. Right before she picked something out she heard a knock at the door and said, "Not now you guys, I'm trying to change…"

"It's Yuzuha." She heard mumbled by the large door.

Caroline quickly rushed to the door and opened it, bowing low as she said, "I'm very sorry ma'am. I did not mean to disrespect in your own house…"

"Pish posh…you're fine dearie…I was just coming to offer you a night gown. I designed it myself, and it's quite comfortable…without being flannel. I know the boys would enjoy it." The twins' mother said as she rushed into the room with the dress. She quickly shut the door behind her and said, "So, will you try it on for me?" Caroline smiled and nodded as she held up the nightgown. It was a beautiful grassy green silk that came down to her knees with silver trimming the bottom and top of the dress, and also around the sleeves. The sleeves were spaghetti straps, which showed a lot of skin for Caroline.

Caroline hid in the twins' closet as she tried it on. She is a very curvy female, so she was worried about the spaghetti straps, but it actually looked good on her. She peaked out the door of the closet to see the twins' mother waiting for her. Caroline smiled and walked out of the closet, the gown drifted slowly with her. It was very elegant for a nightgown, but it was also very comfortable as Yuzuha had stated to her. Caroline smiled and said, "It's beautiful…thank you…"

Yuzuha nodded as she looked at it, and stared at the girl for a bit, before she said, "We need to re-size it…but aside from that it looks nice on you…it brings out the green in your eyes." Yuzuha nodded again to her answer and grabbed Caroline's hand, dragging her back to her sewing room. She stood Caroline up on a pedestal as she measured her. She stuck a few pins in certain areas and said, "Alright…now, put this towel around you while I fix this…just stand in the corner…" Caroline nodded, taking the dress off and wrapping a towel around her and standing in a corner.

When Yuzuha finally finished fitting the dress she came over to Caroline and placed it over her. Caroline stuck her arms in and smiled as she saw how delicately it covered her curves. Yuzuha smiled brightly and said, "Perfect…"

Caroline cut her off asking, "Can I keep it?"

Yuzuha smirked and said, "You can only keep it if you do me a favor…"

"What's that?" Caroline asked, not even thinking as she stared at herself in a mirror. The reflection of her was beautiful with the dress on. It really did bring out the color of her eyes.

"You have to model it, when I decide to sell this dress on the market. It was made for a plus sized group of girls, and I think you are the perfect model for it."

Caroline looked up like a deer caught in the headlights as she said, "Me a model? No…I'm sorry…I'm not a model…I'm not near pretty enough to be a model…"

"BOYS!" Yuzuha screamed as she heard those words come out of Caroline's mouth.

"Yes mother…" The twins' said in unison as they walked into the room, and their jaws dropped in unison as well. "Caroline…" They both started and then looked at each other angrily as they finished, "You look beautiful…" Again they glared at each other for their comment of her look.

"Boys, I didn't call you in here to argue with one another. I called you in here to convince Caroline she would make a great model for my next fashion show." Yuzuha said as she looked at her nails on her hand.

The boys both nodded and said, "Didn't we already try this with Haruhi? Shouldn't you see if she can walk down a runway first?"

"Ah, you are very right boys…Caroline, can you twirl for me please?" Yuzuha said as she stood closer to Caroline, looking her up and down. Caroline smiled as she stood up tall and did a soft twirl, still standing up straight afterwards. Both the twins and their mother clapped for her as she said, "Good job Caroline…what do you think boys?"

"She's very graceful, and has a nice natural beauty…" Kaoru said as he walked around Caroline, looking her up and down as if she was just another model.

Hikaru nodded and said, "I agree with Kaoru, the only difficult part will be her makeup…"

"Why do you think that Kaoru?" Yuzuha interrupted Hikaru.

"I'm Hikaru mom…" Hikaru stated solemnly, but then he finished, "Because she has a very nice facial structure, but she is incredibly pale. It will be hard to get a foundation to match that color, and she needs it for the bags under her eyes…"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted looking at Caroline with an apology written in his eyes.

Caroline smiled softly and said, "It's alright Kaoru, it's constructive criticism…"

"Alright…another dress!" Yuzuha stated, and Caroline's eyes widened as she shook her head. Yuzuha pouted and said, "Aw, why not…you look cute in these girly clothes…I know the boys appreciate it…" Caroline blushed at this and looked at the boys as they smirked and nodded, so Caroline nodded.

"Try the pink one…" Kaoru said, nodding to the bring pink dress in the back.

"Hikaru, shush…that's not the right dress for her coloring…she would look best in black, or green…maybe brown…BROWN!" Yuzuha shouted as she ran to her closet. Caroline looked over at Kaoru, wondering why their mother would keep calling them the wrong names. Kaoru was pouting lightly, after Yuzuha called him Hikaru, but he quickly got over it. Yuzuha pulled out a dark brown dress made of a silk material, the color would have matched Haruhi's eyes perfectly, but somehow they thought it would fit on her. Caroline shrugged and tried the dress on.

This dress was actually a gown, with beautiful black flowers embroidered on the left corner of the dress, and the other side of the dress is split up the calf. It fit Caroline perfectly, and hugged her curves, making her feel like a model. Kaoru smiled and said, "This dress would look perfect with an up-do…"

"I disagree…I think soft curls…" Hikaru said.

Yuzuha shook her head and said, "Why not both…it would look nice if half was pulled up into a soft bun and then the bottom came down in soft curls." The boys both nodded and looked Caroline up and down, smiling softly. Caroline smiled and hung her head as she started blushing brightly. Yuzuha shook her head again and came forward as she tilted her head upward and said, "Don't hide such a pretty face…we must show it off to the world!" Yuzuha then started laughing, a lot like Renge as she added, "I can't wait to see you on the fashion floor in my dresses…you are a gorgeous girl Caroline…good job boys…" She then did the double thumbs up like they did and then blushed deeply. They were definitely the spitting image of their mother.

AUTHORS NOTES

For those of you actually willing to read the Authors Notes I thank you.

Anyways…this story is something I was writing the first time I watched Ouran, which was a few years ago. The first story I came out with was a little bland, so I recreated it and decided it was good enough for good people to read. I hope that's you guys.

I am very grateful for my friends who commented on my last chapter:

Jenna Uchiha

Potopie (awesome writer as well)

I got inspiration for this story by RockerGirl 0709 (another awesome writer) and (read her stuff on college ouran)


	3. Where Does My Heart Belong

Caroline smiled softly and said, "I think it's time for bed, personally…I would like to go to church tomorrow…"

"CHURCH!?" The three Hitachiins asked her, their eyes wide.

"Yes, church as in Jesus and God…I like them… and would like to stay with them…" Caroline said, her eyebrow cocked quizzically at their reaction.

"We've never gotten up early enough to actually go to church…" Kaoru explained and Hikaru nodded.

Then their mom smiled brightly as she said, "But, it gives me a chance to make you guys some Sunday clothes. I will allow you guys to go to church, but only if you allow me to dress you." Caroline shrugged and looked back at the boys who were nodding obediently. Yuzuha smiled and said, "Good…now you three go to bed, and I will spend the night making your clothes. Now that I know your size, my dear Caroline, I can construct a beautiful dress in your honor. You will all look great." She held her hands at her face, please with herself as she blushed and waved them off.

Caroline smiled and started walking out with the twins when she heard, "Wait a second…" She let the twins continue on to their room as she waited for whoever asked her to. She turned to see the man the boys had called their father and smiled softly as he grabbed her hand and brought her to another room. "I'm sorry to have pulled you away from them like this, I don't mean to look like a creeper, but I know the boys wouldn't want to be around as I spoke to you like this…"

"Like what?" Caroline asked nervously, as she looked around, almost frightened at what would happen.

"In a room, asking you questions about them, telling you stories about their history. Those two are easily embarrassed and they would hate me if they knew I was doing this." Their father smiled softly at her and she nodded, understanding completely now. He then said, "So, I saw you could tell the boys apart…" Caroline nodded sadly and the twins father sighed as he continued, "They are great boys, and we love them very much…but we were busy all the time…"

Caroline smiled and nodded as she said, "Yeah, Haruhi told me…you guys were gone all the time, and didn't have the time to try to recognize who was who. Because of that the twins felt they could only depend on one another, until there was the Host Club…"

The twins' father nodded and said, "Yes…the Host Club has definitely brought the boys out of their shell." Their father smiled brightly as he continued, "They always wanted to be recognized as an individual, but they were afraid of not being accepted as individuals…until they met the Host Club…"

Caroline nodded as she said, "I'm glad they did meet the Host Club, and started hanging out with Haruhi, or we would never have met…"

"You know Haruhi?"

"Yes, she's my best friend…we used to hang out all the time in grade school, but I had to move away until high school. In high school I came back, and was able to hang out with Haruhi again." Caroline said, looking towards the doors closed behind them.

"She's a great girl, and my boys cared a lot about her…that was, until you came along…you are the first thing they've felt…right about…I know they tend to be troublesome, and pull pranks, but I do hope you will stay with them. They need that good influence, that one person who really cares about them for being who they are…" Their father's eyes tilted to the door with you, sensing someone on the other side of the door, but unwilling to recognize it.

"Of course I'll stay with them…I _love them both very much_ and _wouldn't want to leave their side_." Caroline said with a big smile on her face as she turned to the door. At this point both the boys stumbled through the door and stood up like nothing happened. Caroline smiled and watched as both the boys rubbed the back of their neck, almost mirroring each other. They smiled back at her, their eyes glowing with love and passion for her as she said, "I love you boys…"

"Well, you guys go on and get to bed if that's your plan…sleep well, and don't do anything we wouldn't do…" Their father said as he looked at the two of them.

Hikaru then looked Caroline up and down as he said, "I don't think she'd be able to support twins like you guys do…" At that Caroline and their father blushed softly, as Kaoru took Caroline's hand and shook his head, leading her to their room.

They all slept in the same bed again that night, in the same positions that they had slept in before. Caroline felt comforted by the two of them as she snuggled into their grasps. She then mumbled, "I love you Kaoru, and I love you Hikaru…" She then slowly fell asleep.

The next morning they all woke up to a trumpet sounding loud in the next room. The twins jumped out of bed and ran into the shower, like they knew exactly what was going on, as Caroline slowly got up and picked out her clothes for the day. The twins ran in, still slightly dripping, as they said, "NO, Caroline, mom made our clothes for us, that's why we have to get out there…now come on…"

"Wait, my hair is a mess, let me at least…"

"No…let's go!" Hikaru said pulling her arm with them, apparently their mother wasn't very good with waiting. Caroline came with the twins, them wrapped in towels and her in her pajamas, to stand in front of their mother as she brought out her clothes.

Yuzuha smiled at them and said, "Good boys, getting her out here for the outfit check…" She then looked Caroline up and down and said, "I have to get to work early today, will you boys be able to fix her if something goes wrong?" Both the boys nodded as she brought out her clothes. The outfits for the boys were nice gray dress pants that fit them perfectly with a tight black button up and a gray suit jacket. They both looked beautiful in their clothes. Yuzuha handed Caroline a knee length sun dress that was a forest green, like her eyes, with dark brown flowers stitched in on the skirt of the dress and the flowers were the sleeves as well.

Caroline went into another room and tried on the dress, it fit her perfectly. The dress was brought in just slightly under her chest to show off her assets, and the dress came just past her knees to hide her flaws. The skirt moved very gracefully, so it gave the affect that Caroline did so as well. She came out of the dressing room, with her hair now up in a tight pony-tail, smiling brightly. Yuzuha shook her head and said, "The dress is great, but what did you do with your hair? Kaoru…" She asked looking at Kaoru as she said, "Or Hikaru…" Kaoru shook his head, so she said again, "Ok, good, Kaoru, can you fix her hair, I need to leave pretty soon here…"

Kaoru nods and said, "Yes, mother, I will put it down in soft curls, that should be cutie enough, but still elegant enough for your dress." Yuzuha nodded and gave him thumbs up as she walked out the door of the room, taking off for work. Hikaru slowly followed his mother out, to say goodbye, as Kaoru took Caroline into their makeup room. He turned and locked the door behind them as he sat her down.

"What was that for Kaoru?" Caroline asked quizzically, her eyes set in a worried glance.

"Because, Hikaru will just be standing around being bothersome. I figured I would just take care of your makeup and hair, and let him stay out until I'm done." Kaoru said as he looked at Caroline from the mirror. Staring at Kaoru in the mirror, made him look almost like Hikaru. Everything visually about them was the same, they had the same facial structure the same hair and eye color, everything identical, except mirrored. Caroline smiled as she looked up at Kaoru through the big mirror that was set in front of her. This was the shy boy who was always following Hikaru around, and now he was locking him out of a room.

Caroline sighed, as she hated what she was about to do, and said, "Kaoru, are you making a choice right now? Me instead of Hikaru?" Kaoru's eyes widened, but then the look of fear disappeared as he acted like he didn't hear her question, so she asked again, "Are you showing me that you want me instead of Hikaru?"

At this Kaoru sighs and puts his brush down as he says, "No…I'm not choosing between you two, I just know how Hikaru gets. He is very absentminded and will not allow me to make you beautiful…like you are trying to do now. I would never make a choice like that, you instead of Hikaru, or vice-a versa-a. I love you both, and wouldn't choose one or the other…" He blushed as he said the last part, this is the first time he has come out and told her he loved her equal to his brother.

Caroline smiled and nodded as he turned the chair from the mirror to have her face him, so that he could work on her. He started by brushing out the rats nest that she had called her hair that morning. He then started putting hot curlers in her hair to create the soft curls while he did her make up. He pulled out the concealor that they had in her color and slowly dabbed it under her eyes, which made her squint suddenly. Kaoru smiled and said, "It's alright…I'm not going to hurt you…" He slowly smeared the concealor under her eyes to get rid of the dark circles. She then opened her eyes to look at him smiling brightly down at her, "You are already looking beautiful Caroline…you are one of the prettiest girls I know…"

Caroline blushed deeply at his words as he took eye shadow out, he used earthy tones like brown and green on her eyes. The colors he used brought out the deep green colors in her eyes, without using to much and making her KEBA. Once he was finished with her make up he took the curlers out of her hair and let her hair drift down her neck. He turned Caroline to look at the mirror and she smiled brightly, she looked like a model from a movie. She stood up and turned around to hug Kaoru as she said, "I never thought I could be a model until you made me beautiful."

Before she could snatch him up in a hug him held her back and pulled her chin up to look him in the eyes. His golden hues burning passionately into her hazel orbs, saying delicately, "Caroline…I didn't make you beautiful…the dress didn't make you beautiful, and the make up didn't make you beautiful. Caroline you were always beautiful. You are the perfect vision of a woman…" Caroline blushes again as Kaoru leans in, slowly closing the distance between their faces. The closer his lips came to her own the deeper the red became on her cheeks, until their lips met in perfect unity. Caroline closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as his own arms fell to her lower back.

Just then Hikaru finally jimmied the door open and found them there like that. Apparently he had been there when Kaoru locked the door and had been trying his own way to get it open. Finally using their mother's platinum card he got the door open and was standing in the doorway watching Caroline and Kaoru kiss. His eyes filled with tears as they finally broke apart. Hikaru smacked Kaoru across the face and said, "How could you?!" That was the only words he could get out as he ran for another room, tears streaking his face as he ran.

Kaoru was starting to run after him, but Caroline grabbed him and said, "Don't…let me do this, alright?" Kaoru was about to talk back, but Caroline shook her head, so he nodded. She slowly walked off in the direction she saw Hikaru run. He was sitting in their room, on their bed, bawling his eyes out. Caroline came into the room and Hikaru tried to run off in another direction, but she was blocking the only door that wouldn't leave him trapped. He sighed and fell onto the floor crying even harder as Caroline came up and wrapped her arms around him. He tried to push her off, tried to hit her, but she held on tight as she said, "I love BOTH OF YOU…it's not one or the other. In fact, you've gotten closer to me that Kaoru has this entire time…I don't want you to be jealous of your own brother…I want you to be able to share me."

Hikaru was still trying to push her off and trying to hurt her to make her let go, but she didn't, so he broke down in tears as he said, "I…don't…want…to…share…you…"

"You both share everything else…" Caroline said calmly, slowly stroking his bright red hair, her dress becoming drenched from his tears.

Hikaru looked up at her slowly and pouted as he said, "Yeah, but why should we share the one thing we care about?"

"Because if you don't, Kaoru will just give up and let you have me…if you remember, I was going for Kaoru first, and slowly fell for you…what if I didn't even want you? Would you leave Kaoru out in the cold like that?" Caroline asked sternly as she looked at him. Hikaru sat there, staring at the floor, unsure of how to answer as new tears began brimming in his eyes. Caroline shook her head and said, "Church is going to start soon. Let's go there, be like we have been, and when we get back…maybe you'll be able to answer me that." Hikaru nodded as he wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up on his own. Caroline then turned to the door and said, "Are you alright with that Kaoru?" Kaoru came in pouting as he nodded as well, a fresh blush across his cheeks because of what she said to Hikaru.

Caroline smiled as they all packed into the back of their limo. Yes, there were plenty of seats that they could have been sitting in, but both of the boys wanted to sit next to Caroline. She sighed as they drove on to the church, which was within walking distance. The church was huge, bigger than any of the ones she had seen in France. It had giant stained glass windows with pictures of Saints on them. Caroline was amazed as they walked into the church and saw that the ceiling was lined with gold and the seats were all made of red velvet. It was the most extravagant church she had ever been in.

They walked into the church and took seats that were right in the middle, they even had to pay an admittance fee to come into the church itself, otherwise you could sit on the outsides and watch it on their monitors. Caroline let the Holy Spirit flow through her as she held hands with the boys and listened to the message of the preacher. She began to wonder if God would have a problem with her polygamous relationship with these two. Would she be willing to give up her religion and her reality based mind for the two men she loved. She looked at the hands she was holding, then looked up to each boy individually, Y_es, this is worth eternal damnation. These two are worth my entire world._ Caroline thought quietly.

The boys were not letting Caroline just watch the sermon, each of them would try to play with their cell phones. Hikaru tried to make a paper airplane out of his church pamphlet and throw it at the preacher. Caroline thought she was completely mortified, that was until half an hour later when church was finally done, as both the boys shouted "Hurray!" Sadly, it was before church was officially over. It was the last song and time for announcements for the church as they shouted. Caroline blushed deeply as the twins grabbed her hands and pulled her from the church building.

Caroline sighed and shook her head as she said, "I can't take you boys anywhere!" She quickly pulled her hair back up into a pony tail as she said, "I can't believe you do things like that IN A CHURCH!" Both the boys stop and look incredibly sad as she says, "What is it now?!"

Hikaru walked forward, tilting his head quizzically, as he asked, "Are you mad at us?" Both of them wearing a sad little puppy dog pout. There was no way that she could be upset when staring into those two faces.

Caroline sighed and shook her head as she said, "No…not angry…just wondering why I ever take you anywhere…"

Both the twins smiled as Hikaru said, "Because you love us…both of us…" He then put his arm around his brother, hugging him close. Caroline wondered if Kaoru saw the significance in that simple action towards him. Caroline smiled brightly and nodded at Hikaru as she walked up and hugged both of them. She then checked her watch and said, "It's one o'clock now…and we are right next to the commoners park…anyone up for a game of tag or playing on the swings?"

And in unison, they tried to answer "tag" and "swings", so they looked at each other confused. They tried it again, but again it came out a jumbled mess of "tag" and "swings", so they sighed. Hikaru now stepped forward and said, "I would love to play tag…"

Kaoru pouted as he said, "But I want to play on the swings…"

Caroline smiled brightly, as she said, "What says we can't do both? There are plenty of swings for the three of us, and we can easily play tag in the open area…what do you guys say?"

She got a mumbled, "Alright…" in unison from the both of the twins.

Caroline started with tag, she wanted to be it first, because she knew if either one of twins became it they would get upset. So, they ran around playing tag, going back and forth across the play ground. Every once in a while a girl would come up and try to play with them, Caroline wouldn't mind it, but the boys would completely shut the girl out. They played for a couple of hours and then took the swings once they were all out of breath from playing tag. Caroline took a seat on the center swing, because there were three swings to a set, and the twins sat on either side of her. They all started the swings by kicking their legs back and forth, but then Hikaru decided to jump off of his swing when he got high enough.

Hikaru fell out of the swing instead of getting a full jump, and landed on the wooded part of the swing set, banging his knees. Hikaru turned around and gave everyone thumbs up, but Caroline could see the tears in his eyes. Caroline smirked and stopped her swing to get down by Hikaru's side, Kaoru doing the same slowly after her, as she said, "Are you alright sweetheart?" Her voice was trying to be soothing and seductive as Hikaru bit his lip softly, and Kaoru pouted slightly. Caroline smiled and leaned in close to Hikaru's leg as she glances at him from the side and said, "Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?" She could basically hear his heart pounding out of his chest as he nodded, so she leaned in and kissed his knee softly.

Hikaru stared at Caroline, his cheeks bright pink and she could tell he wasn't breathing. Caroline giggled and then pulled back from him, standing up and shivering lightly. It was getting darker outside, so she was getting cold. The boys both looked at her with pity written all over their face as they say in unison, "Would you like a jacket?" Caroline smiled, and shook her head as she rubbed her arms, trying to keep herself warm.

Hikaru sighed and rolled his eyes as he quickly pulled off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Caroline looked up at Hikaru and smiled brightly as she said, "Thank you…" She then hung her head and felt two arms wrap around her lower back.

Kaoru then said, "Why don't we start a fire in the new pit mom just got for the back yard?"

Hikaru smiled and nodded as she said, "That's a great idea! We just got marsh mellows, so we could roast marsh mellows and look at the stars." Both of them turned to Caroline for her approval, so she smiled and nodded. They quickly ran home, dragging Caroline behind them, so they could set up the night for her. Hikaru started the fire in the pit while Kaoru and Caroline went into the kitchen for the marsh mellows.

While in there Kaoru turned to Caroline and said, "Caroline…what do you think of…me?"

Caroline smiled, she had been expecting this as she said, "Kaoru, I think you are a very sweet boy, who cares about everyone around him, but at the same time gives his brother way too much control over her. Hikaru wouldn't do the same for you and you know it. I love you both very much, but in truth…I fell for you first. For your calm, serene looks. For the way you smile, and there is light behind your eyes. Hikaru, without you, is very void of emotion. He is always…distant, without you. That's why I love the both of you together, but separately…" She slowly walked closer to him and said, "I love you…" Caroline blushed deeply and so did Kaoru as she grabbed the marsh mellows out of the top of the cabinet and walked outside.

Kaoru's mind was buzzing at this point. _She loves me…I knew she did, and I didn't want to leave Hikaru, but she loves me. The kiss…it was fantastic, but she loves me…what would I do for him…_Kaoru couldn't figure out what he was going to do, but he almost didn't care anymore. He loved Hikaru, as a brother, but he was in love with Caroline. Was being with Caroline worth losing his brother? As he thought that they finally made it to the fire, and Kaoru smiled brightly at his perfect mirror image, creating a large fire for their enjoyment.

After the fire was started Kaoru got the sticks for their marsh mellow roasting and brought them over to see Caroline feeding Hikaru a marsh mellow and giggling. Kaoru pouted, but quickly pulled his face into a smile as he walked up and said, "Beautiful night tonight?"

It was more a question than a statement as Hikaru walked up to Kaoru and put a hand on his face to turn his face to him as he said, "Yes, but so are you…my dearest brother…" Kaoru blushed softly and turned away, which made Caroline giggle. Hikaru then sat on one side of Caroline as Kaoru took the other and they both started quoting off pick up lines to her, making her blush as red as a cherry.

Then, Caroline saw a star shoot across the sky so she smiled brightly and said, "Make a wish you guys!" She closed her eyes and made a really big wish, as she held her breath and mumbled in her mind _Please let the boys love me…and want both of them to be with me_

Right as she came back into reality she heard, "Caroline, will you be my girlfriend?" Only it was from two different voices. She opened her eyes to see both of the boys, knealing on one knee in front of her, asking the question.

Caroline blushed as she said, "I will only say yes if you think you can share…I don't want to make you guys split apart, because I know neither of you can handle that right now. When you can…then I will choose." The boys looked at each other, frowned for half a second, but then smiled as they turned back to her and nodded. Caroline smiled brightly as she said to Kaoru, "Then yes…I will be your girlfriend Kaoru…" She then turned to Hikaru before he could get angry and said, "And…I will be your girlfriend Hikaru…" She smiled brightly and both the boys wrapped their arms around her tightly.

Caroline smiled as she hand the two red-heads laying on her shoulders, each with one arm around her lower back, as they stared up at the perfectly seen stars. She didn't know how they could be out in a city like this and still see the stars so well, but she didn't care. She looked down to each of the pale faces, already drowsy from their long day, flickering in the fire light. She smiled and leaned down to kiss both of them on the forehead, her eyes tearing up out of happiness as she looked at her loves. She knew; if she had a chance to be with just one, that she would choose Kaoru. At least she thought that now, but what if being with her changed Hikaru, what if he became a better person. Could she really ever choose just one?

Caroline shook the nonsense out of her head as she slowly pushed the boys up to sit on their own as she poured the water onto the fire, to put it out for the night. She turned and said, "Come on boys…time for bed…"

"Yes mother…" Kaoru said drowsily as he put his hand out and grabbed Hikaru's hand as he pulled his arm over his shoulder and started dragging Hikaru to bed. It was obvious that Kaoru wasn't thinking she was reprimanding him, he was just responding that way, because he thought she was his actual mother. She wondered if this was actually what happened some nights. That Hikaru would get so tired that Kaoru would have to drag him to bed, and Kaoru never had a problem with it.

Caroline smiled at Kaoru's attention to his brother, and how he will go along with everything Hikaru will want to do, but will always be the adult when it came down to the tough parts. He would willingly wake up at 2 in the morning and drag his brother inside from the cold of both of them were too tired to move, because Kaoru would save some of his strength just for taking care of his brother later. Caroline wanted to stay outside a bit more and stare up at the stars, while the boys got ready for bed.

After a few minutes Hikaru came outside, dressed in his pajamas and fully awake, as he said, "Come on Caroline, come back in, it's time for bed…"

"But the stars are so pretty out here…" She said, as she shivered lightly. She hadn't realized until now how cold it had gotten, because before it wasn't as cold next to the fire.

Hikaru smiled and walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her as he said, "It's going to get even colder out here…maybe you should come inside with us…"

Caroline blushed and said, "But I want to look at the stars…"

Hikaru blushed as he saw Caroline's blush, and he said, "You are much prettier than the stars…they pale in comparison…" Caroline looked up at Hikaru's poetic statement, her eyes shimmering lightly from the moonlight, and biting her lip softly. Hikaru put his hand on her cheek, his hand covered her entire cheek, as he leaned in softly, inches from her face. "You are the most beautiful woman on the planet, and I want nothing more than to kiss you right now…but…" Caroline cut off the rest of his sentence as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought him down for a deep kiss against her lips. Caroline blushed deeply as they finally made contact.

Caroline pulled him closer to her and he quickly wrapped his arms around her lower back to pull her up to his height, which was only a little taller than she was. Caroline let her tongue slide softly through her lips to barely touch the edge of his soft lips. At the contact of her tongue Hikaru let his lips loosen to allow her tongue to slip into his mouth. Caroline slowly let her tongue slip through his lips, running lightly over his teeth, and slowly dancing with his tongue. Within a few seconds Hikaru moaned and quickly pushed away blushing deeply. _I've…never let myself get that…into a kiss…I've…never really kissed a girl either…_ Hikaru thought, his mind racing with what just happened; how he moaned in a girls mouth.

Hikaru looked down at Caroline; wrapped in his shirt with her lips bright red from kissing him just now. Everything about her called to him as he growled, "Let's go inside before you get cold…" He knew he wanted her, but she was their's not just his. He needed to remember to share, and hopefully his brother would want to share tonight. Hikaru shook his head of all those thoughts as he walked Caroline inside, her gaze almost as dazed as his.

When Caroline finally makes it into their room she runs to the closet to change into her pajamas from the night before. She throws on the nightgown and walks out, her eyes half-hooded as she looks at Hikaru. Kaoru was already on the bed fast asleep, so they were technically alone in that room as they stared at one another. Hikaru was already shirtless and there was very little pants and boxers fabric to get through, so it was very obvious how he felt about Caroline right now. Caroline blushed and quickly jumped into their bed, covering up a bit more. She didn't feel ready to do anything else just yet.

Caroline looked up at Hikaru and he smiled like he did during his skits with Kaoru. He crawled on top of the covers and straddled her as he whispered, "I love you Caroline…"

Caroline blushed deeply and said, "Hi…Hikaru, please…don't do this…" His eyes were filled with a fire she had never seen in them before. He slowly leans in and presses his lips against hers, his tongue slowly running out against her lips. She allowed his tongue into her mouth and moaned the second their tongues started dancing together. She wraps her arms around his neck, which gives him the advantage of pulling the covers back from her. Hikaru's hands slowly drift down her shoulders, feather-light, as his kiss heats her up even more.

Hikaru continued to kiss Caroline deeply as he started pulling up her dress, to where he could put his legs between hers. After he got the hem of her skirt up high enough he pulled from the kiss and slowly started kissing down her neck to her shoulder. His eyes never left her eyes after his lips left hers. Every kiss would leave a burning sensation on her skin as he slowly lowered the straps of the dress and kissed a little further under the dress. Caroline was biting her lip near to bleeding as she watching the fire dance in his eyes as he made his way down her body.

It started to make her feel a bit uncomfortable though, she didn't think she was ready for this. Caroline whined softly and said, "Hi…Hikaru…please…stop…pl…" He pulled up from kissing her chest and his eyes locked hard onto hers as he leaned in for a kiss. Caroline pushed at his chest and said, "Hikaru stop…"

Kaoru then rolled over and asked, "What's going on you guys?" When he rolled over and saw what was going on he sat up and said, "What are you doing to her?" His eyes were fierce on his brother as he asked the question. To Kaoru Caroline was almost in tears and Hikaru was molesting her, he didn't see the build up. He didn't see how comfortable Hikaru had tried to make it for Caroline.

Caroline started pushing her straps up and sitting up as she said, "It's not as bad as it looks Kaoru…" Before she could even say anything else Kaoru launched at Hikaru. He pushed him out of the bed and raised his fist up to hit him, but Caroline called out, "NO! or I break it off…I don't want either of you getting hurt because of me…"

"But Caroline, he was trying to deflower you…" Kaoru cut in.

"No…he wasn't…he was just getting a little carried away…it would be easy if I gave to you what I gave to him…the way I kissed him…I don't even think you would be able to stop yourself…" Caroline stated as she looked back at Kaoru, her green eyes glistening. Kaoru's mouth hung open for a second like he was going to protest, but then he shut his mouth and looked depressed over at his mirror image. Hikaru frowned and came over to Kaoru's side, wrapping his arm around his twin and his other arm around Caroline. "Guys…no fighting over me please…Kaoru…if you want, we can…kiss now…" Caroline said, looking over at Kaoru whose mouth dropped again, she knew Hikaru must be mirroring him in this act.

Caroline straddled Kaoru, whose back was pressed against their bed so he had no where to go, and leaned in to softly kiss him on the lips. Kaoru's arms softly fell on the small of Caroline's back as his eyes fluttered closed. Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she parted her lips softly to let her tongue slowly run across Kaoru's lips. Just barely kissing like this she could tell Kaoru was enjoying it, by the reaction she felt underneath her. Kaoru moaned softly as he opened his mouth to allow her tongue entrance, her tongue slowly danced with his, and his arms tightened more around her.

Caroline moaned softly as she felt Kaoru's hands drift over her back pulling her closer. Kaoru's tongue began dancing with hers and making her whine softly into his mouth. Kaoru quickly pulled back when he heard her whine and said, "I…I see…I'm…I'm sorry for what I did Hikaru…"

Hikaru laughed and nodded as he said, "Yup…she's a fox though, isn't she?"

Kaoru sighed as she said, "Yes sir…if I had any guts I probably would have done something as well…" Caroline smiled and nodded as did Hikaru. So, Kaoru asked, "So, what brought this about, exactly?"

"I did…" Hikaru muttered softly as he said, "I was telling her how beautiful she was compared to the stars, and I got really close to her…and…and told her I wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but…"

"Hell I would've kissed you" Kaoru said jokingly.

Hikaru smirked at his somewhat younger twin as he said, "Yeah, I'd probably enjoy it more with you!" Hikaru jumped on top of his twin and held him in the same embrace that Caroline had just gotten out of. Caroline started laughing out loud as they did a skit just for her. Hikaru then said, "Oh brother I love you…"

Kaoru looked up into Hikaru's eyes and said, "I love you too Caroline…" His voice was so tender and sweet that Caroline blushed deeply.

Hikaru slowly crawled off of Kaoru as he said, "Man, that was just weird…"

Caroline smirked and then said, "Come on you guys, we have to get up in just a couple of hours for school, and I'm supposed to look good tomorrow. It's our job remember, as hosts we have to be able to please our customers!" Both the twins nod and slowly climb into bed. After a few seconds they pulled Caroline up into bed with them, holding her between them like they had for the past couple of nights.

The next morning they went to school together, in the same limo, and went into the school linking arms. They all came in dressed in the best and latest fashions, thanks to Kaoru and Hikaru's mother, Yuzuha. Caroline was in a catholic school girl's outfit that was specifically designed just for her. It hugged her curves just right and hid all of her flaws. The boys were wearing a black suit and tie, trying to look elegant with the beautiful lady on their arms. Caroline had told them before they left that dressing up would be a bad idea, but they did it anyway.

Even before their first class even started there was a rumor circulating that the twins must be dating Caroline. Caroline would always deny it at every chance she got, she just hoped the twins were doing the same as they came into the first class and sat down on each side of her. Kaoru placed a note on her desk right as he sat down, that read:

_We have been telling everyone that we aren't dating. We hope that you are doing the same, for Haruhi's sake of course. Please don't be upset, if any girls speak to you mean because of this. They all assume that you are trying to play us against each other and have us fight over you. Which we both know you aren't, but…just in case a girl tries to be mean to you that is why. We both love you very much, but for the sake of Haruhi, we have to keep us a secret. You will always be my love._

_Love always,_

_Kaoru_

Caroline smiled as she read that note over and over again throughout the class period. Caroline looked over at Kaoru who would only look at her through his peripheral vision, but would smirk every time their eyes made contact. Caroline would blush softly, but that would only make the boys surrounding them go out of control at how gorgeous she looked. Her hair was down in soft sweet curls, her make up was done with just a hint of pink coloring, and her smile was as bright as the sunshine. Kaoru was mumbling under his breath about how the other boys were reacting, so Caroline decided to write Kaoru a note back.

_Dear Kaoru,_

_You are the moon in my darkest night_

_You are my secret and greatest delight_

_You are the hand that holds my heart_

_I hope that we shall never part_

_Because in you I see the stars above_

_Because for you I give all my love_

_Love Always,_

_Caroline_

Caroline passes the note back to Kaoru and smiles softly as he turns back to her with a light dancing in his eyes. She then saw a note already at the corner of her desk that read:

_Who wrote that poem?_

Caroline smiled brightly and quickly scribbled back:

_I did…it's my true and real feelings for you…and Hikaru…I love you both very much Just so you guys don't worry about the other men in any of our classes, or any of my customers at the Host Club. Just know now, I only love you two. That is where my heart is._

Kaoru took the note back and his eyes widened as he looked directly at Caroline this time, he smiled brightly and felt tears spring to his eyes out of happiness. _What other girl has ever shown this much love to one of us? _Kaoru then passed the note over to Hikaru, to show him what Caroline had been writing. Hikaru started getting really teary-eyed and raised his hand to be excused from class to go to the bath room. There were many whispers around the class at this point. Many of the girls were wondering if Caroline had just refused the twins offer of being their girlfriend, because Hikaru had to run from the room like that.

Caroline smirked, glad that the female population has suddenly turned on her, because that meant that she finally had something good going in her life. Most of the girls in her class were glaring at her, because they assumed that she had just turned the twins down. She smiled broadly, and the boys in the room smiled too. They all began assuming the same thing that she had turned down the twins, so maybe she wanted to be available for someone else. At the time, every boy was thinking the same thing that it was them that she was waiting for. Caroline loved being in the Host Club, because now, high school might become a bit more fun.

However, after this class the twins didn't sit with Caroline anymore, but Haruhi did, so that Caroline wouldn't feel alone. Haruhi came over to her side and said, "Hey, what's going on with you and the twins…I heard you told Hikaru off and he stormed out of class…"

"You believe these rumors now Haruhi? Because, according to rumors, you and Renge are dating as well…" Caroline said sarcastically, as her eyes fell dramatically onto Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled sweetly and said, "Well, no…I don't believe rumors, but I want to make sure you're not hurting those boys Caroline…"

"What do you mean? They're my…" Caroline paused and then said quietly only to Haruhi, "First boyfriends…I'm not going to be bad to them…"

"Are you Serious?" Haruhi asked quietly with her eyes wide in surprise.

Caroline nodded and said, "And I gave Hikaru my first kiss…Kaoru my second…" Caroline then blushed deeply, remembering those moments with them. Caroline sighed softly, in happiness, and said, "I couldn't be happier with them…but we don't want you to get in trouble. So, we're trying to stay away from eachother. And…Hikaru ran out of a room, crying, because I wrote a poem for him and Kaoru…"

Haruhi smiled brightly and nodded to Caroline as she said, "Now that story makes much more since than the ones the other people were telling me." Caroline nodded, and so she and Haruhi continued to sit through their classes together without as much as a single problem. They would help each other through their work, and they would pass little notes back and forth. Classes were perfect time for the girls to become reacquainted as friends. By the end of classes that day, Haruhi and Caroline were walking to class together, talking and holding hands, giggling every once in a while.

Now all the girls were glaring at her because they thought she was with Haruhi. Caroline looked to Haruhi and asked, "Why are all the girls mad at me for being with you?"

"They think I'm a boy…so now they assume you left the twins for me, which they will probably hate you for in the end of things." Haruhi said, more matter-of-factly that Caroline would have appreciated. She was hoping that Haruhi would have a friendly touch about this, but no. Haruhi was always Haruhi and would always give her a brutally truthful answer. Caroline was silent for the rest of their walk to the Host Club together.

Once at the Host Club Tamaki was eyeing Caroline curiously as he asked, "So, are you going to wear your costume for today?"

"What's my costume for today?" Caroline asked, looking at him frightened.

"We're doing a tropical theme again today…" Kyoya said as he slowly walked up to her side.

Caroline flipped out and fell into Haruhi breathing heavily as she said, "And?"

"And we're all wearing swim gear, to show some extra skin…except for Haruhi, she'll be wearing a tanktop and swim shorts…you, however, will be wearing this!" Tamaki said as he held up a tiny purple string bikini that would barely cover any of her intimate places, which is probably exactly what Kyoya wanted. He wanted the twins to get jealous of the boys who were with her, staring at her in that little skimpy design. So, they would show him, they could be civilized, right?

Caroline walked to the changing room and put on the tiny bikini, it covered up her private places, but that's about all it would cover. She smiled at herself in the mirror, and pulled her hair up in pig tails. She then put on about a pound of makeup to make herself look even better and then walked out with a lolly-pop in her mouth. The second she walked out of the bathroom the nose bleeds blurted from the faces of the Host Club. Even Honey got a bit of a nose bleed from the look of you.

"That good huh?" Caroline asked Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled and nodded as she said, "Even better than they let on…you're freaking gorgeous girl!"

Kaoru bit his lip as he walked up to Caroline and said, "You're very pretty in this…" He was biting his tongue almost to bleeding, trying to keep out his jealousy. Looking over at Hikaru he couldn't even talk as his eyes burned with rage at the outfit on her body. They both wanted her covered; they wanted to be the only ones who could see her like that.

Caroline smiled and said, "Everyone ready for the welcome?"

Kyoya smirked devilishly as he walked up to Caroline's side and said, "Just one more thing…" He then wrapped his hands around her neck and placed a necklace there. The necklace fell right in her cleavage, to show off the line a little bit more. As he pulled back Caroline could see the fire in his eyes as he practically growled the words "Now…it's good." Hikaru was being held back by Kaoru now, as he tried to make his way to the shadow king.

Caroline smiled brightly and said, "Thank you Kyoya, I really appreciate it…it looks exactly like the one my mom had…before she…" Caroline's eyes became a bit teary as Kyoya readied her in the welcome position. Neither of the twins could get angry with Kyoya now, he had given a gift that made Caroline so happy she was in tears. No man could hurt a girl like that.

Kyoya wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they stood in the welcome line. His smirk went from ear to ear as he looked over at the twins in the middle of the group. Kaoru looked up at Kyoya with a scowl that, if looks could kill, would make Kyoya toast. Caroline looked sweetly down at Kaoru and Hikaru, and blew a kiss to let them know everything would be okay. They both blushed and looked forward, so that the Host Club could start for that day.

At the very beginning Caroline's table was full of guys who were all whooping and hollering about her and the twins earlier. One of the boys asked her out, but she shook her head politely as she said, "I can't be with just one of you, or I can't have all of you!" She smiled sweetly, which got a whole table of nosebleeds with the way she looked right then.

Hikaru and Kaoru were both staring at her in awe, until Kaoru turned to Hikaru and whispered, "You love her more than me don't you?"

Hikaru smirked and hugged his brother tightly as he said, "I could never love anyone more than I love you! You are my everything, without you I'm nothing…" Caroline smiled as she heard their sweet words to one another and the screams of the girls. Caroline then looked up as her surrounding table was taking off, and Honey and Mori came over to her table.

"Konichiwa Carrie-chan!" Honey said as he hopped over onto Caroline's lap. Caroline giggled and wrapped her arms around Honey tightly.

"Would you like some of my homemade cookies and cakes Honey-sempai?" Caroline asked quietly. She had made some cakes before she moved in with the boys and stored them in the fridge of the Host Club. Why there is a fridge in the music room, no one can tell her.

"Hai Hai!" Honey squealed.

Caroline looked over at Mori and said, "Would you mind getting the cakes out of the fridge…I only have had them there over the weekend, so they should still be good…"

"Those were yours Carrie-chan?" Honey asked, a guilty look crossing his face and tears near his eyes.

"Yes, Honey-sempai…did you eat them already?" Caroline asked, in a mother's sympathy sort of tone.

"Hai Carrie-chan…I thought they were Host Club cakes, so I ate them…ONEGAI!" Honey screamed, as tears started streaming down his face. Caroline sighed and tried to hug him, but he quickly hopped off of her lap and ran away. At this point even more girls were glaring at Caroline, but Caroline didn't understand why. Caroline hadn't done anything to anybody, she was just being nice to the Host Club, but every girl who saw her was taking it the wrong way.

The next shift Caroline's table was surrounded by girls from all the different tables, except for Tamaki's table since nothing has happened between them yet. The setting of the day had all the tables surrounded by trees and other tropical plants, so it was hard to see the table where Caroline was. Caroline was defenseless against all the girls that were surrounding her table. One of the girls leaned forward and growled, "How could you hurt the twins?"

The next girl growled at her and said, "The twins, what about Honey and Mori?"

"She hurt the twins, Honey and Mori too?! What a whore! And she was flirting with Haruhi!" Another girl screamed.

"Haruhi?! Did you see her all of Kyoya, like she owned him or something!" Another girl was screeching. The girls all started screaming at Caroline as they launched at her and started pulling her hair out of the pigtails, ripping at it and clawing at her face. One of the girls even bit her on the arm. A lot of the girls were just hitting her and smacking her, while trying to rip her clothes off. Caroline got so scared she started crying as Kaoru and Hikaru made their way over, worried about her, and coming to check on her since their table was empty.

Kaoru put himself in the middle of the fight, yanking girls off of Caroline and throwing them across the area. More would try to come at Caroline, but not with Kaoru standing in the way. One of the girls walked up to Kaoru and said, "I was doing this for you both. I was hoping you'd be pleased with the job we did. I heard how this girl hurt you, so me and my friends took care of her for you."

Kaoru looked very angry at the girl as he slowly walked up to her and tilted her face back to look into his blazing eyes, saying, "Caroline is my girlfriend, and I would prefer it if you wouldn't hurt her. Because I do love her very much…" Kaoru did not strike the girl, as much as he would have liked to do it, because it wasn't the Host nature. He just quickly wrapped his arms around Caroline and brought her back into the changing room before her swimsuit completely fell off.

The girl looked up to Hikaru and asked softly, "Is this true Hikaru?" Hikaru stared into the bright blue eyes of third year Tanya Yukishi. She had dark blonde hair and delicately tanned skin, and she had one of the most powerful families, right under the Ootori family. She was most men's image of perfection, and she wanted to be with them. Hikaru looked from Tanya to Haruhi and began to wonder what he should answer. Should he say yes, to save Caroline further harassment from the other girls. Or should he say no, and save Haruhi from the debt she will have to pay from this problem.

It was now that Hikaru showed himself, his brother, and Caroline who his feelings were really for, who his heart really went out to; Caroline or Haruhi. Hikaru took a deep breath as he looked at the girl, who was now crestfallen before him. He nodded as he said, "Yes…it's true…Kaoru is with Caroline…and I'm with Haruhi." Hikaru bit his lip right after he said it and then looked back over to the rest of the Host Club whose mouths were wide open. Haruhi looked over at him confused, but at the same time looked slightly hopeful.

The girl, Tanya, smiled brightly and said, "That's so cute Hikaru! I knew you'd be the one to love Haruhi. Boy or not, you guys are so cute together." The moe heart was growing above her head second after second, while watching Haruhi and Hikaru.

Tamaki then stepped forward and said, "You are not dating my darling daughter!"

"DAUGHTER!?" All the girls of the Host Club screamed questioning together.

"I mean…" Tamaki stuttered and then looked to Haruhi, who sighed angrily and looked back to Hikaru sweetly.

"It's too late, the damage is already done…sorry girls…would you mind leaving for today, we promise to send gift baskets and flowers for your patience…" Kyoya said as he scribbled a note in his giant black book, and then looked down at Hikaru.

Just then Caroline and Kaoru walk out of the back room. Caroline is now dressed in a white sundress with brown flowers sewn up the right corner of the dress. The girls were now all leaving, glaring at Caroline, as if it was all her fault, and then heading out the door. Kyoya then came up to Kaoru and said, "Not even one day. You couldn't even handle your relationship for one day. And now…Hikaru and Haruhi are apparently together, and all the girls know Haruhi is a girl thanks to lord dumbass over there." Kyoya then took a deep breath to keep himself from cursing again as he said, "So, we have no natural, because she is now known as a girl. We have no twin love, because both of them are dating someone else…and we can't even get a moe factor, because the lord told everyone that Haruhi was a girl…so…that's a whole lot of debt that…"

"That I will pay for…" Caroline said as she stepped forward. She pulled her checkbook out of her purse and said, "Name me an amount…I'll pay for all of it…Haruhi and the twins don't need to pay for my love…it's my fault the twins have come out of their love with each other, so I will pay for it."

Kyoya smirked and said, "How about a weekend at my house?"

Caroline's mouth fell open as Kaoru stood in front of her and said, "How about not?"

"Well then, it will be Haruhi's debt that she will have to pay off as the Host Club dog…and even past that…because this has brought me a lot of money and joy doing this job…and I've been able to do a lot with that money…I don't want to look like a fool now, because of you…" Kyoya said, his glasses shimmering again, giving off the impression that he was not kidding.

Hikaru came up to Kaoru and said, "Please, don't do this to Haruhi…"

"Haruhi! What about Caroline? You really want to just let her go over with the shadow prince? What if we lose her to him?" Kaoru yelled at Hikaru.

"I…I don't know…I just don't want to put Haruhi in any debt, especially with her trying to become a lawyer. She wants to be something more…" Hikaru said, his eyes now on the floor instead of his brother. The pain of what he was saying to his brother was just now hitting him, he could feel his twins anger and his pain for the person he loved. Hikaru held his breath as he looked from Haruhi to Caroline, his eyes begging with Caroline to take it on, but at the same time his heart begging him to change his mind. _There's no promise that Haruhi will ever love you. You only said you were dating to get the girl off your back and the thought off your mind. Do you really love Haruhi, or do you just wish she loved you so you can give Caroline to your brother? Tell yourself the truth here!_ Hikaru thought to himself and let the breath out slowly.

Caroline smiled hesitantly as she said, "I said I'd pay for it, so if that's what it takes, that's what I'll do…"

Kyoya smiled and said, "Good, I'll see you this Friday…enjoy your time with the boys, because I doubt you'll remember their names after you leave my house…" Kyoya pushed his glasses up as he gave Caroline a knee quaking smile.

Caroline looked back at the boys and said, "Well, looks like you're gonna have to find a way to keep me now…if Kyoya plans to steal me from you." Caroline laughed softly and then got closer to the boys as she added, "Don't worry boys…I'll never stop loving you…though I think Hikaru has lost his heart for me." Caroline then turned to Kaoru and smirked softly. She had already told him before that she loved him, and now he could love her, solely. Hikaru stuttered and stumbled on Caroline's words, as his eyes began to tear slightly.

"What do you mean I lost my heart for you?" Hikaru mumbled to Caroline.

"I mean that you said you were dating Haruhi, which I think you should probably check with her for. I don't know if she will agree to it or not yet, but it is out there already and will probably get passed around the entire school before Host Club is even over. So, go get her tiger…" Caroline said with a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Really? You're not upset that I care for Haruhi like that?" Hikaru asked, his eyes wide, but a grin from ear to ear.

Caroline smiled and nodded as she said, "You should love whoever it is your heart yearns for…if that's Haruhi…or if you change your mind and it's me again. I will still love you either way, because you are special to me…each of you are unique and make me happy." Caroline nodded again and then grabbed Kaoru's hand as she whispered, "Let's give Hikaru his time with Haruhi." Kaoru nodded and squeezed her hand as they walked out of the room.

Hikaru slowly walked up to Haruhi as she was headed out of the dressing room, now in a girl's uniform since it didn't matter anymore. Hikaru took in a deep breath and let it out as he said, "Haruhi, I've cared for you for a long time and…" He got stuck on the last part, his eyes begging with her to understand without him asking, because if he didn't ask he couldn't be rejected. She cocked her head to the side quizzically as she awaited the rest of his sentence, so he said, "Willyougooutwithme…" It didn't even sound close to a whole word, let alone a sentence.

"What?" Haruhi asked, her head still tipped to the side and her eyes sparkling at the question.

"Haruhi, will you be my girlfriend?" Hikaru said, his hands shaking and his eyes directed at the floor instead of on her. She was just too cute to look at while asking this question.

Haruhi sucked breath in at the question, and let it out slowly as she said, "Um…Hikaru, I don't know…I really need to focus on my studies right now. Dating might not be the best idea right now. Though I do like you a lot too, you are a great friend, I just don't think that would be best for me right now."

"But…why? Am I not good enough…do you want someone like Tono? I can be like him…I can…" Hikaru said as he straightend up his posture and said, "my princess…"

"If I wanted Suoh-sempai I would have said yes to his many advances, but that's not what I want. I don't want to date right now…it's just I have to study. I already take enough time up with the Host Club, I definitely don't have time for dating too. Plus, I still have to cook and clean for my dad when I get home…I need all the spare time I can get…I truthfully doubt I'll ever date. I'm going to be too busy…" Haruhi said as she grabbed Hikaru's hand, trying to help him to understand her situation. She even laughed softly after saying she'll probably never date.

Hikaru pulled his hand away and said, "Fine…don't want me…I don't care! But don't you dare laugh at my love!" Hikaru's face turned angry as he ran from the room, knocking Honey down in the process. Honey started crying, until Mori came over and picked him up, quieting him.

When Hikaru finally made it outside he saw Caroline and Kaoru holding hands and waiting for him. Hikaru hung his head as he walked slowly up to Caroline and said, "I still love you babe…" He wrapped his arm around her and then turned to Kaoru as he said, "Looks like I was way in the wrong…Haruhi didn't care for me in the least…"

Kaoru smiled and patted his brother's shoulder as he said, "Don't worry about it Hikaru, I'm sure Caroline still loves you. Not only that, but I bet Haruhi will regret what she let go of."

Caroline smiled softly and wrapped her arms around the two boys lower backs and walks towards their limo saying, "Gregory…take us home!"

___________________Author's Notes________________

Sorry for being so late for the updates. I've been working a lot recently, so I haven't had time to write. Unlike a lot of the writers here, I don't have my story written out before I put it on here. So, I'm trying to get my chapters out as quickly as possible. Hope you guys don't leave me as readers!

A lot of the beginning of this chapter I have to thank **liquidity** for. Her story with KaoruXMei is a really great story that a lot of you should read. I just hope she doesn't mind me using her idea here (I didn't really ask.)

Again a great thanks to:

**Jenna Uchiha**

**Potopie- **also has great stories you should read! (unless you don't like Yaoi…)

And a new thanks to:

***always listening to music* **for her first post on my stories!


	4. What Do You Think You're Doing?

**HUGE MEGA ULTRA WARNING**

For those of you who regularly read my stories, you know I don't usually put a warning at the head of my stories. BUT, this story becomes very sexual…it's my lemony goodness chapter… However, I do know there are younger readers on here and I DON'T want to get in trouble. So please, if you are under the age of 18…don't read this part of the story…

_"Gregory…take us home_!" She said that but regretted it the second that they actually made it home. Hikaru was in a fussy mood all the way home, and the second they made it there he was all over Caroline like a hawk.

"Why would you say yes to _him? _He hates us, and wants to steal you from us!" Hikaru said looking her over.

Caroline sighed and said, "I wanted to make everyone happy. I saw that you wanted to help Haruhi, and be with her, so I wanted to make you happy." Caroline hung her head as she said, "But apparently I judged wrong and Haruhi doesn't like you which, truthfully, surprised me. The way she acts with you, I'd say she liked you, but who really knows that big bundle of joy, huh?"

Hikaru mumbled, "She wouldn't know love if it bit her in the bum…"

Kaoru laughed and said, "Don't worry about him Caroline, he's just in a foul mood today…I'm sure Haruhi will realize what she's missing and ask him out instead." Hikaru growled at Kaoru for even making any assumption about him and Haruhi, now that Haruhi had rejected him.

Caroline sighed and said, "I knew from the first moment I started flirting with you two, that Hikaru would end up with Haruhi and I would end up with you Kaoru. Because…Haruhi doesn't like men who are over the top, they remind her of her father. And, as much as I'm sure she loves her father, she doesn't want to end up with a man who is more girly than she is." Kaoru nodded to Caroline's idea and Hikaru grumbled again, before going upstairs and taking a shower. Caroline then scooted over next to Kaoru and said, "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I do care a lot about you and your brother. And, if you need me to, I can back off until Hikaru can be with Haruhi. That way he's not as upset whenever he sees me and you together."

"If we don't hang out more, and get cuddlier together…I could lose you to Kyoya. He doesn't have anything to tie him down. He can love you any way you need him to, and you wouldn't need to back off at all." Kaoru said, staring down at the floor, not saying no to her idea, but not wanting to go for it either.

"How about I just back off for a couple of days…I'll stay in the guest bedroom even. That way you can hang out with Hikaru and I'll hang out with myself…maybe even go over to Haruhi's for the week. See if I can convince her into Hikaru anyway." Caroline said, bringing Kaoru's eyes up to meet hers. His eyes were filled with fear and doubt, but at the same time there was a strange glint of hope. His eyes sparkled with light for her, because he cared so much for her. All he wanted to do was be with her forever, if she would allow it.

Hikaru then came down the steps soaking wet and said, "I need you right now Caroline…I'm aching for some love and attention…please…" Just then Hikaru fell down the steps and Kaoru screamed. Caroline rushed over to see that Hikaru and cut his wrists and was bleeding down his arms. The blood was running in thin almost pink lines down his arm because of the water still drenching him. His eyes were red and puffed out because he had been crying in the shower.

Caroline quickly wrapped towels around his arms to hold in the bleeding and make it stop. The towels were white, and now stained with a brownish red goop. Luckily he didn't know how to correctly cut himself, so he wouldn't bleed out now. It was also lucky that he barely nicked the vein he was going for, so within a few seconds the bleeding stopped. After the bleeding stopped completely Caroline took the towels off of his arms and he started bawling on Caroline's skirt.

Caroline held Hikaru tightly and said, "Why would you do this to yourself?"

"Because…I know you don't love me. You love Kaoru. Haruhi loves Tono-baka. I'm alone…" Hikaru said sobbing into Caroline's arms. It was then that Caroline noticed that Hikaru was still completely naked from his shower. She shivered lightly at seeing his bare backside. Hikaru noticed her shiver and pulled back from her saying, "I'm sorry…I doubt you wanted to be in this predicament right now."

Caroline bit her lip as she hung her head and said, "I wouldn't say that." When she looked back up Hikaru's eyes were heated and staring at her like he was a lion and she was his fresh piece of meat. Caroline blushed, and hung her head again as Hikaru came up and wrapped his arms around her. She ran her hand softly through his still wet hair. She hadn't had the time to dry him off when she was trying to stop the blood flow.

He leaned in and kissed her neck softly as he whispered, "I can take care of you if you want me to Caroline…" Her name rolled off his tongue like a liquid aphrodisiac. Her forest green eyes stared hazing over at the idea of what Hikaru was suggesting.

Kaoru came up behind her and said, "Thank you for saving Hikaru. We owe you a lot." When she turned back to look at Kaoru his eyes shared the same heated passion as Hikaru. Her entire body began heating up as it had in the shower. She felt the need to run away from the situation, but in the area she had left herself, there was no where to run. Kaoru got down to her level and wrapped his arms around her lower waist, while Hikaru's hands slowly rose and wrapped around the top of her shoulders.

Both of them whispered softly "Don't deny your body the pleasure of us Caroline…" At that Caroline completely blacked out from passion, she just dove into feeling it. She grabbed both of the boys by the hand and led them into their shared bedroom.

"Tonight…pleasure, passion, love…Tomorrow…I'm going over to Haruhi's…" Caroline said, her voice barely making it past her lips. She wanted to be with both of the boys, but she wasn't ready to have them fight over her like they do. She was going to hang out with Haruhi until she went over to Kyoya's for the weekend. Then, she would be back to her boys, to see if they can play nice with her again.

Hikaru was already undressed, so he started undressing his twin. Caroline would sit there as the strip show played out for her. Kaoru, being the younger twin who was also slightly easy to embarrass, was now sitting there with Hikaru taking his shirt off as he slowly kissed Kaoru's neck. Hikaru ran his hand through his brothers hair, their eyes meeting for a second as their lips got inches away from one another's. Their eyes were both in the heat of passion; it was like a man making out with his mirror image. Caroline was in pure ecstasy just watching this play out before her.

Slowly, very slowly, Hikaru kissed down Kaoru's chest, making his younger twins head roll back in pleasure. Kaoru would whine slightly as Hikaru made his way down lower, slowly unbuttoning his twin's pants. Hikaru didn't give Kaoru much time to feel the relief of his pants as he ripped them down his legs. Kaoru bit his lip and whined slightly as Hikaru pulled the pants off around his ankles. Kaoru's hair was falling softly into his face, almost covering his eyes. There was no parts for the twins now, with Hikaru slowly drying, they were completely identical. This was where Hikaru looked up at Caroline for her help.

Caroline got down on the floor next to Hikaru, Kaoru looking down at both of them with a beaten puppy dog look on his face. His cheeks were already slightly red from Hikaru toying around with soft kissing down his chest, and now it was Caroline's turn. She reached up and let her hands run down the toned muscles of his chest, slowly down to the edge of his boxers, her lips leaving soft kisses following her hands. Now at the edge of his boxers he whimpers and closes his eyes, looking away from Caroline as she says, "Kaoru look at me, or nothing more will happen here."

Kaoru looked down at her, the passion in her eyes drove him wild, and he was now drowning in her pools of emerald. His heart was captured by their sweet embrace. Now that she had him, she slowly moved his boxers down, kissing each piece of exposed skin. Hikaru was just watching in wonder behind her as she controlled his younger brother. Kaoru whimpered again as his erection came free of his boxers and into the wandering hands of his love. Caroline looked up at him in amazement as she ran her hands up and down his shaft. Hikaru now stood behind Kaoru, holding him up and softly kissing his neck and shoulders.

Caroline smiled up at the two of them, still fully dressed herself, glad to be where she was. She slowly took Kaoru's shaft from her hand and let her tongue slip out of her mouth and across the tip of erection. Kaoru cried out as he watched her tongue hit his flesh, and Hikaru had to hold his brother up to keep him from falling. Caroline slowly licked around the tip and then smirked softly as she said, "Maybe we should let him sit on the bed Hikaru." Hikaru smiled and nodded as he let Kaoru sit down on the bed.

Hikaru then grabbed Caroline and said, "We're not just going to let you see us…we get to see you too." Caroline's eyes got wide, she had expected the boys to get naked, but she wasn't sure if she'd be ready to get naked for them.

Kaoru came up behind her and whispered, "Don't worry my love…we'll be gentle…" So, Caroline nodded and allowed Hikaru to grab the straps of her sundress. He slowly slid the straps off of her shoulders and Kaoru guided them down her arms as he kissed her shoulder and slowly down her back. Hikaru took the front, slowly sliding the bra straps down along with the sundress, kissing each bit of exposed skin. Kaoru then unhooked her bra once they got low enough down with the dress. Caroline's breath caught as she felt Hikaru grab one of her breasts and Kaoru nip at her back softly where her bra had lain.

Surrounded in the passion of her mirrored lovers, she felt complete. Hikaru slowly leaned down, slowly stroking his manhood, as he licked her nipple softly. He let his tongue glide across the silky surface of her nipple and slowly guided it into his mouth. Caroline moaned and almost fell backward onto Kaoru, but he held her up straight. Kaoru smirked as he pulled her sundress down the rest of the way, leaving only her panties left to get rid of. His hands slowly slid down her sides, making her shiver and leaving Goosebumps upon her skin.

Kaoru's smirk grew wider as he let his hands slip to the front to slowly pull off her underwear, letting his hands rest on her pubic mound for a split second. She moaned out loud as his fingers slipped under her underwear, which even made Hikaru stop what he was doing. She whined and said, "Guys…ssstop…I…I can't take it…I…I'm new at…this…I mean…"

"We are too…" They both said in unison as Kaoru pulled her underwear completely off. Her cheeks were already reddening at them touching her. Her body was ready for them, but her mind was trying to back away from it. Kaoru leaned up to her ear and said, "Please Caroline, let us touch you as lovers…let us show you how much we love you." He then kissed her neck and slowly down her bare shoulder, making the Goosebumps return again.

Caroline slowly moved backwards onto the bed, to where they were both standing in front of her as she tried to cover herself. Hikaru smiled and grabbed her arms, climbing on top of her, and then slowly moving to where he was next to her head holding her arms up. He was turned around to face Kaoru, and try to make sure he was doing as much as Hikaru was trying to do. Kaoru then slowly took the spot between her legs, letting his hands slowly dance over her legs seductively. It made Caroline squirm deliciously as he touched her like that, while Hikaru slowly leaning down to take her nipple into his mouth again.

Caroline was in HEAVEN! Hikaru was holding her down and making her feel everything, and she did. She loved how Kaoru was slowly working his way up between her legs, slowly touching and licking her exposed skin. She moaned softly, and her breath was right against Hikaru's erection, so he moaned as well. Kaoru smiled as he looked up at his brother enjoying himself with Caroline, so he moved up even more and slowly let his tongue lick slowly along the edges of the lips of her sex.

Caroline moaned out louder and Hikaru couldn't help himself as he pushed his growing erection closer to her mouth. Caroline smiled at the chance that Hikaru was giving her to please him. She slowly leaned forward and licked the tip of the shaft, letting her tongue move around the tip of it. Hikaru's head fell backwards as he moaned loudly, his eyes closed tightly and his mouth hung open, like he was screaming. Caroline smiled and slowly pulled it even deeper into her mouth, making Hikaru completely let go of her hands and just fell forward, barely able to keep himself sane.

Kaoru pulls from Caroline and looks up at his brother and smiles brightly, glad that Caroline could take care of him that way. As Kaoru watches Caroline take his mirror image into her mouth, it makes him slightly more aroused and he begins slowly caressing his own erection. Caroline moans with Hikaru deep in her mouth, which is beginning to drive Kaoru crazy. Kaoru slowly moves up her body and runs his shaft along her entrance. She moans even deeper and harder than she had before, so Kaoru figured he was doing well.

He moved slowly, dipping the head of his manhood into her and pushing slightly. He could feel her warm wetness surround him, so he pushed harder. He got half way in and saw her juices dripping over him as he pulled out. The next time he thrust in, he pushed all the way in. This time he broke her on the inside and the blood started leaking down her legs. However, he didn't worry about it, because she continued to moan and suck on his brother. He pulled back from her and began wiping the blood off of her legs. His hand slipping into her for a brief moment, which made her hips thrust against him.

Hikaru started moving in and out of her mouth hard and fast, almost gagging her just to relieve his own built up tension. Kaoru replaced his hand again with his shaft, moving slowly in and out of her as he watched his brother. His reaction was making Kaoru enjoy himself even more as he watched his brother's head lean back in shock. Caroline was in her own personal moment of bliss as she felt herself be filled by the twins.

After a few hours in this position Caroline repositioned herself on her hands and knees, Hikaru still in her front and Kaoru in her back. Both Hikaru and Kaoru were covered in small beads of sweat, their hair brushed back from their eyes, just pushed back from their faces. Hikaru was sitting on his knees as he drove his erection into Caroline's mouth. Hikaru reached under Caroline and grasped at her breasts, trying to get her to enjoy herself as well. Caroline moaned against him again, and began whining.

Caroline started pushing harder into Hikaru as Kaoru slammed into her from behind, lifting one of his legs and placing it on her hip. Caroline moaned as Kaoru went deeper, which suddenly sent Hikaru over the edge in her mouth. Hikaru pulled his hands from Caroline's breasts and placed them on the back of her head as he pushed deep down her throat and let his seed run into her. He pulled away from her hot and exhausted, but Hikaru's reaction got even more of a reaction out of Kaoru.

Kaoru started thrusting into Caroline harder and faster than he had before, making Caroline scream in both pleasure and pain. Kaoru grabbed at Caroline's hips and was trying to scratch down her back to grab onto anything to push himself deeper. Caroline's head was tipped backwards and tears were coming to her eyes as she was reaching her edge with him. Kaoru felt himself hit his edge as he watched her scream for him. He pulled himself out of her, so as not to impregnate her, and let his seed run on her lower back.

The second that Kaoru pulled out Hikaru took his place with his hand. He dug it into her and just started moving it around until he heard her moaning deeper. Caroline started crying as she had both of the twins inside her and on her, Caroline finally felt herself give way to her own pleasure. Caroline's head tilted back and her eyes shut tight as she screamed out loud. She didn't say a name, because she knew, would she have, one or the other might have gotten jealous. Her word that came out was "AMAZING!" as she fell in a rumpled mess on the bed.

Kaoru smirked at her screaming and then quickly grabbed a towel to clean her off, before it leaked anywhere else. Once cleaned up Kaoru and Hikaru pulled Caroline up into bed, so they can snuggle together. Kaoru lay snuggled against her back, holding her around the waist close to him. Hikaru laid his arm over her shoulder and held her cuddled up to his chest. They just slept like that for the entire night.

During the night Caroline woke up and noticed that Hikaru was missing, so she looked around the room, seeing him sitting at their bedroom window. The glow from the stars outside was shining off of his pale skin. She almost didn't want to say his name as she watched him stare into space like that, the determination on his face made her weak in the knees. She just wished that face was for her, the face that showed he wanted to be somewhere else with her at that moment, but she knew it wasn't. She was sad that couldn't see that from her love lying next to her, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

It's because the twins are not the same, even with their attributes and looks being the same, Hikaru was always more emotional, and that came out in his body movement. Kaoru is slightly more refined, and tries to hold his emotions in, because he doesn't want to get easily hurt, as Hikaru had let himself become. However, Kaoru is more determined than Hikaru, if he was rejected by the only woman he would ever love, he'd be out there right now trying to get her back, rather than getting with another woman or cutting himself. Caroline knew Hikaru only wanted to feel loved, but it did matter who it was. He said he just wanted to feel loved and cared for, but she knew for a fact that what he had wanted last night was Haruhi, not her.

Caroline sat up a bit more and made a moaning sound as she stretched slightly. Hikaru's eyes didn't move from the sky at her sound, so she ran her hand through the hair that was falling on her face and whispered, "Hikaru?" His eyes pulled away from the sky first, to look at her from the corners, and then he turned his full face to her as he smiled softly. He wanted her to feel loved, because he didn't feel love. He knew that Caroline cared for his brother, and because of that she would care for him. Hikaru walked back over to the bed, his hair was in all different directions as he walked to her. He smiled and ran his hand through his hair, making it fall forward in his face.

Hikaru sighed and said, "Hello love…did I wake you?" Caroline shook her head and wrapped her arms around him as he got into bed slowly. She smiled up at him sorrowfully as his eyes ran over her body critically, and then he looked into her eyes saying, "I think you can read me better than my own twin can…"

Caroline nodded as she said, "I wouldn't doubt that as of right now. Kaoru thinks you still love me, especially after what we did last night. If he knew like I did that the reason you did what you did was so that you could picture Haruhi instead of me, I'm sure it would kill him on the inside." Hikaru's eyes widened and his mouth hung open, apparently he didn't think she knew him that well as she said, "Don't worry…I won't tell him, and I will get Haruhi to see you the way you are." Caroline sighed and hugged him again softly as she said, "I…I just wish I could make you happy like I make Kaoru happy. I hate…not being able to be helpful to you…you know?"

Hikaru smiled and nodded as he brushed her hair back from her face and it tousled behind her head. He said, "I do love you Caroline…just…"

"Not like Haruhi, and I knew that from the beginning. That's one of the reasons I fell for Kaoru, because I knew his heart was free from that. He didn't see Haruhi that way anymore. He saw me, and that's what made me feel special. But, he didn't want to leave you; he didn't want to see you sad. So, I treated you the same way I treat him, because I do love you. You are both two parts of one whole perfect man, you complete each other, and I would love you both if I got that choice." Caroline hung her head at that, she didn't want to open and bare her soul to the one who didn't care for her that way, but she knew she wanted him to know how she felt about him. He smiled and put his finger under her chin to lift her face to meet his eyes.

Hikaru's eyes were sparkling bright like a star or the moon, as he leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. Caroline blushed deeply as he said, "I don't love you now, because I feel I may still have a chance at Haruhi. I mean…It's not like I don't feel something for you." He pointed to the sheet that was raising sitting on his waist as he said, "Obviously I do…it's just…"

"You love Haruhi, and I know that…like I said…but, I wanted you to know that I do love you…just because I do feel a lot more for Kaoru, it doesn't mean it's not there for you. I just wanted to be with Kaoru, to let you have Haruhi. Kaoru is the poet in words; you are the poet in actions. Kaoru is able to put his love into words, or use someone else's words to describe it. You, you have to show people how much you love them, in a big way. Be it a giant bundle of flowers, or you working your butt of just to hang around a person for a little longer than planned."

Hikaru smiled as Caroline brought up the time they went over to Karuizawa to fight for the room to spend more time with Haruhi. Caroline smiled as she saw Hikaru's smile and said, "Come on now…let's get back to bed…I don't want to see you naked up at that window again…this night at least…you hear me?" Hikaru nodded and then she said, "You do know you are the reason I'm going over to Haruhi's this whole week right? You're also the reason I'm going over to Kyoya's this weekend." Caroline didn't know why she was saying it to him, but now her eyes were also tearing up for no apparent reason. She looks up at Hikaru and he had a look of pity playing on his face as he looked down at her.

Hikaru touched her cheek and said, "Caroline…you don't have to do so much to make me happy. If you have some place you'd rather be…" Hikaru wanted to continue to convince Caroline that it was okay, but then he broke down in his self-esteem and said, "Please…Caroline, I know I've asked a lot and gotten a lot from you, but I love Haruhi…" Caroline nodded, so he continued, "I…I just want to see if there was a little push from someone other than me, maybe…"

Caroline smiled and said, "I know…and that's why I'm putting myself out there for you. I'm going to show Haruhi how much free time she actually has. If that means going to her house and cooking and cleaning for her father, so be it." Hikaru smiled, his eyes still showing the pity they had from earlier. He wanted her to know how much he appreciated her, but there was really nothing that he could give her like what she was just willingly giving to him. What she gave him last night and what she was giving to him now. She had no idea how happy it made him, her willingness to make him happy, he wanted to give her something, and he smiled softly as he looked over at his brother.

Kaoru was sleeping softly behind Caroline, curled into a ball, trying to keep his body warm since Caroline's warm body had left his side. His hair fell over his face, covering his eyes, but not the rest of his face. His lips were slightly parted, and also slightly wet. His pale skin shimmered in the moonlight, showing how little clothes he actually had on. Hikaru smiled and thought _Maybe that's all she wants. He is very pretty while he sleeps. _As he thought that he moved his hair back from his face and smiled at the eyes that were staring right back up at him. His brother was probably awake this whole time, listening to them. As his open mouth turned into a frown Hikaru remembered what Caroline had said about last night and his eyes widened again at his brother as he bit his lip softly.

Kaoru sat up now that Hikaru blew his cover, and said, "So, you are doing this just to make _Hikaru_ happy? What about me?" Kaoru's face contorted into a frown as Caroline turned around to him, her eyes full of unshed tears. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Caroline and said, "I'm sorry love, I just…I don't want to see you at Kyoya's and I don't want you to leave me for a week to spend time with Haruhi."

Caroline smiled as she hugged him tightly and said, "Don't worry, you'll still see me during the week at school, and I'll be right back after I spend the weekend at Kyoya's. I won't fall for him, don't worry, I love you way too much." She smiled and brushed his hair away from his face again, his golden eyes burning into her emerald pools. "As of now, it's time to sleep…I'm tired and we all have school tomorrow…so, now is sleep." Both the boys nodded in response and wrapped their arms around her and lay back down in bed to fall asleep.

The next day at school they sat in their usual arrangement; Kaoru next to Caroline, Haruhi next to Caroline, and Hikaru next to Haruhi. Caroline turned to Haruhi and said, "Hey, Haruhi, would you mind if I hung out at your house for the rest of this week? I mean…I love the twins, but…I just really need some girl time…and sleep would be nice every once in a while too." Caroline laughed at her own joke and then looked at Haruhi who was smiling brightly.

"Sure you can…However, we do have that English project coming up…so, it may be a little difficult to fit in 'girl stuff'." Haruhi said as she turned back to her notes. If Caroline didn't know Haruhi so well she would assume she was trying to brush her off, or trying to be rude. However, that was just the way Haruhi stated things, with the blunt truth.

Caroline smiled and said, "Oh, I'll fit in girl stuff somehow…" Haruhi laughed softly and then continued in her notes. Hikaru smiled over at Caroline, his eyes showing his gratitude. It was obvious that Hikaru really appreciated Caroline's help in what she was doing, so Caroline was glad to do it. Kaoru put his hand down next to his desk and Caroline copied him, so they could hold hands. Hikaru smiled even brighter as he looked over at his brother, glad his brother had somebody and that he obviously loved her a lot.

Hikaru smiled even brighter as he looked into her notebook and saw a small scribbled drawing of Kaoru and himself, and next to it written Caroline Hitachiin. Hikaru's eyes crinkled in the corners he was smiling so brightly. The teacher came up to him and said, "Something funny Hitachiin-san?"

"No sensei." Hikaru mumbled softly as he looked back at his notes and started writing again. Who would have known that Caroline wanted to be with them that much, with how short a time they have been together, she already wanted marriage. Hikaru looked over at Kaoru solemnly, wondering if he knew her thoughts. Kaoru looked over at her notebook now and smiled, before turning back to his own notebook. He was lucky that his girlfriend was taking notes, because if not, he was right handed and holding her hand was not helping his notes.

Every class went by in about the same way, Caroline would talk with Haruhi about this week while she flirted with Kaoru, and Hikaru would just end up getting in trouble. Finally it came time for Host Club, and they walked up to the third music room, only to find a lock on the door and Kyoya standing outside it. Kyoya shook his head and said, "We can't have Host Club anymore…Honey went through a growth spurt and now we have basically nothing. The only thing that would be holding guests here is me and Tamaki, because not many girls like Mori in the long run." Kyoya shook his head again as he mumbled, "And a lot of people really enjoyed this club…" He looked up at Caroline and said, "I will see you this weekend still right?"

Caroline looked from Kaoru to Hikaru, Hikaru's eyes still pleading with her to say yes, so she said, "Yes…I'll see you…it's the least I can do for ruining the Host Club." Caroline hated her own words, how could she ruin something people loved so much. The Host Club was the play ground of all the rich and popular people of the school, how could she just come in one day and ruin it, because she wanted to be with Kaoru. She looked up at Kaoru, tears falling down her cheeks as she looked at him.

He smiled at her softly and wiped her tears away as he said, "Honey and Mori would have left this year anyway. Me and Hikaru would have eventually gotten tired of the group and done something else…and Haruhi would've eventually fallen for a boy, whether she thinks so or not." Caroline smiled at his kind words. He always knew exactly what to say at exactly the right time.

Caroline hugged him tightly as she said, "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Have I told you there's no one else above you!?" Kaoru started singing, and then Caroline shook her head telling him no. Kaoru laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he said, "Alright, let's go home babe…"

"Actually…I'm going home with Haruhi, remember?" Caroline said, her eyes looking at him concerned, and he nodded solemnly. She smiled and kissed his cheek softly as she said, "I'll see you guys again at school tomorrow…come on Haruhi, let's go." As she said that she wrapped her arm around Haruhi's lower back and walked out the door with her. She knew that Haruhi and she would be walking to her house, so she didn't want to let the boys know, or they would try to drive them home.

Caroline started running a bit faster, so Haruhi asked in a huffing voice, "Why…are…we…running?"

"Because if we don't the boys will try to pick us up in their limo, and I don't think your land lord will let them leave if she sees them come up again…" Caroline said, her voice not even effected by the fact they were running. Finally they stopped at her apartment and ran up to the door and walked inside, taking the shoes off and taking a seat in Haruhi's bedroom.

Haruhi smiled and said, "So, since you're here, do you want to help me with my English project?" Caroline had always been better at writing than Haruhi had been, so Caroline would help Haruhi with her writing projects and Haruhi would help her with her math.

Caroline smirked as she lay back on Haruhi's bed and said, "Well, I don't know…"

"What do you want?" Haruhi said, her eyes narrowing at the girl now lying on her bed. Now that Caroline was better at her math she didn't need Haruhi's help. So, Haruhi would have to convince Caroline to help her with her writing assignments.

"I want you to tell me the real reason you said no to Hikaru…" Caroline said, tilting her head forward to look at Haruhi.

Haruhi sighed and said, "It was the truth…I don't have the time…"

"Don't give me that crap Haruhi! Host Club is done now, so now you do have the time. AND not only that, but if you told your dad that you would be GOING OUT WITH A BOY I'm sure he'd be willing to order take out for one night…seriously…you think I don't know Ranka that well?" Caroline said, glaring at Haruhi.

Just then Ranka came in the door and said, "Well hello there Caroline! It's been forever! I never expected you to call me by my stage name! Oh it's wonderful to have you here!"

"RANKA!" Caroline screams as she runs out to hug Haruhi's dad. She then said, "Of course! I've never had a problem with what you were…I thought it was awesome for you…you make a very pretty lady!" As they hugged Ranka twirled Caroline around the room and then let her go smiling brightly.

"That's good to hear you say that darling…so…I heard something about a boy? Is Haruhi getting a boyfriend?" Ranka said, all excited to hear the gossip of his little girl.

"Just recently one of the twins asked Haruhi out, Hikaru, the older and sweet twin. I'm dating Kaoru, his brother, and I just thought the double dating would be awesome. However, Haruhi said she doesn't have time for a boyfriend right now." As Caroline said this, her face turned into a deep pout to get Ranka's sympathy.

"Haruhi! How could you say no to one of those sweet twins, and look at your friend! She is more than willing to do anything for you, but OH NO! You won't help her if she needs it! What a horrible person!" Ranka said holding Caroline close to him as she stuck her tongue out at Haruhi.

"DAD!" Haruhi screamed as she walked out of her room. She then said, "I am a very good friend to Caroline and I'm there for her all the time. But I don't want to put you out if you need me here for you. Plus, I really need to work on my studies…"

"That's what study hall is for…" Caroline interrupts, then she says, "Come on…please, just one date…next weekend, because I'll be with Kyoya this weekend…"

"Oh Kyoya, he's fabulous…I just love him to pieces…" Ranka says as he throws his arms up in the air talking about him. Caroline grumbles in response, not because she doesn't like Kyoya, but because her boyfriend doesn't. She should be staying away from him, but for Haruhi, she couldn't. Then Ranka said, "Haruhi, why don't you go on a date for your friend…you know she's done a lot for us both in the past…the least you could do…"

"Fine! Fine, I'll go on a date with Hikaru, if EVERYONE will leave me alone on this! AND Caroline, you have to help me with my writing assignment." Haruhi said, a small smile creeping up her lips as she starts laughing. Caroline joins her and they both start cracking up, so much so that they are unable to talk for the next few minutes.

Ranka smiled and slowly walked out of the room saying, "I'm glad my Haruhi has such a good friend."

After both her and Haruhi have a good laugh Haruhi says, "Okay…ha-ha…Okay…so, back to work…this is about Shakespeare…which is a writing that happened in London, England right?"

"Well, yes, Shakespeare wrote in London…but…this story isn't focused in London dear…" Caroline started as she pointed to the book _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. She then said, "This story doesn't really take place in London, it's more…well, it's fantasy, so it's not really based anywhere. But, that's not the point of the paper…the paper is supposed to find all the themes and define one of them…you know that right?"

"Well…yeah, but…" Haruhi started, looking at the book with large confused eyes.

"But…you don't know the themes, because the book itself is all over the place?" Caroline asks, and Haruhi nods. Caroline smiles and said, "Well, the themes are easy; love, loss of individuality identity, and…"

"Ambiguous sexuality?" Haruhi asks quietly.

"NO! Well, yes, I suppose, but I was going to say Feminism." Caroline said, raising an eyebrow at Haruhi at her random outburst. Haruhi blushed softly as Caroline said, "So, which one do you want to cover, most people don't know about feminism as a theme, so it makes for a good assignment when someone draws it out." Haruhi nods and they both grab the book and start pointing out its feministic traits. They continued the writing through the night, coming up with a 6 page paper. After the paper was finally finished they both climbed up onto Haruhi's futon and fell asleep together, Caroline holding the tiny Haruhi.

When Caroline woke up it was before the sun even rose. Haruhi gets up early to feed her dad and everyone else in the house. Caroline decided to get up even earlier than Haruhi and make the food herself. She slowly snuck out of the room as Haruhi was still sleeping, Caroline made sure to tuck the covers in tight around her waist so it felt like she was still there. Caroline quickly jumped into the shower and came out in just a towel to do breakfast and such.

Caroline, being the sole daughter in a family famous for its food, was a chef that was a legend for her talents. She cooked a large omelet for each of them, stuffed with cheese and bacon and rice for filler. She then made French toast with strawberries and raspberries that she had bought the day before without telling Haruhi. She seasoned the French toast with a light confectioner's sugar and then set it out. It was now just about the time that Haruhi would wake her dad up and Caroline had shut off Haruhi's alarm for earlier.

Caroline came quietly into Ranka's room and said, "Ranka-papa, it's time to get up…" Ranka slowly sits up and has a small five o'clock shadow. His make up ran a bit down his face and his hair was a mess, however Caroline didn't flinch as she said, "I made breakfast today…" Ranka's eyes widened and his mouth was overflowing, he's had Caroline's food before and knew how good it could be. He quickly got up, put on his house coat, and came into the kitchen.

"Where's Haruhi?" He whispered to her, assuming she was just letting her sleep.

"Asleep…I'm going to get her now…" Caroline said, slowly walking into Haruhi's bedroom again. Caroline pushed Haruhi and said, "Haruhi, dear, wake up…I made breakfast…"

Haruhi opened her eyes and had a huge pout covering her face as she said, "You didn't need to do that Caroline…"

"But I did, so please don't waste my efforts, and come to eat…" Caroline said softly.

"Yeah Haruhi! It's great!" Ranka shouted from the other room, and Caroline giggled.

Haruhi walked out and smiled as she saw the spread lay out on her table, and said, "Carrie, you didn't have to do this, you know?"

"Yes I did…it's to thank you for coming on a date with me, Kaoru, and Hikaru…I really do appreciate it…" Caroline said her eyes sparkling at that.

Haruhi smirked and said, "I'm glad that I could do something that made you that happy."

Caroline smiled brightly and said, "Haruhi, you being alive just makes me happy!" Ranka and Haruhi both smiled softly to Caroline as she sat with them to eat. The day went by as it usually did, Caroline between Haruhi and Kaoru, and Hikaru next to Haruhi. However, at the end of the day that day Caroline stopped with Hikaru and Kaoru and said, "Haruhi said yes!" Then she quickly took off with Haruhi for home. The one purpose for Caroline to go over to Haruhi's that week had been fulfilled, and now they were going to have a double date.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru and said, "I miss Caroline…"

Hikaru nodded and said, "I know…but you get to see her at school, and just think about it…next week she'll be back to us…"

"Yeah…if she doesn't fall in love with Kyoya first…" Kaoru mumbled softly under his breath.

Hikaru wrapped his arm over Kaoru's shoulder and said, "Come on…you know better than that. Caroline loves you…"

"Yeah, she loves me while I'm around. When I'm not…when Kyoya is the only thing Caroline can see, or seek comfort in. Then what? What if he tries to say I'm cheating on her, she can't come to me and see that I'm not. She can't see how much I dreadfully miss her while she's not here…she can't…"

"Hush little brother…she loves you way too much to fall for any of Kyoya's tricks…she loves you…that's a rare thing and you know it. Sure, people love US all the time, but she LOVES _you_ little brother. She chose you out of the two of us. She didn't say we were both the same, she may love us together, but she LOVES YOU…get that through your thick head." Hikaru said nudging him lightly with his hip. The walked to their limo and went home for that night.

The rest of the week went by the same. Except, that Friday they had off of school, so Caroline came up to Kyoya on Thursday and said, "So, Um…do I come over tomorrow, or does the weekend still start on Saturday?"

"You're coming home with me tonight actually…I thought you knew that. You told me this whole weekend would be fine…" Kyoya said as he looked off to the clouds, trying to look sweet and innocent.

Caroline sighed and nodded as she said, "Yes…I did, so I will, I didn't know it was right away, but of course I am willing." At that Kyoya smiled softly down at her and wrapped his arm over her shoulders. He walked her slowly out to his limo with Kaoru and Hikaru following closely behind.

"Take care of her…" Hikaru said softly as they walked up behind him.

"Yeah…don't…" Kaoru started, but couldn't convince himself to finish. Once they actually made it to the limo Kyoya opened the door and allowed Caroline to climb inside. With her trying to climb in her skirt fell up a bit, showing off her underwear. All the boys' noses bled slightly at the sight as Kyoya closed the door behind her.

"She's mine this weekend. Don't try to contact her, don't try to nose into our business…understand?" Kyoya said, pointing his notebook at them as a threat. Both the twins raised their hands in mock fear and then stick out their tongues at him. Kyoya rolled his eyes and said, "We're off…oh, and by the way boys…you might want to let her take a picture before we take off. Because if you don't…she won't remember who you are by the time we get back." Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose and then laughed. When he got in the car he wrapped his arm around the uncomfortable Caroline and then slowly rolled the window up as they took off.

When they got to his house he wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist and said, "Your room will be upstairs…my older sister's room really. It's quite cute, for a girl of your stature." He slowly guided Caroline upstairs into his sisters room and said, "Enjoy yourself here…I realize I'm nothing like those twins, but…I can make you happy."

Caroline smiled sweetly and nodded as she said, "Of course you can Kyoya sempai…"

"I'm not your sempai here…I'm your boyfriend…if you want…" Kyoya said, trying to be innocent about it, but failing.

Caroline tried to smile as she said, "Oh, um yes…my boyfriend…but, I'm already with Ka…"

"Not here you're not…" Kyoya said angrily, he slowly huffed out of the bedroom. Caroline frowned and thought of the first time she came to the twins' house. They made her feel like this house was her own. They showed her how much they cared, and here Kyoya was trying to take their places. Caroline took a deep breath and walked over to the dresser to see if there was anything in there for her to wear. She tried on her shirts and blue jeans to see how she would look, aside from the breasts they wore the same size, but Caroline's chest was a bit bigger.

Caroline walked down the stairs in a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, smiling softly as she saw Mr. Ootori. Caroline bows softly as she says, "Hello Mr. Ootori. My name is Caroline JuRin. Your son asked me to be here for over the weekend." She rose slowly, her eyes coming up first, to see a big smile growing on Mr. Ootori's face.

"So, you're the girl Kyoya has been telling us all about. He doesn't talk about many girls, so I'm glad he found one of good social standing." He said as he slowly leaned forward and grabbed her hand. He kisses her knuckles softly as he says, "He made a very good choice in you, Ms. JuRin." He took his hand away and began to turn out the door as he added, "Well, me and my company won't bother you two this weekend. We are going over to America for a union with the Red Cross." He then smiled back at her and walked back out the door.

After only a few moments Kyoya walked into the room and offered Caroline his hand. He was dressed beautifully in a black suit jacket and pants, white button up shirt, and a black tie. He had taken his glasses off once he came home and traded them for contacts. He had the elegance of a prince as he said, "May I escort you to the kitchen?"

Caroline smiled softly as she said, "Yes please Kyoya." A lightly blush covered her cheeks as she looks over him. He was gorgeous, and was very mannerly as he led her into his dining hall. There was a full length dining room table, with a white linen cloth and white candles burning on the table. Kyoya pulled out her chair and let Caroline sit down before he took his own seat.

Kyoya's eyes sparkled in the candle light as he looked down into Caroline's green hues, saying, "Tonight is all about you. I called your aunt and uncle for all of your favorite types of foods."

Caroline smiled softly as her blush grew across her cheeks, and she said, "I appreciate this, but I didn't think I was that picky when it came to food."

Kyoya smiled and placed his hand on top of hers softly as he said, "No, you are quite right about that…the only thing they said they were ever able to get out of you was that you preferred American foods. That, in truth, surprised me, since you are half French and half Japanese. I expected one or the other of those masterful cuisine's, not American." He then paused as he turned to look deeply into her eyes and said, "Not that I think that's bad. As I said…I aim to please tonight, so I hope you enjoy…"

Caroline smiled softly as she looked up to see the cooks coming into the dining room with plates full of American food; starting with the hamburger and fries, going all the way through fried chicken. Caroline smiled brightly as she picked up a fully loaded hamburger and took a huge bite of it. Part of the ketchup fell on her plate and mustard was left on her lips. She rubbed her mouth with her arm and then looked over at the fully surprised Kyoya. Caroline frowned and hid her face as she asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

When Caroline looked up Kyoya had a sandwich in his mouth, half of it was in his mouth, the other half was on his lap. Caroline smirked softly, and Kyoya looked up at her, placing the rest of the sandwich on the table. She giggled softly and he smiled, a soft blush covering his cheeks as he said, "Well, if this is what you wanted I had to try it…" He stood up and brushed the rest of the fallen sandwich onto a napkin and said, "Maybe I should stick with the hamburgers as my finger foods…" He picked up a hamburger and shoved it into his mouth with a few French fries following after it.

The dinner went along with a lot of fun, Caroline and Kyoya ended up having a food fight. The cooks came in and got angry, shooing them out of the kitchen. Kyoya laughed and put his arm over Caroline as he said, "That was a lot more fun than I had planned…" He had already taken his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves for the dinner. He looked a lot funnier and a lot less elegant. Caroline blushed softly as she looked up at him smiling, it was hard not to love the shadow king when he smiled.

His smile quickly fell, as it usually did in the Host Club, and he said, "Well…how about a movie tonight, and then lights out?" Caroline smiled softly and nodded as he led her into the living room. His living room was huge and the television was like a home theater. Kyoya smiled at Caroline's amazement and said, "I'm surprised you don't have something like this in your home Ms. JuRin…"

"No one is in the house enough for us to need any form of entertainment." Caroline muttered softly.

Kyoya's grip tightened around her shoulders as he said, "So, what movie do you want to watch?" Caroline bit her lip as she thought about it. Most of the movies she enjoyed watching were more chick flick kind of movies that have love and friendship in it. The last thing she wanted to do was watch a romance movie without her boyfriend.

Caroline finally decided, "What about the Spongebob Movie?" She could tell she was already on Kyoya's patience for the day, but he still nodded. He called up his closest movie store and asked them to bring him the Spongebob movie. Caroline could hear the voices on the other side of the phone asking if he was playing a joke on them, which made Kyoya's jaw even more agitated as he argued with the movie men.

Once the movie finally made it there Kyoya stuck it in the dvd player and sat back on the couch with her. Caroline smiled softly over at him as he clapped his hands and the lights turned out. Caroline blushed deeply now that she was sitting with Kyoya in the dark, even more so when he moved over and put his arm around her. Kyoya softly kicked his shoes off on the floor and pulled his legs up to sit Indian style on the sofa. Caroline smiled softly at the childish way Kyoya sat, without him even realizing he did it.

They watched the movie in complete silence, neither of them laughing, crying or anything else at the movie. Once it was finally over Kyoya stood up and stretched as he said, "Time for bed…" Caroline checked her watch, it was only 6pm, but she wasn't about to argue with Kyoya. She slowly went up to Kyoya's sister's bedroom and laid down on the bed as Kyoya came into the room and said, "Sorry for the early bedtime, but I have to go to a meeting with my dad tomorrow until noon. It's why I asked you to come spend the WEEKEND with me…because most of it I won't be able to spend with you." Kyoya hung his head as he walked out of the door.

Caroline smiled and ran after him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she said, "Thank you Kyoya, for apologizing I mean. I appreciate that you took notice to my feelings." Kyoya blushed and nodded as he took his shoes and his coat back to his room and slowly walked in the door. Caroline stayed outside her door, watching until Kyoya went to bed, before she would go to her own. Caroline finally laid down on the giant pink bed, cuddled up in the blankets and fell asleep.

The next day Caroline woke up at 10am on the dot, she yawned and stretched lightly before she walked out of the bedroom to look for a bathroom. After about an hour of searching she came across one at the very corner of the house, it was beautiful in white and black marble. She quickly ran back to the room and grabbed a beautiful forest green sundress out of Kyoya's sister's drawers and brought it with her to the bathroom. Caroline quickly took a shower and dried her hair. She put it up in pigtails and put a light bit of natural make up on before walking back to her room.

Caroline picked up her phone and before she could dial out she heard, "How can we help you Miss Caroline?"

Caroline sighed; she should have known Kyoya would block her calls to the boys, as she asked, "Can you guys bring me up some breakfast? I'm starving…" After breakfast Caroline sat upstairs just looking out the window, watching the sun pass through the sky. She would check her watch every so often to see what time it was. It wasn't until much after 3 pm that Kyoya finally made it into the room with her.

Caroline gazed over at him drowsily as he said, "I'm sorry it took me soo long. Tamaki was there and I had to take him out…for something." Caroline shrugged, she wasn't really willing to talk to him right now. Kyoya sighed and said, "I wanted to take you out to the commoners park, because I know how much you like it there. However, that park is closed as of now…so, I thought I'd take you to my park." Kyoya slowly walked with her outside to his park in his back yard. They slowly walked over to the swings and he pushed her. She smiled softly and blushed lightly as he said, "You know I love you right Caroline?"

Caroline sat there, hanging her head, trying to ignore what he just said. After a few seconds he stopped her swing and came around the front to face her as he said, "Did you hear me?" Caroline shook her head, not looking up into his bright brown eyes. He still hadn't put his glasses back on yet, maybe he realized that's how she preferred him is without the glasses. He put his hands on her swing chains and said, "I love you Caroline…" As he said it, he noticed the water that had just fallen onto Caroline's lap.

She quickly fell backwards off the swing and ran back into Kyoya's house as she said, "I'm sorry…I'm soo soo sorry…" She ran up to his sister's bedroom again, and Kyoya chased after her. He had a devilish grin playing on his face as he raced up to his sister's room.

Sitting outside the door he knocked on the door and said, "Caroline can I come in please?"

"Please…not…not tonight, I don't feel well…" Caroline said, and then pretended to cough.

Kyoya smirked even more outside her door as he said, "If your sure…I'll see you tomorrow at 3pm again." Caroline smiled as she heard Kyoya walk away from her door. She walked over to the giant window and took a seat, staring out at the sky much like Hikaru had the weekend before. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, and the corners were puffy from crying. She loved Kaoru and Hikaru, but now Kyoya was offering himself to her. She shook her head, _no…he's not going to get to me. I love Kaoru…that's it._

The next day she did the same as the day before, she got up at ten, picked out a dress, and took a shower in the big bathroom she had found. Today she put her hair up in a pony tail on the side, and the dress she picked out was pink with purple polka dots, so it doesn't compliment her figure at all. She sits in her room and stares out the window humming a song softly, "Well, that guy's in the next room…I always wish he was you…I'm glad I haven't really moved on…It's really good to hear your voice saying my name…It sounds so sweet…Coming from the lips of my angel…Hearing those words it makes me weak…" Caroline sighed as she stared out the window, looking up at the sky. Tears began to form in her eyes again, she missed Kaoru. She couldn't wait to go home. She was grateful she only had one day left here.

Just then Kyoya walked into the room and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and said, "The night we met I needed you so…And if I had the chance I'd never let you go…so won't you say you love me? I'll make you so proud of me…We'll make them turn their heads every place we go…So won't you please? Be my little baby…Say you'll be my darlin'…be my baby now…" Caroline shivered, wondering if he had heard her singing earlier. She turned around and his eyes were lit up like fire. He showed her the passion she had seen from Kaoru a few nights before as he said, "Caroline, I love you…and I need you now…"

Kyoya took Caroline's hand and placed it on his raising erection in his pants. He pushes her away from the window and pushes her onto his sister's bed. "Kyoya please, no…" Caroline says quietly, trying to push away from him, but he has too much strength. He holds her down and Caroline remembers the time that Haruhi had said Kyoya held her down to show her a lesson. "I realize I'm not strong, and I know you know I don't feel the same about you…I love K…"

"His name will not be said now!" Kyoya said, his eyes burning with anger as well as passion as he pressed his lips hard over Caroline's. Caroline could taste the alcohol that he must have been drinking earlier. Her eyes begin to tear up as Kyoya holds her arms down with just one hand and lets his other hand guide her dress up. Caroline is trying to struggle, trying to kick him off with her legs, but he's not moving. He places himself between her legs so that she can't connect one of her kicks to his crotch.

He removes his lips from her mouth and slowly kisses her neck as she tries to scream. He smirks devilishly and said, "Scream all you want princess, no one can hear you…" He bit her neck a little harder, this time leaving a mark as he moves her underwear between her legs.

"Kyoya, no don't!" Caroline screams as Kyoya digs his fingers into her vagina. Caroline starts crying as he starts digging in deeper and faster.

Her body begins reacting to his impatience, which makes him smile and say, "Looks like Kaoru isn't the only one who can get a reaction from your dirty body…" He then pulls her underwear off and forces his mouth against hers again. His erection is growing harder in his pants and all he wants to do is take advantage of the girl in front of her. He quickly pulls down his pants and boxers, pushing his head against her opening. "You're probably not even a virgin are you, you slut!?" Kyoya yelled at her as he pushed himself all the way into her body.

Caroline is crying at this point, her body has now been taking by someone she doesn't love. He begins thrusting in and out of her, Caroline giving up her will to fight since he has already made his way in. "That's right, accept me you slut!" Kyoya yells as he slaps Caroline across the face. He pulls himself out of her and said, "Look at that, no blood…you are a slut…whore! You aren't a virgin…oh, is there someone ELSE other than Kaoru? I'm sure he'll love that!"

Kyoya holds her arms down with one of his hands again and grabs her hair with his other hand. "Take me you slut…and if you bite I'll break your teeth and tell your precious Kaoru what you did!" He pulls her hair back, which opened her mouth, and he pushed it in. He starts slamming her throat, making her cry hard. After slamming her so hard, he ends up making her have to throw up. She has to gag it back down her throat, because he doesn't want to take out. He let's go of her hands and starts pulling at her head with both of his hands. Slamming even harder into her throat.

Kyoya finally reaches his edge and cums down her throat. She begins crying as he burns down her. "Swallow you fucking cunt…" Kyoya screams at her, slapping her around again. Kyoya then stood up and said, "you can go now…I'm going to take a shower…do what you want…Kaoru should be here soon to pick you up. The meetings I was going to was actually with Kaoru, Hikaru and their mother, I'm trying to make an alliance of their family. He told his mother not to go along with it until I gave you back. She said she would, so I said he could pick you up at 3…I figured I'd get back as fast as possible and teach you who you deserve to be with. Teach you what a whore you really were…" Kyoya pushed his hair out of his face, his face held a smug grin as he said, "You weren't even good at being a whore…" He starts laughing maniacly as he walks to the bathroom.

A few minutes later a maid was at the door saying, "Sir Hitachiin is waiting outside for you Ms. JuRin…Would you like me to escort you?" Caroline couldn't even speak, all she could do was nod. She slowly walks to the door with the maid, where the maid wrapped her arms around Caroline and helped her down the stairs to the front door.

Kaoru was standing in the lobby smiling brightly up at her as she came down the stairs. Thanks to the maid Caroline at least looked presentable again as he said, "Hello there gorgeous…" He went in to kiss her softly, but she pulled away shaking her head modestly. He smiles and just wraps his arms around her shaking frame, not even realizing what had just happened to her. Caroline felt like gagging, or at least telling Kaoru what had happened. However, she had a feeling he would blame it on her.

Her body was shaking and her eyes were tearing up, so Kaoru asked, "Did something happen back there with Kyoya?" Caroline wasn't even able to say words as she broke down in tears, wrapping her arms around Kaoru. She tried to get everything out through the sobs that were her words, but Kaoru couldn't understand her as he said, "Honey, calm down…explain it to me slowly…"

"Kyoya…raped…me…" Caroline said, tears pouring down her face.

Kaoru wrapped his arms tighter around Caroline as he said, "We are going to rip that fool down from the podium he thinks he stands on. If he thinks he can take advantage of you and my family like that he is far from right…we will destroy him…starting by calling up his father…" Kaoru smiled, glad that the last time he had spoken with Mr. Ootori he had managed to get his cell phone number. Kaoru had put it on speed dial for if ever Kyoya was getting himself into trouble he wouldn't really be able to get out of. Now, Kaoru would use it to make the one person he'd ever cared about very very happy.

"Mr. Ootori?" Kaoru said, and that's where the conversation started. Kaoru explained to about the scams that Kyoya had just put him and Ms. JuRin through. He explained how Kyoya had hurt Caroline very badly and had stolen her virginity. (because who was to say otherwise) Kyoya would have to pay for the crimes against the JuRin family, the Hitachiin family, and even the Ootori family. Mr. Ootori agreed with Kaoru's speech and said he would have to speak with Kyoya, his now denounced son, when he got home.

Kaoru turned back to Caroline as he said, "I know this hasn't fixed everything, but I hope to make you feel better about this later. As of now I can understand if you don't want to hug, or kiss, or anything…" At that Caroline cut him off with her lips on his and pulled away smiling.

"He may have hurt me…and I may never want to have sex again, but…I love you, and nothing is going to keep my lips from meeting yours…" Caroline said smiling softly, as Kaoru blushed. _That's right, a guy who blushes from MY kiss…not forces me with his. This is my perfect man_ Caroline thinks to herself as she looks up into Kaoru's eyes.

___________________Author's Notes________________

Sorry about the suckiness of this chapter…I realize that what happened between Caroline and Kyoya sucked, but I had to get Kyoya out of the picture. Next chapter will be much better!

Big message, for those of you who actually read this. The first person to get me a banner for Kaoru and Caroline will get a Cameo in my story. It will be a great cameo, and…if I totally love your banner AND you give me the info…I will write a story specifically for you and your dream charrie. If it happens to be Kaoru I will write a new story…if it happens to be Hikaru or anyone else…I will add your story into this one. Thanks you guys for reading…and don't forget…banners=cameo, and possible story of your own!

Again a great thanks to:

**Jenna Uchiha**

**Potopie- **also has great stories you should read! (Unless you don't like Yaoi…)

***always listening to music* **

And new thanks to:

**The real Gluttony**

**XxHoneyBabyChildxX**


	5. Two Hearts Beat As One shorter chapter

Kaoru held Caroline close to him as he drove her home. Walking through the front door they saw Hikaru with a big grin on his face, it fell the second he got a glimpse of Caroline. "What happened?" He asked quietly as he came up to her. Kaoru shook his head and put his hand up against his brother, trying to keep him away from her.

"This…here, what happened to her…is your fault. For telling her to go with Kyoya for Haruhi. Haruhi would've gotten the debt paid off by someone…even the king would've been willing to pay for her…" Kaoru said as he shook his head and said, "Kyoya raped her…he got drunk and he raped her, because she wanted nothing to do with him…" Kaoru shook his head again and slowly brought Caroline upstairs to where their shower was. "Here darling, take a shower and get yourself as clean as you want…I'm very sorry that happened to you, and if there was any other way for me to fix it you know I would…I love you still, and I will never hate you for what happened here today." Kaoru slowly walked away, so Caroline walked to their shared room and grabbed some of her clothes.

On her way out of the room she heard, "I didn't want that to happen to her…"

"But it did…you just let him take her away from us and no one was there to protect her…it's your fault she got hurt…"

"I…I just wanted to know Haruhi's debt was gone…Caroline wanted it too…"

"She wanted you happy, no matter the cost of herself…" She then heard Kaoru's voice start breaking up as he said, "She cares so much about the both of us and you couldn't give less of a crap. She got RAPED because of you, and you don't even want to apologize for it. You keep saying that it was Caroline's decision. Yes, it was her decision to help YOU!" She then heard Kaoru start walking away from the situation into the kitchen. She quickly ran upstairs to take a shower, not wanting to hear any more of this fight.

She took a nice, long, burning hot shower to get rid of the pain from Kyoya's touch. She thought back to when she found him nice, or comforting, and it made her sick to her stomach. _How can someone like that exist in this world, someone who is so willing to throw away other people's comfort for their own pleasure? _Caroline shivered at her own thoughts as she put her clothes on. She ran out into the room to find both of the boys hair tousled and tears pouring down their faces, and Hikaru with a bloody nose and Kaoru with a bloody lip. Caroline instantly ran over to Kaoru and said, "What happened between you two exactly?"

Hikaru stood up and said, "Caroline I'm so sorry for what you had to go through for me…"

"Hikaru?!" Caroline said backing up from Kaoru. She looked back at Kaoru and said, "I'm so sorry honey…I didn't think you'd be the one to come out of it with just a bloody lip…"

"So, you thought you had come over to Hikaru first?" Kaoru asked, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Yes, because I was going to block him from anything else you might try to do to him. He didn't make me go there, I went there by choice. It's my own fault for what happened, not his…" Caroline said turning her face to the ground as the tears finally fell down her face. Kaoru sighed as he was knocked out of his angry stupor as he leaned down and hugged her softly.

"Honey, it's not your fault at all. If nothing else, it's Kyoya's. He shouldn't have come after you like that…it was wrong…hush baby…I love you still…doesn't that matter for anything…" Kaoru asked as he held her close. His brother came over and wrapped his arms around Caroline softly as well.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you…" Caroline heard from Hikaru, his voice broken up by his tears as he wrapped his arms around her tighter and said, "I didn't mean for anything to happen to you…" He started bawling on her shoulder and Caroline started crying out too. Kaoru pulled away from the two of them, as Caroline turned around and held his brother. Kaoru walked into the bedroom and laid face down on the bed as he started talking to himself.

"Why would I have let her do this, if I didn't care about my brother more than her?" Kaoru said and turned around to lie on his back and look up at the ceiling. His hair laying feather across the bed as he said, "If I love her so much, why would I have let her do something that stupid…I can't even remember if I fought for her at all." He sat up as he thought of walking down the isle with Caroline in a bright white dress, his brother in the corner crying and giving him a thumbs up, everything going alright. He opened his eyes and smiled at the thought as he said, "I'm going to ask her to marry me…I know this isn't the best time, but…soon…next weekend with Haruhi, when we go on a double date…I'll ask her…I have to tell Kaoru."

He jumped out of the bed happy as a clam as he walked back into the room of the two of them crying on each others shoulders. He smiled softly and said, "Hey you guys, do you want to pick up some ice cream?" The two of them stopped their tears and looked up at his smile. Caroline nodded as she picked herself up and flung her arms around Kaoru. Hikaru nodded slowly behind her and picked himself up on his knees slowly.

"Thank you…for coming back to me and not being angry love…" Caroline said softly in his ear as a few more tears fell from the incident. She hugged him tightly and then let him go as she walked out to the limo and said, "Come on! Ice cream awaits us!" She ran out to the limo with the two twins following her. As she hopped in she said, "Gregory…I know you're not supposed to, but can you take off without the twins, just for a couple of blocks, and make them catch up…" Before her sentence was even through Gregory took off towards the Ice Cream parlor, Caroline and him laughing as they took off. Caroline looked behind her at the twins and said, "Okay, Gregory, you can stop now…" He stopped suddenly and two out of breath twins climbed into the car.

"You…are…such…a…turd!" Hikaru said as he got in the car completely out of breath.

Caroline smirked and said, "Yeah, but you both still love me!"

Kaoru smiled to her and hugged her around the waist as he said, "You know I do!" Caroline smirked softly as they finally made it to the Ice Cream Parlor and there, inside, was the Host Club. Kaoru pushed Caroline behind him as he asked, "Is Kyoya here?" Tamaki shook his head, his face far from its usually bubbly ness.

Caroline stepped forward and said, "Hey guys…I've missed you…" Honey ran up and wrapped his arms around Caroline's legs as he started sobbing. Mori came up behind him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"This should never have happened." Tamaki said as he came up and hugged Caroline as well. Tears were brimming in his eyes as he pulled away and said, "How could Kyoya do such a thing to our beautiful Princess!?"

Caroline smiled and hugged everyone back as she said, "Because, Kyoya was jealous of Kaoru and Hikaru. He wanted me, because I was pretty and special for him…and Kaoru had devirginized me. He thought of me as disgusting in his presence once he had finally found out." Caroline smiled softly, tears falling down her face as she spoke, because the smile she held was faked.

Tamaki looked shocked at the twins and then back at Caroline as he said, "And this whole time I expected the twins to be the bad for you. I never expected mot…Kyoya to act out in this way. From now on, we will protect you from him dear Caroline. You will never have to even see Kyoya again." Tamaki then leaned in and hugged her softly.

Caroline sighed and pulled out of the group hug as she said, "It was my fault for going over there. I should pay the price for putting myself into that predicament. You guys shouldn't have to solve my problems…I have to face this head on…" Just as she said that Kyoya came out of the back room and looked up at her sorrowfully.

"See, I told you she'd make that decision…" Tamaki said to Honey as Kyoya stepped towards her.

Kaoru stepped in front of her and said, "Back off RAPIST…or I'll make you back off."

"I just wanted to apologize to Caroline. If it has to be over you it will be." He paused as he pushed the glasses up on his nose and said, "Caroline, I'm very sorry for what I did to you. I didn't want to make you feel vulnerable, and I didn't want you to feel in pain. I…I was drunk at the time…and I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have been drinking at all, but hearing you sing made me sad. I…I started drinking, and was going to come in and tell you how much I love you, but…intoxicated, I…I did that…and I know…how much you must hate me now…"

Caroline pushed Kaoru aside and looked into Kyoya's eyes as she said, "I don't hate you Kyoya, but I do hate what you did. As a good Christian woman I will forgive you for all the pain you've cause me, but…my body will never forgive the pain you've caused it. Because of you, I may never be able to feel that kind of passion again. Kaoru may never be able to love me as he should, because you made me feel broken inside. No amount of apologies or money will ever fix that…" Caroline smiled and lifted her hand to Kyoya's cheek as she kissed his cheek and whispered, "But just so you know…Kaoru was bigger and better in every way."

Caroline then pulled from him and said, "Thank you Host Club, to help me come to my pain and overcome it." She then slowly walked back out to the limo as Kyoya placed his hand up to his face. There were tears in his eyes that stung even his soul as those words came from her lips. _Better in Every way._ was echoing in his head as Kaoru came up and punched him directly in the face.

Kaoru kicked Kyoya in the groin and then said, "Never touch another female in that way again." He then turned and spat on him as he added, "AND NEVER TOUCH CAROLINE!"

As they went home they automatically went to the bedroom and the phone rang. One of the servants answered it and yelled, "Phone for Miss Caroline JuRin…" Caroline ran down the stairs and took the phone from the servant.

"Hello?" She mumbled into the receiver.

"Caroline…good…I didn't know if I'd be able to get you with everything that was going on…" Caroline heard a female voice say over the phone.

"Haruhi?" Caroline asked softly.

"Yes…sorry…hi it's Haruhi…I…I heard what happened…I wanted to know if you wanted to come over for the weekend…to…get your head straight with a straight thinking female." Haruhi said softly.

"I'd love to…let me tell the boys I'm going to go over to your house for the rest of the weekend, until I feel better about what's going on, and then… Then maybe I'll be able to face Kaoru without feeling sick to my stomach about what I did." Caroline said softly and then said, "Okay…I'll let you go for now…I'll see you in about…30 minutes to an hour…will that be okay?"

"Yeah…see you Carrie…" Haruhi said and then said, "Bye…" The phone clicked off and Caroline hung up the phone, taking back off for their room.

As she ran into her room that she shared with the twins she was wiping the newly formed tears out of her eyes as she said, "Guys…I'm going back to Haruhi's until I…I don't know, feel better about this. I just won't feel right sharing a room with you guys right after…that…you know?" She packed up a bag of clothes that would last her a week or so.

She was walking towards the door and the limo as she heard, "I'll miss you…" She didn't want to hear those words just as she left, but what hurt even worse, was that it came from two separate voices. She turned around to see the twins, tears in their eyes, following her to the door. They look down and grab each other's hand as they say, "We love you Caroline, and we'll miss you." Caroline's tears fell from her face like a waterfall as she ran out of the house. She couldn't deal with that anymore right now, she couldn't deal with the pain she was causing them.

"Gregory please…Haruhi's house…" Caroline said, barely able to get those words out as Gregory took off.

She was set in front of Haruhi's house and was just about to take off as she heard, "Be safe lady Caroline…I care for you a lot."

Caroline came around the car, up to the drivers door, and hugged Gregory tightly as she said, "Take care of my boys Gregory…make sure they don't get in to any trouble…and let them know I do love them very much." Gregory smiled and patted her on the head as she ran up to Haruhi's house with her bags.

Haruhi came to the front door and hugged Caroline tightly as she said, "I'm soo glad you came…I was worried about you…"

"Haruhi, that's all you ever do, is worry…" Caroline said as she hugged her back.

"But this time it was for a good reason!" Haruhi yelled and pulled back from the hug. She looked Caroline over and said, "It doesn't look like he hurt you too much there, did he?" Caroline shook her head as she saw Papa Ranka walk out of his bedroom.

"Well hello there Caroline...Am I hearing that you are having guy troubles?" Ranka asked softly.

"Well…no, dad…Caroline was…well, she had unwanted sexual attention from Kyoya when she went over to his house…" Haruhi said softly as she looked over at Caroline.

"WHAT!?" Ranka shouted. He turned to Caroline and said, "Kyoya raped you!?" Caroline nodded and his eyes went wide as he said, "I can't believe he did that to you…I can't believe he'd be that horrible…"

"He apologized…" Caroline said softly.

"Doesn't matter!" Haruhi and Ranka yelled at the same time.

"He shouldn't have done that to you Caroline…whether he apologized or not. It wouldn't matter if he decided to give you his estate after what he did to you…that wouldn't ever be enough…Don't…don't cut yourself short Carrie…we don't want you to think this is your fault…" Haruhi said as she put her arm over Caroline's shoulder and brought her into their sitting room. They both sit down to watch a movie together as Haruhi says, "It's not your fault Caroline…Kyoya did it to you, you didn't do it to yourself…"

"Yeah, you tell her Haruhi!" Ranka said, but then quickly ran into another room, hiding from the angry eyes of his daughter.

"It's okay Haruhi, you don't have to try and make me feel better. I feel fine now…I faced up to him, made him feel bad. I…I just need a place away from guys for a while. That's why I'm glad to be with you and your dad, since your dad is far from manly." Caroline said and Haruhi giggled slightly. They turned on the SpongeBob movie that Caroline had watched with Kyoya, and she immediately started crying and pulled her knees up to her chest to sit in the fetal position. Haruhi came over to her side and wrapped her arms softly around her shoulders as she rocked back and forth. Within a few moments Haruhi let go of her and turned off the movie. Caroline fell over and started crying on Haruhi's night gown as she said, "Why am I still so torn up over this?"

"Because you thought Kyoya was your friend. You thought he was one of the guys who would always protect you. You even cared about him a little bit, and then he destroyed all of that in one night." Haruhi said conclusively. Caroline nodded and pulled away from Haruhi, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Can we just go to bed Haru-chan…I'm sorry, but I'd really like to sleep…?" Caroline said softly.

"Sure, Carrie…we'll just sleep for tonight, tomorrow is church anyways…you can go with us…" Haruhi said as she led her friend to her bedroom. Caroline crawled up on her bed and lay on her back as she waited for Haruhi to join her. Haruhi crawled up on the bed next to Caroline and laid her head on her chest. Caroline gently stroked Haruhi's hair as they fell asleep together.

The next morning they went to church, without the boys there it was a lot easier to listen to the preacher's sermon. She was glad that Haruhi had brought her that day because the main information for that day was about how God loves you no matter what he puts you through. That everything happens for a reason and that God would not give you something you could not handle. One of the main quotes for that day was, "God is faithful and He will not let you be tested beyond your strength, but with the testing He will also provide the way out so that you may be able to endure it" from 1st Corinthians Chapter10 verse 13. At the end of the service that day the preacher stood up and said, "If anyone needs someone to pray for them, please, head to the hallway and let our elders pray with you…" He then bowed his head, letting anyone who needed, walk to the back.

Caroline stood up and slowly walked to the back of the church. She spoke to one of the elders about what had happened to her and the older woman smiled. She placed her hand on her shoulder and said, "I was there before…lovely, beautiful, wonderful girl…you will come out of it, and you will love God." She wrapped Caroline in a tight hug and began murmuring a prayer to the Lord Almighty.

When the old woman finally let go Caroline ran back to Haruhi and said, "I feel so much better now…"

"See, I knew church would make you feel better…and I have the guys coming over later for a picnic at my house…" Haruhi said as she grabbed Caroline's hand and walked her back out to her house. Caroline smiled brightly as they made it back to Haruhi's house and she saw a big banner that said _WELCOME BACK CAROLINE_ outside of her house. Haruhi sighed and said, "That's not supposed to be there…they're not supposed to be here yet at all…I wonder what they're doing."

When they walked into Haruhi's house Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on her floor next to her table. They smile brightly as they saw Caroline come in. They all run up to Caroline and wrap their arms around her as they say, "Welcome back Caroline…we're sorry about what happened."

"God helped me make it through…I was confused, and didn't understand what was going on. However, I met a woman today; she had gone through something like that too. It…it helped, to know I wasn't alone. To know there are women, out there, that come through it and still come out okay." Caroline said as she hugged them all back.

Kaoru pulled back and whispered to Haruhi, "I told you church would work. God has to love her with what an amazing person she is. He had to make her feel better about this." Haruhi nodded and hugged Kaoru, as Caroline looked over. She bit her lip as she looked over at them, and then turned to Haruhi's bedroom. She took a seat on Haruhi's bed and took deep breaths. She knew that Kaoru and Hikaru both cared about Haruhi before she came along, but she never expected to be jealous of Haruhi. The last thing she wanted to do was to be rude in Haruhi's house, so she just took a seat on her bed for a second before coming back out and saying, "So…what kind of food do you guys want…I am a chef after all."

The whole group was looking up at her like she had something funny on her face as she says, "What?"

"Why'd you leave?" Tamaki asked softly as Mori and Honey enter the room. "We're all here for you…" he added softly as his eyes dropped to the ground.

"I…I felt a little funny, so I wanted to sit down, but there's no chairs out here, so I sat on Haruhi's bed…" Caroline said a lie straight through her teeth.

Kaoru smiled and said, "Can you give us a second alone guys? I'd like to talk to Caroline alone…"

"Just go to my room…we'll stay out here…" Haruhi said softly.

Caroline followed Kaoru into Haruhi's room as he said, "you're jealous of Haruhi…" He wasn't asking a question he was stating a fact in that. Caroline shook her head, but Kaoru continued, "Yes you are…you saw me and Haruhi hugging and that bugged you. You think she's already gotten to Hikaru again, and you're afraid you're going to lose me too." Caroline blushed as his words hit the nail on the head. Kaoru hugged her softly and kissed her on the cheek as he said, "I love you…there's no changing that…Haruhi's not going to win my love…but you may lose it if you keep pushing away from me…"

Caroline blushed deeper and felt tears forming in her eyes again as she said, "Kaoru, I'm sorry for…feeling the way I have recently. I love you…and I'm sorry…for what happened with Kyoya. I'm sorry, for everything…"

"Its okay, my love…let's just go out and have a nice picnic with the guys…okay?" Kaoru said as he kissed her forehead softly. She was so used to him being slow, and slightly dorky, that this new forward attitude made her smile. She grabbed his hand and walked back out to the group to see Honey and Mori right outside the door, as if waiting to react to any sounds they heard.

Mori smiled at her and hugged her softly as he mumbled, "you're safe…" Caroline smiled and blushed softly as she nodded to him. He let her go and grabbed Honey's hand as he patted his arm softly.

"Let's go to the picnic and eat CAKE!" Honey said as he ran out the door, Mori following quickly behind him.

The rest of that Sunday Caroline was sitting in the commoner's park with the boys of the Host Club. They were all sharing food and stories and playing games. At one point Caroline had even gotten up to play tag with Honey. As the sun started falling from the sky fireworks were taking off around the park. Caroline leaned over to Kaoru and asked, "Were these especially for me?"

"If I say no, will it make them less important to you?" Kaoru asked quietly and looked away.

"No…I just wanted to know how much of this you set up…" Caroline asked as she scooted closer to him. Kaoru wrapped his arm over her shoulder and Hikaru put his arm around her lower back to get comfortable.

Kaoru then said, "We did…me and Hikaru set up the fireworks, the other guys thought it would be too much…" Hikaru chuckled softly as he thought of how much time and effort it actually took to put the fireworks show together. Caroline laid there in the arms of her twins for the rest of the night until Haruhi said it was time to go. She walked home with Haruhi and went to bed together as they had the night before.

Caroline may have felt better about what had happened to her, but she wasn't ready to just live with the boys again like nothing ever happened. She was going to give it until their date that weekend and then see what all would happen from it. Caroline woke up the next morning with Haruhi and helped to make breakfast and get ready for school. At school it was as it always was, Caroline with Haruhi and Kaoru next to Caroline while Hikaru was next to Haruhi.

Each class they took the same seating arrangements and would sit in the same way with each other. Kaoru and Caroline would pass little notes back and forth every once in a while through out the day. After several classes together Caroline leaned over to Haruhi and asked, "You do remember we have a date with the twins this weekend right?"

"Yeah…I remember…what were the plans?" Haruhi asked softly.

"Well, I don't know if they have plans. I just was telling Kaoru we would be there. I would dress the two of us up and make us look totally awesome before hand." Caroline said softly.

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" The teacher asked suddenly. Both Haruhi and Caroline shake their heads as they go through out the day without talking again.

That night they finished their homework together and watched a movie before they went to bed. But, before they were able to do anything else to get in bed Caroline had told Haruhi that she had to paint their nails. She got out her maroon red nail polish and painted both of their toe nails and finger nails. Ranka then came in and said, "Oh, me too…me too!" He sat down with his daughter and her friend, and she painted Ranka's nails too.

They sat there, letting their nails dry, as they told each other stories about boyfriends and guys they found interesting. Caroline then said, "Guys…I think I'm in love…"

"Which one of the boys?" Ranka asked excitedly.

"It's one of the twins, dad…" Haruhi said, her eyes sparkling just as excited as her dad.

"So, which twin?" Ranka asked again.

"Kaoru…" Caroline mumbled, her cheeks turning bright red. Ranka squealed with delight and Haruhi giggled softly at her answer. "Is that good?" Caroline asked to their responses.

"Well, yeah, of course it's good, but…never mind…" Ranka said and then looked at Haruhi like 'do you know what I know?' Haruhi nodded softly, trying to hide it from Caroline that Haruhi and her dad knew what was going to happen this weekend between Caroline and Kaoru.

The rest of the week went by in a big blur of classes and homework. She and Haruhi made it through their entire week together without causing one another problems of any kind. Caroline and Haruhi were best friends, and it was obvious with the way they now dressed alike and talked alike when they were at school. If you didn't know Haruhi before now you would assume Haruhi and Caroline were twins as well. Plus they were always hanging out with the Hitachiin twins, so many people just assumed Haruhi was Caroline's twin, and no one ever questioned Haruhi's appearance as a girl instead of the boy the girls knew and loved.

That weekend Caroline and Haruhi were running around like crazy trying to pick out their clothes and get their hair to look right. After a few hours of trying to pick out the right dress Mei finally came over to help them pick out their clothes. She handed them two of her very own designs, both of them black slender cut dresses one with a dark brown rose designed into the corner and the other with a dark green rose designed into the corner. They both thanked Mei and Caroline paid 3000 yen for the two designs, making Mei incredibly happy as she ran back to Misuzu's house.

They both wore their hair down, Haruhi's had now grown out long enough to reach her shoulders, and Caroline cut her hair to her shoulders. Caroline curled her and Haruhi's hair, and put small barrettes in the corners of each of their hair to keep their bangs out of their eyes. She then put on Haruhi's make up, a very natural tone, with soft blues put in for a little bit of color. Then, Haruhi suggested doing Caroline's make up and Caroline agreed.

Haruhi did very dark shades for Caroline's make up. It was dark greens, blues and blacks to bring out her eyes and to show of her new tan she had gotten recently. When her make up was done she and Haruhi looked like Hollywood starlets. Haruhi put her arm around Caroline and said, "If I didn't know it myself, I would think we were twins." Caroline giggled softly and put her arm around Haruhi's lower back as they waited outside Haruhi's house for the twin's limo.

The limo showed up at 8pm on the dot and the twins got out in very expensive looking black suits and ties. Each of them had a rose in their pocket, orange for Kaoru and blue for Hikaru. They put their hands out for the girls and said, "My lady…" They guided Haruhi and Caroline slowly into their limo and then sit in the back to talk and goof off.

They came to the restaurant they were going to eat at within a few hours of driving. It was the Choau' De Latté', as the name basically spells out, it's the restaurant famous for its chocolate dinners. It isn't just plain chocolate, put into something; this is full dinners made with a small chocolate flavoring. It had been a place that Caroline had wanted to go, but never had the time to go.

As they made it through the door, the greeter who was going to have them wait in line, bowed low to them and said, "You're table is ready young sirs. It's good to see the children of the famous Yuzuha Hitachiin here and with dates of course. Right this way…" The man guided them all the way through the restaurant to the very back where there was a balcony set up just for them that night. Kaoru stepped back in through the balcony with the man, so that he could speak with him about the set up for tonight.

He walked back out with a huge grin on his face as he asked, "Are you excited my love?"

"Of course I am, I've always wanted to come here…so, what's the plans for tonight?" Caroline said softly.

"It's all a surprise…" Hikaru answer beside her. The table was seated with Hikaru next to Caroline and Kaoru next to Haruhi, but across from Caroline. Haruhi leaned over and whispered to Kaoru about how she was glad to be here for this night, but Caroline wasn't able to hear it. She pouted softly and Kaoru grabbed her hands up in his and smiled brightly. His smile made her stomach fall all the way to her toes and back up. Caroline blushed deeply as she felt the butterflies in her stomach, because she knows she has been with Kaoru for almost a month now, but they haven't gone on an actual date before.

Caroline bit her lip and waited as the food came out slowly. First, it was a salad that actually had chocolate shavings covering it much like small carrots. Each of them ate their salad quietly, Caroline's eyes never leaving Kaoru's. She saw something in his eyes that was making her heart beat faster than she thought it needed to. She could barely catch her breath as she finished off the salad.

The next course was a small chicken dish with potatoes that had cocoa laced through them and some seasoning the chicken. Haruhi was talking now, trying to get rid of the uninteresting silence as she said, "So, what do you guys plan to do when you get out of school?"

"I plan to go on to be a chef like my aunt and uncle…possibly take on their bakery in France…or even better move to a bakery here in Japan to stay close to…" Caroline said, but paused as a bright blush came across her cheeks. She didn't know if she was ready to say how she felt about Kaoru right, now so she said, "my friends here in Japan. It seems I have more here than in France…" Kaoru pouted at her words, so she almost wished she would have said what she was truly thinking.

Hikaru then said, "I'm probably going to take up mom's business with my brother, designing clothes and what not. I just don't think I'd be able to do my father's job. There is just too much technical that has to go on with his job…I wouldn't know where to start."

"I feel the same as Hikaru, I'd love to go behind our mother and take up designing clothes. I don't know if I'll go anywhere else after that, or what my plans will be, but I know that I want to stay close to Caroline. If that means moving to France, or staying here…I'd be happy as long as I'm with her." Caroline could tell that Hikaru was hurt by Kaoru's words, but she also knew that there was no way that he would ever say it out loud.

Caroline decided to change the mood as she said, "What about you Haruhi?"

"I'm going to take up after my mother. I'm going to try to become a great lawyer just like her. I want to be able to help people, even the ones that can't help themselves. I want to become a good lawyer, who looks out for those less fortunate…" Haruhi said as she slowly picked at her chicken. Each of them finished off their chicken as they saw the last course come out.

The last course was a chocolate brownie covered with chocolate ice cream and chocolate shavings for each of them. Caroline slowly cut into hers when she heard something scratch her fork, and she could tell she hadn't cut through the brownie to the plate yet, so she pulled her fork back. When she did she saw a small silver piece of metal inside her brownie. She looked up to see everyone else enjoying their brownies, as she continued to stare at the little piece of metal.

She pulled the metal from the brownie to find it's a 24 karat gold ring with a 5 carat heart cut diamond in the center. Her breath froze and she couldn't move or breath as Kaoru got down on his knee at her side. He took the ring from her hand and took her left hand in his as he looked up at her. She turned to him, her eyes glancing over his form, but not really comprehending what was going on, as he began talking.

"Caroline…I realize that we have only known each other for a very short time. Shorter than most people would decide this is right, but…I love you, with all of my heart. I doubt I will ever find someone as perfect for me as you are. You, bring me out of my shell, as I thought only Hikaru could. You complete me…in a way I've never thought possible. You…take my heart away, and often my words with it. So, Caroline…will you marry me?" Kaoru said, his eyes brimming with tears and his face blotching red, because he is so nervous. He looks up at her, his eyes and his will more determined than Caroline had ever seen him before.

Caroline took a deep breath as she thought about her answer. She didn't want to straight out say yes, because this was a very big decision. However, she didn't want to say no either, because this was everything she had ever been waiting for. She turned her head suddenly to Haruhi who was smiling brightly and gently, awaiting her answer, so Caroline knew what it was now. She turned back to Kaoru, closed her eyes and said, "Yes…forever and ever I want to be yours…"

She couldn't breathe after she answers, as he wrapped his arms around her softly. He pulls from her and looks in her eyes as he said, "Caroline, I promise to protect you and love you for as long as we live together…"

Caroline looked away from him to Hikaru, who was apparently stunned by what had just happened. She bit her lip at the look on his face as she thought to herself _Did I just do something horribly wrong?!_

___________________Author's Notes________________

Big message, for those of you who actually read this. The first person to get me a banner for Kaoru and Caroline will get a Cameo in my story. It will be a great cameo, and…if I totally love your banner AND you give me the info…I will write a story specifically for you and your dream charrie. If it happens to be Kaoru I will write a new story…if it happens to be Hikaru or anyone else…I will add your story into this one. Thanks you guys for reading…and don't forget…banners=cameo, and possible story of your own!

Also, for those of you who love my stories, I'm on a brain dead. I can't think of anything else to write. If I could get some help or some ideas, that would be great. Just give me a little something and I'll see what I can do. I'd really appreciate it, and you would get a thank you here in my Authors notes!

Again a great thanks to:

**Jenna Uchiha**

**Potopie- **also has great stories you should read! (Unless you don't like Yaoi…)

***always listening to music* **

And new thanks to:

**The real Gluttony**

**XxHoneyBabyChildxX**


	6. The Wedding of A Lifetime

Hikaru watched as he brother ask Caroline the one question he hoped would never come. His heart broke as he heard Caroline say yes to his brother, but as the tears came to his eyes he just turned away. He didn't want to show Caroline how much it pained him while he was here with Haruhi. Haruhi grabbed his hand from across the table and whispered, "It's good for you to find things you like separately." She had no idea why he was upset. He loved Haruhi, but he also felt something for Caroline. He didn't want his brother to have someone while he was left with no one. He shivered and pulled his hand from Haruhi's grasp.

Hikaru quickly got up from the table mumbling, "I have to go to the bathroom." He ran from the table to the bathroom, running into a stall and locking the door. He pulls his knees up to his chest and lays his head against his knees as he begins sobbing for himself. The door to the bathroom opens again as he hears a soft placement of footsteps. He, himself, could tell it was his brother, and he was looking for him. However, Hikaru was going to wait until he said something before he would show himself.

"Hikaru?" Hikaru heard his name called, but this was most definitely not Kaoru calling him. He put his legs down from the toilet seat and stood up. He slowly unlocked the door and peaked around the corner to see Caroline standing there looking through the stalls. He bit his lip and smiled at seeing her there. _No, of course my brother has lost sense for my feelings, but Caroline has gained them. They are probably all wondering where she went. Not even caring where I went. _He stepped out from around the corner and wrapped his arms around Caroline.

Caroline smiled and turned to wrap her arms around him as she starts crying, saying, "Hikaru, I didn't want for you to be upset with this. I thought you wanted Haruhi, so I went after Kaoru. I didn't want you to run away and I didn't want to be another thorn in your side." She pulled from him and looked up at his smiling face and asked, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I know you care…and that's all that matters." Hikaru stated and kissed her forehead. He brushed her hair back over her ears and added, "I love you a lot Caroline, but you belong with my brother. I…I'm not sure who I belong with yet. But…I should let Haruhi get home." He pulls away from Caroline and walks out the bathroom door, Caroline following close behind. She walked back to the table to be greeted with many smiles around the table.

Kaoru pulled out her chair for her and she sat down with him as she said, "Tonight has been lovely…Thank you all very much for being here. But…I think we all really need to go home, because I know I need to speak with Kaoru and Hikaru." Haruhi nodded and started walking home from there; she wasn't far from home here. Caroline, Kaoru, and Hikaru all got into their limousine together to ride home together. Lucky for Caroline she had packed her stuff up earlier and had it in the trunk of their car, so that they could just drive home.

Kaoru had his arm over Caroline and Hikaru had his hand on her thigh, both of them staring out the window at this point. Once they got home both of them tried to take her out of their side of the car. Caroline pulled herself from both of their hands and climbed out her own door. They walked inside together and the second they made it inside Kaoru punched Hikaru directly in the face as he said, "Why would you mess that up for me." Hikaru touched his face where his brother hit him as tears came to his eyes.

Hikaru, instead of putting himself into the fight, walked into the guest bedroom and locked the door, so that he could stay by himself. After only a few seconds he heard a knock at the door and his brother walked in and sat next to him saying, "I'm sorry I hit you, but…I really love Caroline, and I feel like you're trying to mess that up for me."

"I don't want to be alone…" Hikaru mumbled to himself as he stared at the floor, not looking up at his brother.

Kaoru started crying when he heard this and held his head in his hands as he hadn't thought about that for him in such a long time. Just then the phone rang, and Kaoru picked it up before the servants had a chance to. "Hello is Caroline there?" A female voiced asked as he picked up the phone.

_Who would be willing to be that informal with Caroline, unless they are friend or family?_ Kaoru thought to himself as he said, "Yes, Caroline is here…who is this?"

"Um…tell her Ri-chan…" The female voice said as the other line suddenly became quiet. She didn't want to speak to this boy, it was pretty obvious. Kaoru sighed as the line became quiet and ran to find Caroline.

She smiled and hugged him as he said, "There is a Ri-chan on the phone for you…" She quickly lets go of him and runs up stairs, not saying a word about who this Ri-chan was.

She ran up to the guest bedroom and picked up the phone as she said quietly, "This is Caroline JuRin, and how can I help you?"

Caroline could hear Rinami's sarcastic laughter over the phone as she said, "Carrie, please…come on, it's me here…"

Caroline starts laughing deeply as she says, "Yeah, your right Ri…so, how did you get this number?"

"How did I get this number? Hey, how about starting with 'Why the hell did I run away from my best friend in France, huh?'" Rinami said as she huffed lightly.

"You're right…sorry RI…I didn't mean to completely leave you alone, but…I heard from Haruhi…" Caroline started off, but then was cut off by Ri.

"Haruhi talked to you, seriously? I thought you made her up when you spoke of her. So, she's the reason you ran off…that actually makes since…" Rinami said and then paused for a long period of time, letting all that information sink in. She then softly added, "So…I'm outside your apartment, which is apparently no longer here."

"Wait, if you didn't know I was here, where'd you get this number from?" Caroline asked softly.

"Well, there was this black haired kid that met me at the airport. He said that your aunt had contacted him when they found out I took off. They figured I was coming to see you." She then paused and said, "But…I guess you never expected that?"

"Well, I kind of forgot…"

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT YOUR BEST FRIEND! YOU ARE AN ASS!" Rinami shouted into the phone and huffed loudly. She then asked, "So, where the hell are you anyway?"

"Okay…I'm about a mile or two away from you. I'll come pick you up…" Caroline said and then hung up the phone. She ran downstairs, grabbed Kaoru and said, "Can we use the limo to pick up my friend?"

"Where are they?" Hikaru asked as he rounded the corner.

"_She_'s at my old apartment. She was apparently dropped off there as the airport, which made her worried…" Caroline said as she pulled both of the boys out the door with her.

"It's fine, let's go…" Both the boys said in unison, and she dragged them into the limousine with her.

Kaoru then asked, "So, who is this Ri-chan?"

Caroline smiled brightly as she said, "Ri-chan is, Maeda Rinami. She is my best friend from when I was a tutor over in France. She was one of my students, that's why I call her chan. We are actually the same age." Caroline laughs as she thinks back to the first time they studied together. However, she remembered she was still with the boys so she said, "She is of the Maeda line, from here in Japan. Their exports are Coffee and Fashion. She is trying to learn both, that's why she was studying with me in France. However, her parents never really got around to bringing her back from France, so she usually just stayed with me…"

Kaoru sighed as he asked, "Is she a nice person?"

Caroline laughed out loud, until she realized he wasn't kidding, so she said, "Well, she can be…she…can't hold her tongue worth a hill of beans though. That's why she's my best friend, because she'd never lie to me…" As she finished off that sentence they rounded the corner to see a beautiful girl standing in front of the airport. She had very pale skin and beautiful black hair that fell in silky strands about her shoulders. She looks up at the approaching limousine with sparkling brown eyes as they roll down the window and Caroline squealed, "Ri-chan!" Caroline pounced out of the car onto the girl as Rinami pushed her off and huffed.

"Don't think I've forgiven you already for taking off on me Caroline…I know better than to…hello…who are you?" Rinami turned her attention from Caroline to the boys in the car. Her smile widened softly as she bowed before them and said, "Maeda Rinami…sorry for being so rude in your presence sirs Hitachiin."

"How'd you know?" Caroline asked, looking up at the boys.

"She knows because we've seen each other before at the fashion shows. Her mother and ours are rivals, because they have the same mind. Their creations have about the same turns. They usually work with the same colors and same materials at about the same time…" Hikaru said as he smiled softly over at her. They had spoken a few times before, and he was glad of that, knowing that she was friends with Caroline now.

"Hikaru is right. We knew each other, even before I knew you Carrie." Rinami said as she looked back and winked at Hikaru.

Caroline smiled as she said, "I always knew you were a genius Ri-chan…"

"Why do you say that?" Ri asked as her attention was again drawn to Hikaru.

"Because, you told the boys apart…so easily…" Caroline said as she looked back at the boys. When she did she noticed Hikaru's jaw was hanging open lightly while he looked at Ri. She looked over at Rinami to try to figure out what he was seeing, and that's when she noticed what Rinami was wearing. She was wearing a skin tight black dress covered by a button up white shirt with slightly ruffled sleeves, even Caroline was almost drooling by looking at her.

Rinami turned back to Caroline and said, "Well, like I said, I've know the boys for quite a while. I've learned little things about them. Like the fact that Hikaru always seats himself on the left of Kaoru, no matter how they are sitting. Even hanging out the door like they are now, see how Hikaru is on Kaoru's left. He just places himself there, like they fit in that way…" Rinami sighed and moved in closer to Caroline as she said, "Only because they do…they fit together so well…" Caroline could tell Rinami would start daydreaming about the boys together should she not push her towards the limo now.

Caroline pushed Rinami into the limo as she said, "Let's get home boys…"

"Home…you mean you live with them?" Ri asked quietly to Carrie.

"Well, um…I'm engaged to Kaoru…" Caroline said softly.

"Engaged!" Rinami screeched and then calmed down as she said, "That's great Carrie…Does that mean that Hikaru is single?" Apparently Ri had thought they were together, but now knowing that Caroline and Kaoru were together, that left Hikaru out in the open.

Caroline bit her lip as she said, "Well, I'm not really sure. He just recently went on a date with Haruhi, but…since me and Kaoru got engaged that night, I'm not so sure how it went between them." Caroline shrugged softly and looked over at Hikaru who was still staring at Rinami. Caroline felt her stomach flip-flop as she watched him stare at her. She knew that Hikaru would move on at some point, but now that it's come and it's Ri-chan, she didn't know if she was ready. She sighed as she said, "Why don't you just ask him?"

She said this so that it would give Hikaru the chance he was waiting for, the girl to go after him. He didn't want to put himself out there, unless it was to make fun of someone. He didn't want to put his heart on the line. Hikaru smiled at Caroline as he heard her words, and suddenly knew what she was talking about. Caroline always wanted him happy, and now he was glad to know that he could move on while she was with Kaoru. He then turned to Rinami to see her eyes burning holes into him. He smiled softly and she smiled seductively as she said, "So, Hikaru…are you single?"

Hikaru smiled even brighter, almost devilishly, as he said, "As a matter of fact…I am…" At those words Rinami squealed softly and jumped over in the seat next to him, while Kaoru moved over next to Caroline. Kaoru put his hand out to Caroline and she grabbed it in return. He smiled up to her and nodded, so she nodded back, knowing she'd done a good thing for both of them. Caroline sighed and laid her head on Kaoru's shoulder as they drove home.

Once at home Caroline showed Rinami to their guest room in the house and said, "You can stay here, or you can stay in our bedroom if you want…"

"Your bedroom?" Rinami asked, her eyes sparkling full of ideas.

"Well, yes, I have my bed set up in the boys' bedroom. I've been sleeping with them recently, so you could stay in my bed…" Caroline said as she started walking her to their shared bedroom.

"Aw, Caroline why won't you sleep with me?" Rinami asked, her eyes flaming with a secretive passion.

Caroline giggled and said, "Rinami, didn't we leave that back in France…do we really need to sleep together here too?"

"Of course, because you promised me we'd sleep naked together and we still haven't had the chance yet!" Rinami said, smiling seductively as she placed her hand on the back of Caroline's neck.

Caroline blushed and turned away from her as she said, "Ri-chan…I thought I told you not to tell anybody I said that…"

"But Carrie…you know how I don't like to lie…I just don't have it in me…" Ri said as she turned Caroline's head back towards her. Rinami was about the same height as Caroline, if not a bit taller, as she looked down into Caroline's eyes and said, "Can't we share the bed…please?"

Caroline blushed deeply and said, "I guess so Ri…" She couldn't get the chan out. She has always known that Rinami was a bit older mentally than she was. She had always been the one to push her into things, much like Hikaru to Kaoru. Rinami was beautiful and always wanted to sleep with Caroline, and with Caroline being quite partial to both sexes, she was always more than willing. Caroline's breath caught in her throat as Ri leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.

Caroline looked over at both the twins' whose mouths were hanging wide open. There was a brilliant red blush flushed across the cheeks as they made a fan girl squee sound. Rinami pushed her black silky hair behind her shoulders as she looked over to Hikaru. Her eyes showed her passion in her soul as she said, "So, you like what I do with my girl Caroline?" Hikaru nodded profusely as he turned to see Caroline still blushing deeply. Rinami smirked devilishly and put her finger under Hikaru's chin as she said, "Do you wanna play little mister?" Hikaru's eyes went wide as Caroline grabbed Kaoru to pull him out of the room. If Ri was actually planning on doing something with Hikaru, she didn't want Kaoru there to see what she could do, or she'd lose him too.

Kaoru looked at Caroline and asked, "What was that?"

Caroline hung her head and said, "You know the little skit you do with your brother?" She looked up to see Kaoru nodding so she said, "Well, we have something kind of like that…only ours is real…"

"Ours is real too…OH, you mean…you guys actually feel…that way…towards each other." Kaoru said, interrupting Caroline. Caroline didn't care, she just nodded in response. Kaoru smiled brightly and kissed the top of Caroline's head as he said, "So, you are the me in your feelings then?" Caroline smiled at the way he related things, and then nodded.

"Yes, I'm the one who gets forced into things…she's the one who just gets by with everything." Caroline said as she watched Rinami walk out of the room.

"Ha…Caroline, I didn't expect you to take off so fast, usually you don't walk off until I start taking clothes off." Rinami said and then noticed that Caroline had pushed Kaoru behind her. Rinami laughed again and said, "Oh, come on now, you don't think I'm trying to steal your man from you, do you?"

"No…I just think he's going to take off if he sees how good you are in bed…" Caroline says, as the blush reappears on her cheeks.

Rinami came up and twirled Caroline's hair around one of her fingers as she said, "I don't even think you know how good I am in bed…" She kissed Caroline's cheek softly as she turned to Hikaru and said, "Wanna get out of here for now…go on a date while these two plan their wedding." She then turned to Caroline and said, "Which will be when?"

Kaoru smiled and spoke up as he said, "We were planning for it in a couple of months. Around in December, since it will be so beautiful with the snow outside."

Rinami nodded and said, "Ah-ha, good plan…Hikaru, you and me, let's go…" She smirked back at him, letting him know she was just messing around with him. However, she did like that control over him, if he should start just following her without question.

Caroline turned to Kaoru and laughed softly as she said, "I've always kind of liked Rinami, and she's a very sweet person…anyway. So, about the wedding, you were saying a couple of months? Why not…you know, earlier than that, like this weekend?"

"I would love to sweetheart, but…do you have any clue how much it takes to plan a wedding?" Kaoru said as he brought Caroline close to him and kissed her head softly.

"Yes, I do, but do you know how long it takes people…usually…to turn a music room into a tropical paradise?" She paused and looked up at his soft smile, seeing her words had struck a chord, so she continued, "So…I was going to ask Tamaki to help us plan our wedding. I mean, with him, Kyoya, your mother, Honey, Mori, all the other contacts we have in school. Seriously, I doubt it will take even a month. I'd like to get this done as quickly as possible." She felt Kaoru's arms tighten and she realized how her words sounded, so she added, "So I can finally be Mrs. Hitachiin. Because I love you soo much Kaoru…"

Just then Yuzuha walked into the room and said, "What is this I hear about getting the wedding done this weekend?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hitachiin; I was hoping to get the wedding done as quickly as possible…" Caroline started, but she was cut off by Mrs. Hitachiin.

"It's Yuzuha, and I don't mind dear. I just need to know what you want for a wedding dress…I was thinking sleeves made of lace that would flow out at the ends like waterfalls off of your hands. The train of the gown is to be about a three foot span, not too long or too short, this way; if we add a connector you can just lift the gown off the floor. Yes…what do you think?" Yuzuha said as she was fluttering about the room, trying to describe the dress with props in the room.

"I love it…what will the color be?" Caroline asked, not even thinking about the fact that this was her soon mother to be, that did NOT need to know about her sexual relationship.

Yuzuha cast an angry gaze over Caroline as she said, "I was thinking WHITE…unless, you aren't worthy of a white dress?"

Caroline took a deep breath and said, "No…I'm not a virgin…I was…" Caroline paused as the tears came to her eyes and she said, "I was raped…by Kyoya…"

Yuzuha sucked in a breath as she said, "I'm soo sorry…"

Caroline turned up to her and shook her head as she said, "It's really, okay…I…I'm over it…I think. I'm happy that I'm getting married and this won't be a part of it. I won't be hurt by that anymore."

Yuzuha smiled and wrapped her arms around her as she said, "Caroline…you will never have to deal with the pain of that ever again. Kaoru will take great care of you, and Hikaru will be behind him every step of the way." She then tilted Caroline's head up as she whispered, "Thanks to you I can tell my boys apart. One of them truly, with all of his heart, loves you. He tells me that all the time and I know that is Kaoru…and I thank you for giving him that…Thank you Caroline, for helping this family as you have." Yuzuha then pulled away and dried her eyes as she said, "I think you still deserve to wear white at your wedding…no other man can tell you what kind of woman you are…" With that last sentence Yuzuha was off to make Caroline's wedding dress.

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door. Caroline ran to the front door to answer it herself, only to find Rinami, Hikaru, Haruhi, Tamaki, Honey, and Mori standing outside her door. "Hello Caroline!" The group yelled as they slowly piled in through the front door.

Tamaki then came forward and kissed Caroline's hand as he said, "My dear princess Caroline, Haruhi and Rinami have been going around to all your friends letting them know you are engaged. In knowing this, we knew that you would soon need our help to plan your wedding. We heard from Rinami that you aren't planning on wedding Kaoru until winter, are you sure, because the cherry blossoms are blooming now…"

"I actually convinced Kaoru to get married this weekend, but I really need your guys help to get this wedding ready by Saturday. Especially being Sunday, so we have less than 7 days." Caroline said, her head hanging down.

Rinami smirked softly and came up to her, lifting her chin to have Caroline's face meet her face as she said, "Caroline, we will get everything done the way you want it done…don't be sad and don't feel like something is going to go wrong. We will take care of you…" Rinami's eyes flashed as she said, "I promise to take care of you…" Caroline was blushing deeply as Rinami leaned in and had their lips touch ever so slightly, before she pulled away. All the boys standing around had their mouths hanging open, and a few of them got nose bleeds from the connection they just saw between Caroline and Rinami.

"Thank you Rinami…you know I appreciate your love…" Caroline said as she grabbed Ri-chan's hand, blushing deeply. Rinami turned to her, her eyes alight with passion and love for the girl behind her. Caroline had to let go, though her and Rinami have been very close for a lot of the time in her life, she was about to get married and she couldn't imagine this being a good thing to Kaoru. Though, when she turned to look at him, open mouthed like the rest of the group, she smiled brightly. _Maybe this might work out, to where she and I can play around when I'm married._ Caroline thought to herself as she leaned up and kissed Rinami's lips gently.

Rinami pulled back quickly and her eyes went wide as she said, "You have NEVER done that before…"

"I've never thought it would be okay with boys before. Now that I know that my partner thinks it's hot, I'm a lot more willing…" Caroline said with her eyes glowing with the passion Rinami had for her. Now she had Rinami blushing as she said, "Alright guys, to our shared bedroom. There are two beds and two desks in there, so we have enough room for…" There was another knock at the door, so Rinami walked to the door and opened it.

"Ah-ha, it's you again. Come on in…" Rinami said as she walked around the corner with the group. Behind her was Kyoya. Caroline's heart dropped as she watched Kyoya walk in, but she knew she would need everyone's help to be able to make this Saturday work out to the best of its abilities. She sighed and led everyone to their shared bedroom, sitting on her bed with Rinami and Hikaru. Kaoru was sitting on his bed with Tamaki and Kyoya. Mori was standing with Honey on his shoulders as they talked about the wedding.

"Okay, so, first question…what will the colors be?" Tamaki asked and his eyes were sparkling as he looked at Caroline. This was his first wedding he got to help plan, and he was very excited to be a part of it.

"Well, we were thinking white and gold, but that was for at Christmas time, do you think it would still work…or should it be pink and white since we have the cherry blossoms we can add into this?" Caroline asked.

Rinami said, "Oh, pink and white definitely, because then the bridesmaids can wear pink and the grooms men could wear white. Otherwise, we'll be in white and they'll be in gold. And personally I don't want to see Hikaru in gold."

Caroline nods and giggles as she said, "Alright, so white and pink it is."

"Alright, now we know what to do. So, you do want the cherry blossoms into this then?" Kyoya said, while writing in his big black book.

"Yes, cherry blossoms are so beautiful. And…Japanese lilies they are so beautiful." Caroline said as she thought about it. Kyoya nodded and scribbled more notes into his book.

"What about food?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"Oh, right, reception…hm…um, I was thinking a three course meal. Starting with salad and then steak, and finally moose to top it all off." Caroline said quietly and Rinami nodded behind her.

"Alright…we got it! Now, you guys…go…do married things…but nothing I wouldn't do!" Tamaki said as he pushed Kaoru and Caroline out of the room.

Kaoru and Caroline sat on the couch in the living room and put on a movie to watch until they finished talking for the night. They stuck in _The American Werewolf in London_ and watched it all the way through, and afterwards they put on _The Truman Show_. Kaoru fell asleep half way through that, and fell asleep on Caroline's lap. She smiled and stroked his soft red hair, letting her fingers dance along his smooth pale skin. She bit her lip as she stared down at him sleeping, his sleeping form arousing her more than his awoken form.

She shook her head and turned her head to look towards their shared bedroom door, hoping it would open soon, before she jumped his bones right there. As if reading her mind Rinami snuck out of the room and came over to her. She smiled brightly when she caught Caroline looking at her, as she said, "So…Tamaki is a complete genius. He apparently has been planning your wedding since you first came to Japan and started hanging out with Haruhi. He has given each of us our tasks and…all I can say is you're very lucky to have the friends you do."

Caroline nodded and then asked, "Can we go to bed yet?" Rinami nods and smiles as she helps Caroline pick Kaoru up from the couch.

"Um…mommy, let me sleep…" He said, trying to struggle from their arms. Caroline giggled and lifted him bridal style, carrying him to their bedroom. She suddenly heard a lot of shushed voices and girly giggling coming from Tamaki sempai.

Caroline giggled and said, "Tamaki, it's time for us to go to bed, we have school tomorrow." Tamaki looked up to Caroline, his face looking like a puppy begging not to leave, but Caroline shook her head and said, "Out Tamaki!" Tamaki hung his head and walked out of their room with the rest of the group.

The boys got into their bed like they usually did, but they both looked over at the girls like they were waiting for them to join them in the bed. Caroline laughed and shook her head as she said, "Oh no…me and Rinami will be sleeping together…thank you very much…" Caroline grabbed Rinami's hand and pulled her into bed with her.

"Aw, but I thought it was going to be naked this time!" Rinami said, as she pouted softly.

Caroline smirked and rolled on top of her kissing her lips softly as she pulled back to say, "Don't worry, we'll get to that…I wanted to tease you first…" Her smile grew wider as she pressed her lips against Rinami's again, slowly unbuttoning her shirt as she did so. She could feel her face heating up as she did this. Rinami placed her hands on Caroline's hips, slowly working her hands up her shirt to pull it off. Caroline pulled back blushing brightly as she said, "I don't think I'm ready for this…with you…just yet."

Rinami smirked, her eyes displaying their heat they always held, as she said, "You know it's always okay to back out with me…I'll play with you when you're ready." Caroline blushed deeply and tucked herself quickly under the covers that Rinami was laying atop of. Rinami completely stripped out of her blouse and took of her skin tight black dress and cuddled under the covers with Caroline. All she was wearing was black lacey underwear, which made Caroline blush deeply.

Caroline lay on her side, until she heard Rinami fall asleep, and then she rolled over and lay on Rinami's chest. Slowly letting her fingers dance along Rinami's soft skin, blushing deeply as she let her fingers slide under her underwear. She heard Rinami moan lightly, but when she looked up at her Rinami was still sleep. Caroline decided to let herself sleep like that, with her fingers just barely in Rinami's underwear.

The next morning Caroline, Kaoru and Hikaru all started getting ready for school. Rinami continued to lay in bed until Caroline came over and pushed her out of bed saying, "If you are going to hang out with me up here, you HAVE TO go to school with me. Oh, and wear this giant yellow tent."

"Why must I wear a tent?" Rinami said as she got up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Kaoru and Hikaru say in unison, "Because it's the school uniform…"

"Ugh…I hate this…it is the ugliest dress I have EVER seen…and I used to help my grandmother design dresses. My grandmother didn't have a steady hand, so there would be three sleeves and a head hole, or sometimes, for sleeve holes, and then weird pockets everywhere…yeah…and this is worse than all of those. Because it's fucking bright yellow!" Rinami shouted the last part as she threw the dress on the ground.

"Come on Ri…I'm wearing it…" Caroline said, and as she did Rinami turned around to look at her.

Rinami started cracking up laughing as she said, "Seriously! Oh my gosh, you look ridiculous Carrie!"

Caroline pouted and said, "Put the damn dress on, or you have to find another place to call home…" Rinami pouted but listened to Caroline and shoved the giant yellow tent over the black skin tight dress she was wearing. They drove the limo to school and walked out together, everyone staring at Caroline and Rinami with the twins. Then Caroline and Rinami kissed softly, so everyone turned around and ignored them. They were just Lobelia type; they didn't care for the boys.

When they sat in class it was Kaoru, Caroline, Rinami, Hikaru and finally Haruhi. Haruhi had made herself put out of their circle. She had fallen for Tamaki, and everyone there knew it. She wasn't allowed in the circle with the twins; because it's the twins' world they created. It may be a fairy tale for now, but even when the fairy tale is torn apart, the twins would still have someone to care for them. Rinami and Hikaru were talking to one another and Haruhi would get in a word every once in a while.

Every class would pass in the same way, with the same seating arrangement and Hikaru and Rinami flirting the entire class period. By the end of the day Hikaru and Rinami were holding hands and walking through the halls together. Kaoru and Caroline were holding hands and she was wearing his engagement ring everywhere. Caroline was very glad that Rinami showed up, she was like destiny for Caroline and Kaoru, because that meant that Hikaru would have someone should Kaoru disappear.

In fact, the entire week went about the same. Each class they would be seated in the same pattern, and each night it would be Caroline and Rinami in one bed while Hikaru and Kaoru were in the other. There would be little else that happened, because everyone was helping get ready for the wedding. Caroline and Kaoru were the only ones left at home each night, but after what happened with Caroline and Kyoya, Caroline hasn't wanted to do anything bad. So, they spend most nights watching movies together. Almost every night that week Hikaru and Rinami would come back into the house exhausted and sweaty. Rinami would have to shower and then go straight to bed, while Hikaru, not being the cleanliest of people, just hops into bed.

That Friday night, when they got home after school and setting up for the wedding, Rinami comes in and pounces on Caroline as she said, "Your wedding is going to be the coolest thing in the entire world! Elton John has nothing on you!"

Caroline laughed softly as she asked, "So what do the guys have planned exactly?"

Rinami shook her head and said, "I can't say, but just wait…Oh my gosh…it'll be great…I promise!" With those last few words they both head to bed together again. This time they could tell the boys were watching as they slept, so they held each other in bed and would grope one another as they slept. Every once in a while letting off soft moaning sounds, trying to get the boys goat, since they couldn't see what was actually happening under the covers.

The next morning was the day of the wedding, and everyone was very excited. Rinami instantly ushered Caroline off into another room, away from all that was happening, because no one was supposed to see the bride until she walked down the isle. Yuzuha was the one who was doing her hair, her make-up, and putting on her dress. One of the first things Yuzuha said before Caroline came into the room was, "You will be wearing a slip for most of the day, so make sure you find a comfortable one…" Caroline smiled and nodded to her as she grabbed a slip and shrugged it on.

Yuzuha started with her hair, by putting it up in a high elegant bun, but with small tendrils coming from the side and a little in the back. She then worked on her make-up, using very natural colors, but still trying to keep it elegant and bright. For her lipstick she used a light sparkly pink and put a small amount of pink for her eyes. After she finished with her make-up she brought the dress she made over.

The dress was gorgeous; it was a white silk for the skirt. The skirt was gathered at the top and fluffed out at the bottom, giving it the princess effect. The top of the dress was also made of silk, shaped as a tank top with lace sleeves. In the middle of the top was a triangle of lace, making the top look more like a bodice rather than a tank top. The sleeves flowed from the top like waterfalls from a stream, they lace wasn't just lace, it was sparkled with snowflakes and it was gorgeous. Yuzuha smiled and said, "You said you wanted a winter wedding, so I thought I'd give you the bit of winter you were looking for…"

Caroline smiled and hugged her soon to be mother-in-law as she said, "Thank you so much, it's beautiful!"

"Careful dear, don't want to smear your make-up. It took us both too long." Yuzuha said as she pushed Caroline off and helped her put the dress on. After the dress Yuzuha put on her veil with snowflakes on it as well. It hung down; matching the dress in length, and it was put in with a diamond studded clip.

Rinami came in at this point and squealed as she said, "Oh, you look awesome! Alright, only a little bit of time left before the wedding! Are you excited?"

"I think I'm getting cold feet?" Caroline said, almost confused.

Rinami giggled and said, "Yuzuha, do we have any shoes for her?"

"Yes, we picked out ballet slippers, because the boys thought they went the best with the dress…" Yuzuha said as she handed the shoes over to Rinami. Rinami giggled and helped Caroline put them on.

Rinami then said, "Alright, it's time for us to go out. The other girl's should have headed up to the front already." Rinami walked out ahead of Caroline, so that she could take her rightful place as Maid of Honor at her left. When Caroline walked out the door she kept her eyes closed at first, and the song "Bridal March" by Wagner played as she entered. Tears were already pricking the corners of her eyes as she heard the voices of her friends around her.

Caroline opened her eyes to see the beauty of the ceremony. Everything was done in white; there were white bows and white ribbons everywhere. The isle she was to walk down was covered in pink cherry blossoms. There were two trees on each side of the preacher's podium and at each row of seats was a bundle of pink and white Japanese Lilies. Rinami was standing next to Haruhi, Ryuma, Courtney, and Ranka as her bridesmaids, on the grooms side was Hikaru as the Best man, followed by Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori and Honey.

There at the podium was their preacher, the one who had spoken his peace on the Sunday where she felt she would never have any. He smiled brightly to Caroline and said, "Okay, please remain standing. If you have not already done so, please turn off your cell phones and pagers, or turn them to vibrate.

_Before we start let's take a deep breath and relax. You've had lots of preparations to do and there has been some stress getting to this point. So again, take a deep breath and relax. _Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Love is a miracle, a wondrous gift from God, and a wedding is a celebration of that wonder that's why we are here today. We are gathered together to be overjoyed for Caroline and Kaoru.

True marriage is more than joining the bonds of two people in Marriage, in its right relation; it is the uniting of two souls already attuned to each other. When such a bond exists between a man and a woman, it is fitting that an outer acknowledgment be made. This acknowledgment is the prime object of this gathering and ceremony.

We are here to bear witness to the entry into a closer relationship and union of husband and wife of these beloved friends, Kaoru and Caroline who are already one in spirit.

Welcome friends and family and guests of Caroline and Kaoru. By your presence you have been chosen and in turn you chose to share with Caroline and Kaoru a very special day of happiness and love. Every wedding is an affirmation, not only to those who are celebrating their vows and decision to join together their lives, but also to those assembled to witness and affirm this commitment. But more than that, each wedding is an affirmation to all of humanity of the power of love... and the faith, hope anddreams that one man and one woman, can become as one, uniting their lives.

I bid you welcome. Caroline and Kaoru thank you for your presence.

All those assembled join with those here in spirit on this happy day, and let this be a day of gladness, thanksgiving, possibility, and good fortune for all of us....but especially for Caroline and Kaoru, who are coming together to demonstrate the wonder of love through the celebration of their marriage.

We all live in the hope of loving and being loved, and any sign of the blossoming of love is a true inspiration. Therefore we give thanks for the sweet happiness of Caroline and Kaoru. Their enthusiasm is electric....their belief in each other and the destiny of their love is inspiring; their great expectations are an encouragement to us all beyond measure.

Marriage is an institution of divine appointment and is commended as honorable among all men. It is the most important step in life and should not be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but discreetly and soberly.

Marriage is a very special place...the sheltered environment in which we can endlessly explore ourselves in the presence of another and in which we can offer the possibility of the true reflection of another.

The commitment of marriage is one of the most important decisions two people will make in their lives. The vow of marriage is a pledge of their everlasting love uniting them in Holy Matrimony, whereby they commit to share all life has to offer, the good times and the bad, with patience and understanding. For a marriage to remain strong your faith must never waiver due to the trials and tribulations of everyday life. Remember, that the power of faith can conquer all obstacles.

A strong marriage is dependent upon many factors. Beyond the love and respect you share for one another, there must be a strong sense of commitment and loyalty that bonds you, and above all a true friendship and willingness to communicate with one another. A genuine liking for each other, the willingness to accept and understand each other's strengths and weaknesses is the foundation for a successful marriage.

We are so happy that Caroline and Kaoru have found one another that they know in their souls how perfectly mated they are. We are happy they are choosing on this day of most special days to become the accurate and beautiful reflection of each other's essence. We ask that the vision they have of one another be always affirmed by the spellbinding radiant power that first brought them together, and we pray that as they move into the hallowed ground that is marriage they may always hold one another in the light of all light, the love of all love.

We're gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Caroline and Kaoru, and we are exuberant and grateful. We're exuberant because it is wonderful that Caroline and Kaoru have fallen in love that they feel so good about one another that they've chosen to risk to love for life. Their optimism is an inspiration and is exhilarating.

For them, of course, today is absolutely wonderful, a magical rabbit pulled out of life's hat. Out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened, these two people have found romance and then love together. Theirs is a love of depth and importance. Romance and romantic love is play....but true love is intention, and it is their intending to love for life that we are celebrating today.

But today is also a celebration for the rest of us, for it is also a pleasure for us to see love in bloom, to participate in the wedding of two people. It lifts our spirits to be in the presence of such a love, to bask in the sweet energies of two people who adore one another, who want to play together, laugh together, and walk together for a lifetime. Love untarnished, that is what Caroline and Kaoru give us today; love with garlands of ribbons and posies, love with infinite hope.

Therefore, Caroline and Kaoru, we thank you. You've brightened our day. Thanks for letting us celebrate with you; thanks for showing us that love can bloom, that marriage is a worth enterprise, and that happy, high spirited people are overjoyed to undertake it.

And now, before we get on to the celebration of the day, let me say a few words of encouragement and direction to you two. First of all, a wedding is a happy occasion, filled with a joyful sense of well-being.....but your marriage will not always be like this.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union. It requires and deserves daily attention to keep it strong, backed with the will to make it last.

As Caroline and Kaoru stand by each other and travel through life together, sharing in the comfort of each other's arms, there will be joy and happiness. But the road may also be rough and obstacles may be put in their path. I say to you that as you live out your life together, you will discover that your relationship has moods and seasons, high times as well as lulls. From time to time, the delightful spirit of this wedding day will not be with you. When you stumble on the obstacles thrown in your path, you will have to reach for something deeper in yourselves, for the love that is stronger than feel-good; the love that is truer than fun, the love that requires energy as well as feasts on it.

Your wedding is an unmitigated happy occasion, but your marriage will be a many textured thing. In it, both magic and sorrows will befall you. You will intend one thing and end up doing another. You will imagine your darling to be a certain way and discover that he or she is not. Kaoru ....Caroline you will discover that each of you is a person unto yourself. You will have clashes and discover things you did and did not want to know. You will rumple each other's spirits not just the bedclothes. You will be tempted to say mean and terrible words but you must remember that you want to remain connected to this person. Communicateyour anger but remember that you want to remain with this person.... for terrible words once said may be forgiven because of your love, but they will never be forgotten. There will be betrayals, unknown and known in tiny ways and sometimes large, perhaps devastating ways, and for love you must forgive one another and go on.

These, the great and petty perils of marriage, are an invitation to refine your love and deepen it, to expand it beyond the light-spiritedness and laughter that enliven your hearts today and explore the more profound reaches of compassion, of tender caring, of selfless nurturing. These capacities are the maturing of love through time, love's highest calling and its finest work.

Second, remember that a relationship is a progression. There is an old Chinese proverb that says: **The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.** For you, Caroline and Kaoru, your wedding today is an exquisite and beautiful first step in your marriage. With it you are passing through a portal that will lead you to many places, including ones you can't possibly imagine. Wherever it takes you, there will be surprises, for this is the mark of a truly loving relationship– that it will take you where you had not meant to go.

There is great joy to be found in such a surprising journey, with twists and turns, shades and possibilities beyond your wildest imaginations. Instead of resisting the changes, allow them to flower in you and know that they are leading you somewhere, that, separately and together, you are becoming more than you were.

So therefore, along with celebrating the marvelous feelings of today, remember, especially when you are saying your vows that you are promising to love for the long and ambiguous future. Hold on to this intention when there are storms in your relationship. Vi Putnam, the poet _noted "The quarrels of lovers are like summer storms_._" I think that is a great analogy. _ _When you have those summer storms in your relationship_ know that the thunder headed clouds are temporary and not a reflection of your relationship as a whole.

Above all, remember that your love of each other and your family is what matters.

Love will be the miracle that invites you to learn, blossom, to expand. And **it is to love** – to the **love that you are celebrating today**– to **that **love you must always return.

Caroline and Kaoru, now that you have heard about the magic and mysteries of marriage, the way it will continually surprise you....the strength and wisdom that it will everlastingly ask of you.....do you still chose to make the promises of marriage." The preacher pauses for their answer.

Kaoru and Caroline answer in unison, "I do."

The preacher smiles at the two of them and continues in his words, "It is now time in the ceremony for the couple to make their vows to each other.  
Kaoru, please repeat after me,

In the name of God, I Kaoru, take you Caroline to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. To love you, cherish you, comfort, and honor and keep you. For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to you as long as we both shall live …This is my solemn vow."

Kaoru wheezes as his turn actually comes to speak, "In the name of God, I Kaoru, take you Caroline…To be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward, to love you, cherish you, comfort, and honor and keep you for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to you as long as we both shall live…This is my solemn vow."

The preacher smiles at Kaoru's words and then turns to Caroline. Kaoru was sweating, and tears were appearing in his eyes, but Caroline heard the preacher say, "Now Caroline, please repeat after me…

In the name of God, I Caroline, take you Kaoru to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. To love you, cherish you, comfort, and honor and keep you. For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to you as long as we both shall live …This is my solemn vow."

Caroline giggles softly as he finishes and nods as she takes a deep breath and says, "In the name of God, I Caroline, take you Kaoru to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. To love you, cherish you, comfort, and honor and keep you. For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to you as long as we both shall live …This is my solemn vow."

The preacher nods to Caroline and said, "You're doing fine…don't worry." He then turned to Kaoru and said, "Okay, Kaoru, will you now place this ring on the finger of your beautiful  
Caroline and repeat after me?" Kaoru nods, so the preacher continues, "Caroline, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit."

Kaoru blushed but took a deep breath and continued as he said, "Caroline, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit."

The preacher again turns to Caroline and says, " Caroline, can you put the ring on Kaoru's finger and repeat after me?" Caroline nods, but is almost hyperventilating as he continues, "Kaoru, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit."

Caroline now has tears running down her cheeks as she says, "Kaoru, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit."

The preacher smiled and nodded to both of them as they finished. He then said, "Caroline....Kaoru... you have taken the vows of marriage and exchanged rings. You are about to become husband and wife. Please step to the altar and sign the Certificate of Marriage in front of your family and friends, in recognition of those vows and signifying your commitment to one another." The preacher then paused while they signed the marriage certificate, both of them holding hands as they did so.

They then step back and let the preacher continue, "Now will the best man and maid of honor please step forward and sign as witnesses to the Commitment of Marriage made by Caroline and Kaoru." Hikaru and Rinami step up and sign the Certificate of Marriage as Witnesses. The preacher smiles as he puts his hands on Caroline and Kaoru. He then looks out at the group that had gathered there for their wedding and said, "Now that Kaoru and Caroline have given themselves to each other by  
solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, with the authority granted me by the church, I pronounce that at 12:30 pm they are husband and wife, in the Name of  
the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." He pauses and smiles down at the two of them softly.

He takes in a deep breath as he looks out to the congregation and says, "Kaoru, Caroline as kisses are messengers of love kiss now and let soul meet soul on each other's lips. Kaoru, you may kiss the Bride." There is cheering coming from all over in the church they were seated in. Kaoru smiled and turned to Caroline, his eyes sparkling and tears gently running down his cheeks. Caroline couldn't see herself, but she was sure she was mirroring him exactly. Kaoru leaned in slowly and raised her veil as he barely pressed his lips to hers, but then Caroline wrapped her arms around his lower back and brought him in for a deeper more passionate kiss.

There was whooping and hollering going on throughout the entire church, until the preacher put his arms up and they finally settled down. The preacher smiled and nodded to Kaoru and Caroline as he said, "Ladies and Gentlemen may I proudly present Mr. and Mrs. Kaoru and Caroline Hitachiin." The cheers that had been silenced before continue in a glorious uproar for the two of them. Hikaru patted Kaoru on the back and Rinami came over and gave Caroline a big hug.

After the wedding in the church Kaoru and Caroline slowly walked out of the church to the "wedding march" as they smiled brightly at one another. They walked out of the church and watched as bubbles floated up in the air in front of them. The bubbles were used instead of the traditional rice, because the rice made pigeons stomachs explode. As they were making it to the end of the walkway they heard Tamaki shout, "Wait…no…you're supposed to go that way! LET ME GO!"

Caroline and Kaoru look up to see several doves flying off with their friend Tamaki, with Mori chasing slowly behind him. Mori takes a running start and leaps at Tamaki, helping him fall to the ground. However, the birds let go and Mori fell on top of Tamaki on the cold concrete. Tamaki mumbled, "Thank you Mori, but could you please GET OFF ME!" Mori got up and brushed off his white suit, helping Tamaki up as well. Then Hikaru and Mori grab Caroline and Kaoru, blindfolding them and taking them to their reception hall.

The reception was just as gorgeous as the wedding chapel. It was done in white, gold, and pink. The flowers all around were cherry blossoms and Japanese Lilies, and they were wrapped in golden ribbon. The tables were all topped with white table cloths and sprinkled with golden leaves for color. The food was just as Caroline directed, Salad to steak to moose. It was going great, everything taste amazing. Then it was the best man's speech.

Kaoru looked up to his brother standing on the stage with the entertainment, almost in tears, as he said, "My brother is one of the kindest souls I've ever seen with another person. He cares so greatly about others that he makes it to where he doesn't matter. And then Caroline, she is as sweet as sweet can be, and never takes advantage of my brother's caring heart. If it wasn't this pair, it wouldn't work for either of them. Caroline is willing to make anyone happy, even if it costs her something. Kaoru is the same. They fit with each other so well, that they knew this marriage would be the right thing." He paused as he took a deep breath and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Kaoru, you made a great choice with Caroline. She is sure to take great care of you, and love you the one way I couldn't." He smirked at his words and then continued, "And Caroline, you're very lucky to have my brother…I wish I could say I'm happy he's leaving, but he's been a good part of my life. I hate the fact that you both are going to be leaving me, BUT I'm glad you found one another. You both have deserved it." Hikaru then stepped down into the arms of Rinami.

Rinami hugged Hikaru close to her and said, "You did good…everyone knows you're going to be angry about this, but you did good."

Caroline smiled at Hikaru and nodded, as she turned back to Kaoru and asked, "So, what says your brother can't live with us when we move out?"

"You read my mind love…Hikaru and Rinami can move in with us…" Kaoru said as he kissed Caroline's head softly.

Next was the presents, there wasn't a lot laying around, just a card for them to open. Inside it read:

_Dear Caroline and Kaoru,_

_The Host club has planned a great adventure for you two. They have bought you a Honeymoon on an uncharted island. They gave you all you need to stay there, and gave you the deed for the island, to name it for your own. Enjoy your few weeks off from school, we will miss you greatly._

_Sincerely,_

_Suoh Yuzuru_

Caroline and Kaoru smile brightly as the pull from the card two full-trip tickets to their own private island, along with a deed and twenty thousand dollars to stay there. Caroline jumps up and hugs the people surrounding her saying, "Thank you guys…you are the best!"

Tamaki nodded and said, "Now, onto the plane!" He dragged Kaoru and Caroline outside with him and into a carriage for them to ride up to the airport in. Whenever they got to the airport they had their own private jet to fly in, because no one else was going to the island but them and their servants. Kaoru and Caroline held onto one another as they climbed aboard the plane, headed to their honeymoon, and towards the rest of their lives.

Kaoru kissed Caroline as he got onto the plane and said, "Everyday with you and me will be the greatest day ever!"

**_________Author's Notes___________**

Hello to those of you who read my stories! This is my last chapter for Kaoru and Caroline, because I don't know about you, but I'm tired of their story. I may or may not start working on the other half of this story, with Rinami and Hikaru. However, for those of you who have read this story, this one will start before Rinami moves in with Caroline and them. This will start at the first fashion show where they meet one another.

It may happen, it may not, but if nothing else…don't expect it for a while, until I can come up with a good enough story line. If anyone wants to take my story from here, feel more than welcome to! Thank you all for reading!

Special thanks go out to:

**Potopie **() she has been there with me through a lot of the craziness and makes me happy!

**Hitler-fruit** () She has helped me out and given me a new character to run with!

Thank you both very much! You are both totally awesome!


End file.
